


Deception: In The Beginning (Book Five) - A Prequel

by Gwensly



Series: Deception [6]
Category: Deception (TV 2018)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Love, Magic, Past Abuse, Resolution, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 62,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwensly/pseuds/Gwensly
Summary: Alistair Black has lost all perspective and fallen into megalomania.  Sebastian has shown himself to be a supreme illusionist, a charming villain, thief, murderer and abuser.Into this horrendous family two young lives enter, innocent and tainted by the madness of both their father and grandfather.Love of a mother and paternal grandfather protect them as best they can.  Through it all they survive and thrive…
Relationships: Cameron Black & Jonathan Black, Cameron Black/Kay Daniels, Cameron Black/OC, Jonathan Black/OC
Series: Deception [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636555





	1. Chapter 1

Shivering slightly with the New York cold, he entered the old building.

Not really wanting this meeting, his thoughts warred with the need for more and understanding he’d had enough the first time around. 

His grandfather was undeniably mad and yet, the invitation had come, instilling intrigue. Whatever the old bird wanted; the note promised he wouldn’t be disappointed. It would make life easier, more money than he could or would ever want.

For Sebastian Black that was the ticket, craving wealth beyond all else, including his unwanted growing family. Being an illusionist provided him a decent living, but his criminal activities provided the income, but not near enough for what he wanted in life.

He was getting tired with the constant planning, organizing and keeping his crew in line. Now with the complication of the brat in the Ukraine Lydia had presented to him before returning to the States, made the decision to accept his grandfather’s request for a meeting that much easier. 

What was promised in innuendo suggested he could easily get rid of that part of his life, maybe with a pay-off.

Upon his return, matters worsened with the news his wife of two years was pregnant, almost full term. Recovering from the shock, he demanded an explanation. Marie was adamant it was his, it couldn’t be anyone else. He wasn’t prepared to be a father; it interfered with his overall plans; the child would have to be dealt with quickly. There was no way in hell he would be saddled with another mouth to feed.

Female companionship was never an issue; the show gave him plenty of opportunity. His criminal activities had provided the means to wine and dine any young women that he fancied and to this day, he still couldn’t understand why he proposed and married Marie, it must have been temporary insanity, a lapse in judgement. 

Before going on the last tour, the plan had been to divorce with a return to his carefree ways, the player, no commitment, never to be tied down. Now, he wasn’t sure that opportunity even existed, somehow during his absence Marie had grown somewhat of a backbone and wouldn’t be easy to convince or see reason that the marriage was a farce.

The mounted evidence of trophy hunts occupying the wall ascending the old staircase, seemed to follow him up. The stale, musty odor of years of history permeating his senses.

It was old, remnants of a bygone time, but the banister gleamed with a polished shine, the walls faded and spotless, showing confirmation of an organized, well-maintained household. However, to Sebastian it did nothing to give any sort of comfort, this house held secrets and always had, if his father was to be believed.

Straightening his jacket, pulling down his shirt cuffs and ensuring his tie was in the proper place; he smoothed back his hair and took a deep breath, knocked and entered. Alistair had obviously changed his office into a Library, evidenced by the abundance of books of every shape and size lining the walls in handcrafted oak bookcases.

Other than that, the room hadn’t changed much, maybe a few more old dusty knickknacks, the curtains drawn, with subdued lighting coming from the banked fire and an old, antique tiffany lamp which replaced the ancient candlesticks Alistair previously favored. Everything arranged in a precise geometrical layout, an ebony and weathered oak desk centered on the outdated Persian green carpet under the huge window. If the curtains were ever drawn it would have provided a view taking in the steaming streets of New York, the upper east side. 

Alistair Black was writing furiously, hunched over his leather journal; it was something Sebastian remembered from his previous residency. It was a relic of all the Black men, those journals. He was presented with the same volume at his sixteenth birthday – it didn’t suit him and if his recall was correct, it still lay unused somewhere among his belongings.

His grandfather’s hair was a little grayer, the wrinkles around his face and neck were a bit deeper but he was the same – always the same. The foul stench from the smoldering cigar wafted throughout as it burned down unattended in the overly large ashtray, shaped like a Raven with its beak in mid ‘caw’, situated on the corner of the desk. Sebastian didn’t suppress the cold shudder that made its way up his spine from the memory of that evil-looking figure.

Sebastian stood in front of the man waiting for permission to sit. Minutes seemed to be passing like molasses without any indication the old man was aware of his presence; however, he knew this was his grandfather’s way and knew it to be fruitless to try and get a response before the man was ready.

It being a tactic to put his competitors in a subservient position, making them uneasy, giving him the upper hand. Even with that knowledge, and Sebastian’s own countenance, the uneasiness made it necessary to reign in the need to speak out.

Ten minutes later the writing ceased, closing the journal he folded his weathered hands in front of him. Looking up he nodded towards the chair facing the desk. Relaxing slightly, Sebastian took the seat and stared back.

“I guess congratulations are in order…double-fold as I understand?” How the old man knew everything in his personal life disturbed him, it was the Organization; it was the only possibility, the different tendrils winding their way throughout society, polite and otherwise.

The gaze was inscrutable and unnerving; it was part of the reason why he’d left years earlier, that and discovering the depth of his grandfather’s mentalities.

His relationship with his parents had been almost non-existent and strained at the best of times. James, his timid, mild-mannered father and himself could not find any common ground and what he saw of his mother was somewhat inconsequential. It hadn’t taken him long after he attained the age of eighteen before he was moving out.

Very little of his early upbringing seemed to take, both physically or emotionally; Sebastian was of the opinion he’d been a mistake in every sense of the word. His father didn’t help with that assessment telling him constantly of his unworthiness; he needed to find a way in the world and stop blaming everything and everyone for his lot in life.

Becoming an illusionist was a given, as far as Sebastian understood, every one of his ancestors had some magical training or leaning towards the profession. The ability was there, albeit just mediocre if his father was to be believed; however, it served him well in both his respectable profession of illusion and that of his criminal enterprises.

When his mother died, he returned home from Europe, for the funeral. It was that occurrence that precipitated the meeting with his grandfather, Alistair Black whose attendance had surprised the ensemble, the man very seldom even acknowledged his connection to the family.

At first Sebastian had no idea who he was; creating the perfect storm for a confrontation with his father. The ensuing argument ended with the man grudgingly introducing his son to the man. There was no explanation as to the absence before then of the man in his history no matter how hard he’d pushed for answers. James made the introduction, looked squarely at his son and said, ‘be careful’ stomping away.

The old man appraised him head to toe on his first meeting without embarrassment, making him feel like a horse on display. He wouldn’t have been surprised if his mouth had been wrenched open and teeth examined. 

After stepping away Alistair folded his arms behind his back rocking back and forth on his heels. “Come to the Archive tomorrow 6:00 o’clock, don’t be late.” Turning abruptly, he stepped into the black limo that had quietly pulled up with the driver jumping out to hold the door open.

Awkwardly leaving him to wonder what and exactly who his grandfather really was; not second guessing himself, he went straight to his father, demanding answers.

James looked at his son, knowing this was an eventuality; it always had been in the back of his mind that there would have to be an explanation. The Black Legacy was not an easy thing to convey, or to understand. The complexity, the Organization and the implications were something he himself had decided long ago not to have anything to do with. Part of his reasoning was a direct cause and effect of his father, a misguided megalomaniac of the worse order.

It hadn’t taken him long to discover his father’s dark side causing him to leave his home and family in the past. 

Keeping this information from his unruly, miserable, incorrigible son was his solution, or had been his attempt to keep this danger hidden. It had been a relief when Sebastian left home. 

Now he would have to explain it all. Weather his son would believe it was contentious at best. Sebastian would want the wealth, property and whatever it was that Alistair had dangled as the carrot but what his father truly desired was anyone’s guess. It couldn’t be good but, he was only one man and couldn’t change what was going to be.

“Father…” James looked up, not realizing he had been lost in his own thoughts. “I have a grandfather…a rich one it appears. Explanation?” The sigh that came from the man was an indication that this was not something he wanted to share. 

He would, his father was easy to read – Sebastian was trying to understand why; his father had never been one to share anything he thought not worth his time, or a determinant or dangerous. Whatever this secret, and he was certain it was a secret, was not something he wanted to divulge.

“Sit.” They were ensconced in the drawing room of the small bungalow in a small area on the outskirts of Soho. Sebastian hated it and always had, finding it tiny, dingy and just common. The furniture was from his youth; his parents would never purchase anything unless it was an absolute necessity.

It took the man another twenty minutes before he started to speak. At times, Sebastian was ready to just jump up with the accusations he wanted to hurl at his father. Years of past slights, still seething under the surface, towards rules, restrictions and condemnations forced on him, made his rage fume; it happened every time he was in his father’s presence. It took all his control, and will he possessed to endure the entirety of the story.

“To re-iterate father…. we are entrusted with a world-wide legacy to help humankind, to do it in secret and without compensation? To willing dedicate our lives to what? Never profiting from anything. But, not only that, you yourself walked away from it? And my grandfather?” His father had stood and walked to the window to survey the multitude of pedestrians rushing to and fro, conducting their daily routines. The nod was barely noticeable. “Are you going to tell me anything about him; other than this bullshit about secret societies and all that before I go and see him?”

Turning James surveyed his son. “No. You’ll have to make your own decision and assessment, which I’m more than sure you would have done at any rate. Whatever you do…or say, be careful.” Uttering not another word; his father left the room. 

It was a bunch of bullshit, clandestine organization, ruling the world behind the scenes, didn’t believe a word of it.  



	2. Chapter 2

At precisely 6:00 o’clock he was knocking on the huge oaken door at the building known as “The Archive”. Located on the lower east side, it looked like a movie-land haunted house, which fit with the overwhelming mystery flooding the surrounding property. The ostentatious structure stood grandly, occupying the acreage that was worth a fortune; it stood like a mausoleum among the edifices and shops which had sprung up around it in the past decade and, if he chose the believe the story he’d been told, would be a part of his inheritance.

The servant who answered stood ramrod straight and indicated he enter. “Please wait here while I announce your arrival Master Black.” The servant silently disappeared up a long flight of stairs. The lighting dingy, gave off an unpleasant atmosphere along with the fixtures that belonged in an earlier decade, as was the draping that covered the faded wallpaper. 

Mounted trophies of various big game animals, followed him as he climbed the stairs, joined by portraits of stern looking men peppering the hall along the foyer where he was left to wait; all having the same blue ice colored eyes and light brown hair. A few sported mustaches; and all wore a crest, of the Raven, either on a breast pocket or worn like a medal on a lanyard.

“Sir your grandfather is waiting in his office for you.” Sebastian followed the man, taking in the ornate decorations of the room they entered, Nazi paraphernalia and different figures of Ravens situated everywhere, almost oppressive with the dark Indigo curtains obscuring the window, blocking out any natural light. Thick cigar smoke wafted through the room settling in a cloud centered near the desk. Soft strains of some classical music, Beethoven he thought, played in the background.

“Sebastian, please take a seat.” The leather chair, framed with brass fittings, was a turn of the century settee, maybe French – no, German evidenced by the small emblems of swastikas at each join. 

Smoothing the wrinkles from his suit jacket, he removed the garment throwing it on the back of the seat and positioning himself carefully on the edge of the cushion. 

Placing folded and clasped hands in front of him Alistair began to speak. A gruff baritone filled the room. “Wise choice. What I have to say, propose will be very advantageous for you. If you are strong enough, rash enough that is – not like your father, such a disappointment.” Unexpectedly the old man was facing him, not more than two inches away. “Are you…will you take your rightful place by me?” 

He could see the spittle from his mouth as he enunciated and almost forced the words out, punctuating each syllable. The blackness surrounding his grandfather’s person was nothing short of unsettling. Taken off-guard Sebastian didn’t know how to respond and instead stayed quiet believing information would be more forthcoming if he just bided his time. It was easier to be silent not understanding where the conversation was going, what his grandfather expected. 

Pacing the room, back and forth staring at the younger man, Alistair had an odd gleam behind his eyes, and those eyes were not those of an old man, hinting at the mania that resided there. Sebastian was under no illusion that his grandfather was entirely sane but, he was wealthy and that’s what mattered.

“You do know about the Vale?” He nodded. “Your father told you? He should have told you…it is your destiny.” A loud unexpected curdling “caw” emanated from the corner where a Raven resided on a perch made of old gnarled wood, making him stutter and turn momentarily from the overwhelming presence that was his grandfather.

What a bunch of bull but, he again reminded himself he was here to listen, how was he to get the inheritance that was being dangled; he needed to know what his grandfather wanted of him. 

There was the longest pause as his pacing continued; finally, Sebastian could not withhold his questions.

“Grandfather, I know the basics but, what do you propose? You asked me to come here to discuss what? If you just want me to hand over my life to this organization, you’ll be disappointed.” The man turned, excitedly looking at him.

“Oh no…. I want you to join me. I’m tearing it all down and will continue what I started during the war. But I need family – I need you. There is so much to be had, money, property, the glorious saving of humankind. You could be at the head of it all, along with me, only if you step up and claim what is rightfully yours.”

It had been an interesting, if confused endeavor ending with Sebastian agreeing to come and live under his grandfather’s roof, to learn and develop whatever it was Alistair was building. Not clear on the details but was of the belief it was an illusionary contraption; how it was to help humankind wasn’t explained. He decided there was nothing to lose and much to be gained. At the minimum he would get something as an award, an inheritance, for sticking it out with the old coot.

He stayed six months before he couldn’t deal with the man any longer. Demanding and immoveable, Sebastian was in a constant war with his grandfather. It was worse than sparring with his father; the restrictions and demands were outrageous and hindering. His tenure under the man’s tutelage did, however, educate him in the ways of Corvus Vale, the organization that he had been warned about. 

As far as he could discern, they were a bunch of old geezers believing they held sway with governments, businesses and the world in general. It was a crock. It was a concern that his grandfather was diabolical in his experiments, delving into all types of disciplines, some so farfetched, Sebastian was positive he was certifiable. 

The time wasn’t a waste, his inheritance was assured; at least Alistair did consider him a worthy enough descendant.

That was almost three years ago and now he was again facing the man. A lot had changed since then; some things in Sebastian’s life he regretted. This could be a way out, to obtain his goal, get rid of unwanted complications. 

Money could do that.

Still unwilling to join the Vale, and was highly suspicious that was what this was about. So, it came as a complete surprise when Alistair outlined something completely out of left field.

“You want what?!” He wasn’t sure he’d heard right.

“I propose to enhance your child, make it better, stronger. To be able to take over what you or your father should have. It has been woefully apparent something is missing in my genes to have men who are so weak minded and unable to act. I’ll make sure of my Legacy, the Vale’s Legacy.”

His brain couldn’t get around the idea of what Alistair was proposing. How the procedure would be accomplished, when and if it would even work. The man was a genius, but this sounded like something from Dr. Mengele. 

“You can’t be serious.”

“I most certainly am. I have had a tremendous breakthrough since you were living with me. The science is sound; the animal testing has shown great strides. Humankind will thank me in the long run for this and…for you, the one who saw vision, took the great step forward that was needed.” 

It was a horrendous amount of information when Alistair brought out the leather-bound journal, pointing at several entries and the spreadsheets showing the progress of the different tests. If one were to believe the data, genes would be enhanced where strength, prowess, mental capacity and reflexes could spike almost 100 percent of a normal human. And, if it proved correct, would continue to develop well into the child’s maturing years. There appeared no end to what could be attained.

Alistair was prodding, pleading almost begging him to hand over his child for this future bridging enlightenment.

He couldn’t decide…not right now. Pushing himself away, hands in his pockets he started for the door. “I have to think about this grandfather… I’ll contact you tomorrow with my decision.”

“Remember Sebastian you can be rich…. beyond your wildest dreams.” That made him stop dead in his tracks.

“What?” Alistair knew what his grandson lusted after.

“I will ensure your inheritance…you will get whatever it is you desire, in fact, you can have it all. If…you do this favor for me, and for humankind.” He put out his hand to grasp his grandson’s, revealing something Sebastian had never noticed before, a small black Raven tattoo on the inside of the proffered appendage. 

Backing away from the contact… “I’ll call you tomorrow.” Sebastian quickly left the building, turning right towards the theatre to prepare for the last required touches for his upcoming extravaganza, and the heist planned for the end of the month. 

Abruptly he stopped and turned towards his apartments, an idea percolating through his over stimulated brain. He could have it all and not actually hand over the baby on the way.

Not enthusiastically awaiting the child, he had been thinking of different avenues he could employ. He was rationalizing - it could be fostered or sold, that would be possible in Europe, there was a booming trade for that kind of thing; not yet debased enough to lower himself to experimenting on the kid. However, what about the girl, the one in the Ukraine, she was far enough removed from his real life; he wouldn’t have to deal with the consequences, if something were to go wrong. And, if it went right, well sky’s the limit, Alistair would be placated, and he would have his rightful due.

The next morning, he arrived at the Archive with his answer.

“Can it be a two-year-old?” The man looked up at his grandson from the same old chair from the day before. Alistair looked like he was experiencing one of his maniac episodes; eyes were wide and piercing, he was anticipating a favorable decision.

It wasn’t what the old man had wanted, a newborn would be a more suitable subject; however, a two-year-old could be young enough.

“It’s not exactly what I believe is required.”

“That’s what I am willing to provide. The girl is healthy as far as know and, at any rate, we don’t yet know about the new baby, Marie is not yet at term.”

“That would be ideal.”

“No, I’m prepared to bring Lydia and the girl over as soon as you say; I’ll make all the arrangements. After the procedure and whatever testing you need done is complete, they will be returned to Europe. There will be no repercussions; I can make sure of that.”

The suspicion Alistair contemplated wasn’t much of a concern but could forestall any real problems; his grandson had something in mind and he wasn’t entirely sure if it was good thing or bad. 

A newborn, or a live fetus was perfect but, Sebastian wasn’t convinced and the youngster offered would at least provide the ability to see if his theories were sound and be successful.

“Agreed. Have them here by Monday next, all will be ready.”

“And as to the right of inheritance?” The eyes that returned his gaze were icy, cold and mocking.

“Always with the almighty buck? Don’t worry, you’ll be well cared for Sebastian and will have all that you desire.” The smile he got in return mirrored his own. 

All was falling into place at last; maybe not perfectly, but good enough. What he had started during the war was now going to come to fruition. All the Reich’s glorious plans would become reality. The super soldiers the Führer had desired would exist; and he Alistair Black, would be able to complete the Grand plan, in memory and homage to his great mentor. The world would again know how great the man had been in life, his Legacy would be permanently emblazed in history.

They shook hands and Sebastian left the man with his experiments and a slight feeling of uneasiness; he was gladly going to provide his daughter into the hands of his crazed grandfather. 

It wasn’t the idea of experimenting on the girl that bothered him though; it was the need to deal with Lydia. He had planned on just leaving her in the Ukraine and not returning. He hadn’t even intended to use her again in the upcoming endeavor. He was fairly certain the child was his; it had been a dalliance he now regretted. 

Employing Lydia and her family had opened him up to possible exposure; knowing entirely too much of the inner workings of his enterprise to be safe and would have to be dealt with as soon as this ‘experiment’ was concluded. 

Todd something or other, the man who stepped in when Sebastian had flat out denied paternity, would have to be silenced, the sooner the better, there was no number of problems he could cause at the magician’s reappearance.

As for the other members of that family, it could be arranged to have Lydia and her brother take the fall for one of the heists, no problem arranging that. Maybe France would be the best place, the punishments were harsh, and he could count on having them put away for a very long time. The cousins and hangers on were of no consequence.

He took a cliché New York yellow taxi to his walk-up, uncharacteristic of the normally stingy illusionist. Paying the fare Sebastian took the stairs two at a time, wanting to begin the tasks to ensure the assured attainment of his overall design.

A small whistle escaped his lips as he entered the building, the sounds of his gratingly frustrating wife, Marie came to his ears; again, complaining to the staff, how common. Since returning from the latest European tour his revulsion towards his cumbersome wife just escalated daily; everything she said or did just rubbed him the wrong way. 

Today would be no different.

Going into her seventh month her appearance seemed overly large for such a small wisp of a woman.

Managing to haul herself up out of the wingback chair she’d been reclining on; she attempted to greet her husband. Trying to make the best of her situation; her life had taken a serious turn for the worse since meeting the dashing young illusionist. Not at all whom she thought he was, rather dark, miserable, and secretive; just plain mean.

The news of the impending new life while Sebastian was travelling, had given her a faint hope that it would be welcomed news and maybe their marriage would return to what their first few months together had been.

All new and shiny, enamored with the magician; good looking, courteous and loving, always catering to her every need. It had been her dream, everything she had hoped for when she ran away from home, her family and Charles her overly protective, doting brother.

After the whirlwind courtship, hasty wedding, that dream didn’t last long, her days dragging as Sebastian toured the world with his show; only returning to New York for brief visits. She tried, really tried to be what he wanted and found herself obviously lacking. 

Demands for sex had her cringing; it wasn’t gentle or loving and usually ended in a painful experience, with bruises and vile accusations and condemnations. It didn’t line up with what she thought true love was; The baby changed her misery to a sad type of wonder and happiness.

Wanting the baby so very much; it would make her loneliness that much easier to bear. 

“Sebastian?” He turned as he climbed the stairs to the attic, where his offices were located; he didn’t bother hiding his disgust.

“What is it now Marie?” Sighing she just shook her head and waddled back to her seat by the window. “What is it do you want?” Straddling two stairs, turning, frustration punctuating each syllable.

“I need someone to take me to the market sometime today, we need supplies.” It was barely above a whisper, but she had to get out, there was no other choice.

“That’s what the help is for – give them a list.” Frowning, she tried again.

“I need…I need to go out sometime Sebastian. I’ve been in the house for weeks.” Returning to the main floor he stood studying his wife. Life would be so much easier without the woman in it.

“Fine, do whatever you want but don’t expect me to do it. Get one of the servants to go with you.” 

“Could…could I….” His shoulders hunched up.

“Could you what, spit it out.”

“I’ll need a little money, to ….” He took out his wallet and threw a few bills on the small table by the landing before making the rest of the way up to the attic, fuming with anger each step.

The slam of the attic door allowed a sigh of relief. Looking furtively around she picked up the phone and dialed the number. Not saying much other than the time 3:00 p.m. at the market she hung up and gathered her cloak and handbag. She didn’t ask one of the servants, instead hailing a cab. This would have to be surreptitious; no one could know what they were planning.

She was going to make doubly sure her child would be protected from the monster of a father he or she had been shackled with. It was the utmost priority on her mind, the child was all that mattered; and it was obvious she could no longer trust her spouse.


	3. Chapter 3

He was thrilled.

Todd had not been a problem, in fact, it went off without the slightest hitch. It was easy for his confederate to corner the man one night, silently attacking him. A quick slit of the throat, cutting off any chance of calling for help.

It hadn’t even been a question for Lydia, of course, thrilled Sebastian wanted to see his young daughter. A secret, private hope that the father of her child would eventually come to his senses. This was what she’d hoped and prayed for. It took two years but now he had requested she join him in the States.

Getting Lydia to come with the child as a visit was even easier than he had envisioned. Although there was one problem - she couldn’t reach Todd and the trip was a rushed one. “But Sebastian I can’t just up and leave without letting Todd know where I’m going. We could wait - maybe Todd could come too?” Sebastian was aghast, 

Now Lydia darling, I don’t want to be unnecessarily cruel but you really think I would want the man taking…. my place in the family to come here?” He played the ‘dad’ card.

“We could pay for his ticket.”

“It would just complicate matters with my grandfather. Have him stay in the Ukraine for the time being. Leave him a note that is unless you don’t want to come, we can just forget the entire thing.” The panic that instilled in her was noticeable, it was possible he misjudged the situation and should have arranged the elimination of the troublesome Todd for after she was on her way. Then an audible breath out.

“No…no, we’ll come – I’ll leave a message with my cousin. He’s out on a job right now and if we must come ... I’ll make it work. You’ll be very proud of your daughter Bash.” He was non-committable, sighing internally that she would do whatever it is he wanted – so he could see his daughter. Things never really change in matters of the heart, where Lydia was concerned. It was a good thing.

Tickets for the first flight to LaGuardia, for the beginning of the week, arrived by courier the day after he’d called. Apparently, they were to stay at the grandfather’s home, the Archive in mid-Manhattan. 

She had supposed that was because of his wife? More than cognizant of her position, she had been more than aware since the minute she had thrown caution to the wind and started the affair with the illusionist/ criminal mastermind; or at least that’s the way she viewed the entire sordid affair – she had to for the sake of her daughter. She had to quell any misgivings and outlandish dreams that were probably going to be the outcome. Todd was a good man, kind but he wasn’t Sebastian Black, the love of her life.

Putting on his best face while waiting for the plane to disembark he watched, finding the young blond woman easily in the crowd of the milling people disembarking and making their way to friends and family. The small girl grabbing onto her mother’s hand had his blue eyes, that was absolute confirmation – she was his. None of it really mattered other than that fact, it was necessary that it be a direct ancestral descendent per Alistair’s express decree.

“Welcome to New York Lydia and…and?” Indicating the girl.

“Charlotte, I named her Charlotte. I’m glad you changed your mind Bash. It has been lonely without you these past months.” She started blabbering away before he bent quickly picking up the startled two-year old and steered them towards the waiting car. 

“Yes…yes, that’s all good Lydia, but we must get through these crowds, pick up your luggage and navigate the daytime traffic; grandfather is waiting. We shouldn’t be late.” 

Vague feelings of apprehension that she’d had been experiencing since he had called about this trip resurfaced. 

At first it was welcomed, finally Sebastian was taking interest but, during the long flight over she wondered… about a lot of things. Not the least of which was the fact they were going to stay with the grandfather…. a grandfather he had never spoken of before during all the years they had worked as partners. 

Also, the money, the tickets and the duration of the trip. When asked he had said a short time but not sure for how long, it depended on Alistair Black. Sebastian had not once in all the years offered to pay for anything other than his own needs. It could be he had a revelation of conscience, but now seriously doubting that. Not the mention the disturbing fact she still hadn’t been able to contact Todd. He should have been home by now – it could be nothing -

She would have to be on her guard, once stepping onto the tarmac, seeing him standing there, waiting…and smiling; she was unquestionably confident there was something else behind this trip, other than meeting their daughter.

The drive through the streets of New York should have been exciting but her mind was more on the oppressive silence in the car. The car pulled up in front of the Archive cemented her feelings of unease. The building was huge, monstrous; the creepy vibe being only enhanced when Charlotte started screaming and howling when the child spied the two gothic looking gargoyles perched at each corner of the door; a door that opened on the looming figure Lydia assumed was Alistair Black.

Holding onto her daughter, trying to calm the youngster she stared between the two men. Sebastian shared a look with his grandfather before stepping closer to the woman and her frightened child. “Maybe she’s just scared with the surroundings? Let’s go upstairs, it’s lighter, less dark and spooky. We have a small treat for her…and some tea and cakes for us.” 

Ascending the old creaky staircase Lydia took note of the disturbing mounted heads of various large animals and the strange grouping of portraits. The men portrayed on the canvasses looked imposing and dour – no joy in any of the familiar faces. The wood was a rich dark oak, trappings of wealth and privilege were everywhere, there was money here and a lot of it.

The table was set with fine bone china and crystal, all resting on the finest linens she’d ever seen. Everything was obviously right out of the turn of the century, but it all looked new and pristine.

The sun was beaming through the big bay window casting an interesting décor for this impromptu tea party. She noted that the curtains had been drawn to each side, heavy deep dark indigo without the traditional tie-backs. It looked suspiciously evident those drapes were in an unaccustomed position. Maybe it was just the old man’s way of a welcome?

Taking his seat at the head of the small rectangle table Alistair rang a tiny bell and the almost instantaneous appearance of the servant with a piping hot kettle of tea materialized at his side. A young woman, obviously a maid of some sort carried in a platter of tea sandwiches and cakes, arranging it invitingly in the middle of the group.

Turning to ask for a glass of milk for her daughter she found yet another servant with a small child-size tray loaded with small white bread jam sandwiches and a tumbler of milk. 

The tiny girl was vibrating and her eyes were the size of pinpricks clear evidence of her distress-Lydia smiled, patted her child’s hand, sat back and forced herself to relax. Out of her element and unsure of what was expected she sipped at the tea Sebastian had poured for each of them.

Lydia found herself more than comfortable, leaning back surveying the room along with the two men who seemed to be very interested in her. The calmness overtook her gradually until her head slumped forward settling on her chest. Charlotte also started to yawn deeply, stretched and then her eyes fluttered closed. “Lydia?”

“Mmmm…” Sebastian nodded towards his grandfather. “Come on, let’s go into the other room, it looks like the flight has caught up to you. You can put your feet up and have a rest.” He led her, stumbling, over to the overstuffed couch, arranging her on the cushions, making sure she was truly out.

Returning to the Library, he picked up the small girl. “How long?”

Alistair was standing near a panel which led down into his workroom, one the many secrets this building coveted. Looking at the clock on the bookcase situated above an old mariner’s trunk worn with age. “About two hours, the sedative will keep them both compliant for the duration of the procedure.”

“I’ll take her down, I should be there.” His grandfather quirked an eyebrow and shook his head.

“Really, having second thoughts she is of no concern to you.” Sebastian looked harshly at the old man. “Your words grandson, not mine.”

“And you assured me there would be no pain, no unforeseen complications and then you go ahead and drug the mother. You didn’t tell me that - I’m not saying I wouldn’t still allow this, but she is, after all, a child. I don’t want her to experience any undue pain.” 

“How would you supply the girl without the drugs? Do tell – I’m all ears.” 

Sebastian shrugged – he hadn’t really thought of the actual nuts and bolts of this – he followed his grandfather. 

The stairs were steep and deep, thirteen of them, lit only by small incandescent bulbs. He had to correct for the last step before righting himself before falling into an old oaken door. Alistair had not bothered to keep it open for him to enter with the girl. The man was intent only on his goal, his experiment; everything else faded in the background.

“Put her on the table there.” Pointing to a disgusting looking oblong surface with small child sized leather straps affixed in the areas for arms, hands, legs and ankles. “Strap her in.” 

“Bit small for these types of restraints.” 

“Use the upper set and there is a set of chains that will lock in where needed. Make sure she’s secure.” Sebastian did as instructed.

“Just how painful is this going to be? You’ve already drugged her.” His grandfather had his back turned away, obviously doing something with his beakers and vials. With no response, Sebastian focused his voice a little harder. “How painful?”

“If, as you say, it doesn’t matter…. why ask? Sebastian, I wonder what exactly are your feelings towards this child?” He shook his head.

“I may not care about her and the mother but, I have some decency grandfather, no undue harm. Even in my other endeavors I make it quick, painless.”

A strange laugh came from the man. “Other endeavors, is that what you call it? No matter. As to your question – it will be painful, this works better with invitro or newborns; before, shall we say, the soul has entered the vessel.” Sebastian experienced an unexpected shiver, out of character for him. If he’d had more scruples, he might have put a stop to it then and there; however, there was the inheritance to consider.

He stepped away.

The scream was low at first, the initial injection. The chains and straps were necessary, it seemed to be a series of different syringes full of god only knows what, each causing more screams and shaking. His original trepidation diminished as the time passed. In actuality, the totality was maybe twenty minutes with the last sound coming from the child’s throat bloodcurdling.

Sebastian watched as the spasms and convulsions continued for a few minutes before Charlotte’s small body relaxed and stilled. Alistair checked the girl’s pulse, heart and lungs. Pulling the eyelid up he peered closely, looking for signs of what Sebastian wasn’t sure.

“Won’t Lydia know something was done? Puncture marks, changes?” His grandfather was just humming to himself absently as he examined the girl.

“No… I injected in folds, between toes, inconspicuous unless you were looking and knew what to look for. The only thing is she might seem a bit sluggish for a few days. I think she should stay here for a period of time, make up something for the woman. Before you send them back to the Ukraine. I want to see if it works…. I must see the results.”

Another wave of second guessing assaulted his senses. How was he going to explain this, to both Lydia and to his wife? He would have to stay as well; it was a given the woman would not want to stay without him. And, if he did, would she expect him to reignite what their relationship once was?

The sex would be fine but, anything else, including feigning a desire to know this child, was something he wasn’t prepared to do.

The chime of his cell phone pulled him away from his thoughts. “Yes, Black here.” Eyes crinkled in delight, that was one less complication; his confederate had completed his task and Todd’s body would never be found. “What about the brother? No, just keep tabs on him once I send them home, let’s arrange for evidence to appear. Yes, Lydia and her brother – I’ll make some excuse to have her and the crew go to Paris early, let’s say two weeks. No, she has to stay for a few more days…Yes, that’s fine.” Replacing the phone in his suit jacket pocket he turned to his daughter and grandfather.

“We had better take her back upstairs, before Lydia regains consciousness.” Sebastian grabbed at the straps, unlocking the chains, the girl didn’t appear to have any marks on her. That was a surprise believing there should be bruising of some sort? It bothered him a bit but he was in it for the long haul and picked up the toddler.

Starting up the stairs following his grandfather he was rehearsing his story – it had to be a good one. Lydia was smart, that was one of the reasons for his involvement with her in the first place.

He had corralled a good number of like-minded individuals to build his team, starting first with the magic and the more profitable endeavors in high-end thefts, becoming a formidable group, never leaving evidence – and as of yet, never being caught.

That would change, very shortly and then he, the great Sebastian Black would hang up his pseudonym William Archer. Maybe he could just do the show, take it slower – no need to take chances, once he received his inheritance.

“What do you mean we’re staying here?” Still confused, they were sitting in the living room, a teacup on the table in front of her. Charlotte was sitting on the green Persian carpet, listlessly playing with a doll. Where had the doll come from again? She couldn’t remember or, rather she was fuzzy on details. 

They came up to the house, had sort of a lunch and then…she got tired. 

“Thought you and the kid could stay for a couple of days, maybe I could show you the sites before you go back home Lydia. We do have things to talk about, what do you say?” The feeling she was being played kept pounding at her brain.

Two years, it had been two years and Bash had not been in the picture. Todd had stepped in, helped her with the new baby. Maybe not a family in the strictest sense, but Charlotte loved him, and things were good. The enterprise had continued, even without the amazing Sebastian Black.

Then a few days ago out of the blue the invitation, he wanted to see the girl. She couldn’t say no; her hope had always been he would want her and their daughter. With very limited thought she took the tickets and boarded the plane.

Now he wanted her to stay a few days. Things just weren’t adding up in her mind but her body and longing for what once was banished the troubling thoughts. She agreed, not with complete enthusiasm, when it was revealed they would be staying with the creepy grandfather.

Sebastian was pleased…no real arguing, that was a plus, this would all work.


	4. Chapter 4

It didn’t take long to realize that the outcome was nothing that he had envisioned; after all it was experimental. Tantrums followed by excitable highs, fugue state ending with the girl seizing – it was a whirlwind of the adults trying to corral the girl as she flitted from one thing to another. Sebastian wondered if, when she could understand, what would she be saying. It appeared she was experiencing hallucinations telling them outrageous stories, accusing them of hurting her, making her do things. Those episodes were, at first, infrequent but within a day they exploded. Lydia was at loss as to why her daughter was having these fantasies.

Then there were moments when Charlottes eyes seemed to glaze over and stare right through him, an unnerving intelligence hidden behind the façade of a child.

Her mother noticed the disturbing change, hanging onto a hope it was just the surroundings, Charlotte was missing home and normalcy. 

The plan had been for them to stay for a week but this development had alerted Lydia. “I have to take her back to the Ukraine Bash – something normal. She should be seen by her own pediatrician, this isn’t right. Besides, you don’t really want me, us here. I don’t know why you wanted us in the first place but it’s time we go back to Todd and home.”

It was easier this way, nothing would be accomplished with them here. “Fine, whatever Lydia. I’ll make the arrangements. Just let’s keep in touch, I have a job coming up soon – Paris, are you available?” It was best to get everything in motion now, no loose ends. Eyebrows quirked to one side, but she nodded – they still had to eat. 

“Do you want to whole crew this time? Are you coming as well?” The car was making its way through the midday New York traffic. 

Shaking his head absently. “Not sure yet…I have to get my contacts in place first. If not in the beginning, the planning I’ll meet up with you in Paris; have to arrange a show in the area – appearances and all that. You can take one or two with you, maybe your brother, he’d be the best choice. It’s a big score – won’t have to do anything after…for a while at any rate.” 

“Okay, I’ll set it up with him, just send me the details and when you want to hit the target. I’ll be waiting.” 

As the plane taxied out and rose into the air, he mused that if all went as planned, the imminent problem of Lydia and the family would be a distant memory. 

Alistair was incensed when told they were returning home immediately wanting to keep tabs on his handiwork. Sebastian assured him he would spirit the child away once the mother was safely out of the picture. He would return to the States and stay this time, things were getting dicey in Europe, too much scrutiny. 

Everything would be fine – it would work out wonderfully. 

“James…. I’m worried.” Marie was beside herself; all the sneaking around was making her paranoid, feeling that eyes were watching her every move. Understanding the necessity for such deception did nothing to alleviate the blackness she felt clouding her life. 

Terrified for her offspring’s wellbeing had become her only concern. Seeking out Sebastian’s father James Orwell Black, after discovering Alistair’s journal was the first step, he knew what his son was like. 

Finding the diary one evening when they had attended at the older man’s invitation for a dinner. Marie dreaded seeing the Black patriarch, the Archive was a dismal place but her husband had insisted, adamant they accept. 

After a very uncomfortable dinner the two men had retired to the smoking room to discuss ‘men’s business’, leaving her to her own devices. Wandering around the upper floor of the Archive, scrutinizing the odd portraits lining the walls, she had ended up in what she assumed was Alistair’s office.

Normally not taking much notice of writings not her own, she happened to glance down at the open pages. Her heart started to beat wildly beneath her rib cage, sweat formed over her brow. With shaking hands, she turned to leave, noticing what she had assumed was a statue in the corner turn its black head and stared. That was all it took – fleeing back to the dining room, sitting down, wringing her hands and waited for Sebastian so she could leave. 

She had to do something….now. 

“That book, journal is full of odd things, strange writings and it looks like he’s planning something bad, very bad. And, I don’t know how but I think it has something to do with my baby – to experiment on it somehow.” 

He took her hand, tracing small circles in the palm, uttering calming reassurances.

James wasn’t entirely surprised or shocked, his father was mad. The Vale was his whole reason for being and his vision had changed over the years, pulling some of the membership into his warped idea for what humankind and what the world was to be. 

Finding out that he had written it down, well that wasn’t exactly outside of what his father would do. Posterity and such. What did disturb him was that he was going to use his son’s unborn child. Knowing what his own son lusted after could be the catalyst for this outrage.

“I know there was talk of inheritance. Sebastian was intent on pleasing the old man.” James put a calming arm around his daughter-in-law.

“Don’t fret Marie. I have an idea of what might be going on – I’ll see what I can discover from some of my contacts within the organization.”

“But…the baby….”

“We’ll make sure of the child’s future. First, we must ensure the right of inheritance. Butter Alistair up.” Marie started to shake her head no. “You must, have him sign some papers I’ll give you – after the papers are signed I’ll take this whole situation to a trusted friend, a solicitor, we’ll ensure the Archive, inheritance, property and whatever else is under Alistair’s control will skip Sebastian and go directly to the child. I’ll guarantee my son will never see a dime of any of it.”

Marie tried hard to believe, taking deep cleansing breaths; control, she had to get control of herself… for the sake of her child. There was a slight glimmer of hope in this otherwise ominous situation. “Okay… James but, what if he suspects something? Today I managed to get out without too much trouble; he’s busy with his other woman – the one I told you about, this one came with a daughter. He doesn’t think I know but, I saw them together. No mistake there, the little girl has his eyes, your eyes. I guess you have a grand-daughter.” That was news to him, he’d been keeping a close eye on Marie and had missed the comings and goings of his son, he should have been aware.

That error would have to be corrected, he would make sure to know everything there was to know about his son, his father and hopefully what their overall plan was. Making the inquiries would send up red flags but there was no other choice, not now. Finally, his father’s madness had gone too far, and his son had been long gone way before this. The only reasonable course of action would be to protect the future of his grandchild, the legitimate one.

Getting Alistair to ensure the legacy passing to the child was easy, coveting his grandson’s unborn fetus, he gladly reassured the scatter-brained Marie. 

It made Marie feel a bit better, she was doing something against them. She was going to fight, she had to.

Alistair was positive the paper wouldn’t hold up in court, the silly woman thought a signature would ensure her desires for the child. Sebastian was right, the woman was a waste of breath. It didn’t really matter; however, what was of concern was the experiment had gone off the rails, with the child showing signs of mental instability. He needed the unborn fetus; a requirement paramount of success, needing fresh DNA to manipulate. It had to be Sebastian’s child, and he would need access soon, if signing a worthless sheet of paper for the woman to get what he needed, that was fine with him.

Carrying a small paper bag of fruit, a small deception to give credence to the outing, if it happened that she was caught. Striding as fast as she could manage in her condition, she tried to calm her racing heart and muddled mind. Not yet believing this situation was a reality, the clandestine activities caused her worrying paranoia to creep back into her daily routines. Every time she ventured out without the servants Sebastian had employed to keep an eye on her, made it more likely he would suspect something. 

Of course, he said it was for her and the baby’s well-being, an obvious mistruth, spurring to further work against whatever was in the works. Granted the last couple of days he’d been completely consumed with the next magical spectacle, somewhere in Europe.

Ascending the cobbled stone stairs to her two-story walk-up sent a shudder up her spine. Her palms were sweating profusely, gritting her teeth in anticipation of the oncoming storm she turned the tarnished old brass knob.

Relief washed over her, Sebastian wasn’t home. 

Rushing she quickly threw her cloak off her shoulders and slipped her overly tight shoes off, to allow a bit of comfort. 

“Mrs. Black, where have you been? You’re supposed to be resting, your husband’s orders.” Marie turned towards the reprimand; the middle aged ‘nurse’ was frowning in disapproval. Holding up the brown shopping bag filled with fragrant ripe peaches.

“I went for a walk and found these lovely morsels. Cravings….you know.” There was a distinct look of suspicion but Marie stood her ground. Smiling she took a seat in her white wicker rocker near the living room window, placing the bag on the small pedestal table on the right. 

Refusing to acknowledge the servant she continued to arrange herself, turning the Tiffany lamp on, resting her swollen legs up on the ottoman and sighed with obvious contentment. The ‘nurse’ humffed and returned to the kitchen, giving her a few sideways glances as she closed the door.

As soon as the woman had left Marie moved the phone closer to her, she had to talk to James. Loud ringing just as she was about to pick up the handset startled her. “I’ll send a courier to pick up the papers Marie, is Sebastian home?”

“No, I haven’t seen him - he’s setting up one of his shows. I hope this works James; I’m scared.” 

“It will work, I’m setting up plans Marie, you and your child will be fine. Please don’t worry.” 

The door slammed open announcing Sebastian’s arrival, in a foul mood. 

Whispering. “I have to go James.” Heart pounding and her nerves threatening to expose her deceptiveness. Trying to hide her discomfort, she pulled her cross stitch over onto her lap. Taking one of pink succulent pieces of fruit, she bit into to hide some of the tension she was positive would show in her face. “Sebastian?”

His stormy countenance sullied the mood immediately. The darkness surrounding him was worse than it ever was. His eyes stared with undiluted anger towards his wife. Coupled with her already heightened wariness she could not still her trembling hands. Even being prepared, straightening her aching spine she waited for the invariable onslaught of accusations.

“Where have been Marie? The servants tell me you go out without one of them going with you. You know what I think about that. Where are you going? What are you doing?” She sighed, it was harder than she anticipated, Sebastian always made her feel worthless, small. Turning her gaze to focus on the dull beige wallpaper behind him, trying to select the right thing to say, to deflect from anything he may suspect. 

“I don’t need a babysitter Sebastian, I’m pregnant not an invalid. I went out to get some peaches.” Indicating the bag. “Would you care for one, they are quite exquisite, for this time of year. Really Sebastian, is it so bad I go out for a little while, fresh air – it’s good for the baby, your baby.” 

The nurse had returned to the living room, waiting in the doorway. Glancing furtively towards the woman he nodded towards his wife. The meaning was more than clear, keep her in the house, watch her. 

Instead of answering Marie’s query, he turned, stomping out of the room, heavy footfalls shaking the assorted figurines lining the bookshelf. Ascending the stairs up to the second floor, slamming the bedroom door causing the glass in the windows to shutter, threatening to burst in protest. The very foundation of the turn of the century walk-up quaking in response to the occupant’s presence.

Glistening tears appeared at the corners of her eyes, as she picked at a stray thread in the embroidery. Her grasp had tightened onto the work in sorrow, yet again bemoaning her lot in life.

“Well I guess that went better than expected.” Lovingly Marie gently stroked her expanded belly, caressing the bundle resting there. “You are my heart little one, I can’t wait to meet you. We’ll have a wonderful life together you and I.” A small kick returned the touch making a small tented area just above her navel, causing a small smile to turn the corners of her mouth upwards, reliving some of the stress lines that usually resided there.

The courier came shortly after five, Sebastian had not yet resurfaced from his room. Wondering why this sudden further degradation to his normal unpleasantness, she found her breathing settling, at least their plans were in motion.

“What do you mean? I already gave you a child, you can’t have anything else grandfather.” It had come out of nowhere, the phone call. He’d been discussing the upcoming show in Europe. 

“I need access to the unborn fetus, to make it better, stronger. It is the future of mankind Sebastian. It will work.”

“Apparently you can’t give assurances of that Alistair, the girl is showing signs of mental illness. Whatever it is you did, was not a success, anything but.” His grandfather was asking for his unborn child, to do that procedure on. The mechanics of how that would even be accomplished escaped him.

“Sebastian, my boy, I told you unborn fetus would be ideal. I tried with the girl and the results were not as expected. It would not happen with the fetus. I could access the DNA before life begins.” His grandfather was quantifiably insane, what could he say. He wouldn’t subject the baby to that, he couldn’t bring himself to do that.

It had been one thing to offer up the girl, she didn’t matter to him. If he was truthful with himself, the new baby didn’t mean all that much either, but he did have some decency. He saw first-hand what happened to the girl Charlotte, it was horrendous. No, he couldn’t do it to the baby. 

“Remember Sebastian what you want, desire. It will all be yours.” He had hung the phone up and returned home. His grandfather knew his triggers, the unrelenting need for wealth, power but could he do this? 

Marie was sitting in the chair with that infernal stitching eating peaches of all things. She wasn’t supposed to go out without a chaperon, she’d become more of a hinderance and nothing could go awry. His instincts told him that something was going on with his wife but even after interrogating the staff could find nothing untoward.

She had changed since they married almost two years ago. Granted it had been a mistake in the first place, one of which he still couldn’t get his head around or understand why he had even done it. He wasn’t the type, didn’t want any ties, no responsibilities. She was beautiful and maddeningly unattainable, refusing his advances. 

The first date was only on the condition they went to a certain restaurant with one of her friends, professing she wasn’t comfortable dining with a stranger. He showered her with flowers and gifts, presenting himself as a ‘lovesick’ suitor. It took him almost three months before she consented to have dinner alone with him.

It progressively went downhill from there. Her demands of his pledging true love, agreeing to her request of comporting themselves in a civilized manner. It was like he’d fallen into a time warp and was living in the early turn of the century.

All of it had blinded him, his lust for her and only her would not abate. Giving up pursuing other female companionship, his focus only on Marie; it was almost as if she had cast a spell over him. 

And it had worked, he got down on one knee and proposed – he couldn’t stop himself. He saw himself doing it, it was like a waking dream; the smile was radiant as she accepted the exquisite diamond ring, as he slipped it on her finger. But even then, she would not allow him to take her, wanting to wait for their wedding night. Frustration was his constant companion – his plan was to propose, take his pleasure and then disappear like any decent magician. 

The ceremony was a small affair in upper New York, neither of their families were in attendance. She was stunning.

His disappointment in their wedding bed was nothing he could hide. She was inexperienced, a deer in the head lights and screamed bloody murder when he entered her. It was rape, violent and brutal, ripping away the wedding dress before the door closed. His annoyance and aggravation with the endless games and waiting over the previous months had burst forth in unbound roughness. His goal was his release and be damned with anything else. 

And it was anything but quick, he was going to get what he’d waited for, no matter the pleas for him to stop. He tied her to the bed to stop her from fleeing. She cried, she screamed and she pleaded, which just fueled his rage. 

Marie was terrified, the pain almost unbearable. Feeling used and deviled was the least of the complete dismantling of her idea of love and marriage. The hitting just another quashing of anything she had believed.

Ending what seemed like hours of torture, Marie cowered in the corner, back against the wall on the floor. Sebastian was repulsed settled in for the night. Marie couldn’t bear to be the same room but stayed until she was sure he had fallen asleep. Picking up the tatters of the beautiful white wedding gown she slipped from the bedroom and found the reclining chair in what was Sebastian’s office. Exhausted from the turmoil of the wedding night she curled up in a ball and tried to sleep.

The following morning was strained with Marie trying to accept her marriage. Awaking to sore, bruised limbs and a burning pubic area she made her way to the bathroom to try and clean herself up. The bath water soothed her tormented body but also showed the results with the rusty brown residue floating on the surface. It was a reminder of how bad it had been and she assumed would be again.

There was no one to confide in, to talk to and during the aftermath had bolstered her courage to try and make the best of a terrible situation. 

It wasn’t that she didn’t know about sex, researching as much as she could before the wedding. The novels she read painted a picture of erotic bliss, something to be cherished. In actual truth it was painful, messy and there was no love that she could see. Maybe that was a woman’s lot in life, but she vowed to make it work, whatever it took.

The first few weeks slowly turned into a cycle of small talk, apologies – mostly on Marie’s part, and then a difficult coupling with Marie barely responding. The following morning there would be more pain, more bruises and sorrow. Finally, after a miserable year Sebastian left on an extended magical tour of Asia, giving Marie the release from the constant agony.

It wasn’t long after that she was feeling sick each morning, couldn’t keep even the slightest amount of soft food down. Anything other than weak tea would immediately come up. Her face was puffy, her feet seemed swollen and she was tired, bone tired. Seeing the signs, the cook urged her to seek medical advice. 

Leaving the doctor’s office, the morning she discovered her pregnancy was one filled with first shock, then wonder at the miracle of a new life that had been created from the misery that had been her lot up till that day.

The hope had been that Sebastian would be thrilled when he returned. Surely, he would welcome a child, isn’t that why people married?

It had been too much to expect. All Marie got was recriminations and her husband drifting even further from her and their union. Accusations of unfaithfulness, of having an affair, sleeping with someone else, probably one of the servants. He wouldn’t have been surprised. Marie couldn’t reconcile the hate he spewed at her. He discounted anything she said, shutting her out, keeping her basically under lock and key.

Discovery of the journal during that terrifying dinner with the patriarch of the Black family, had a dread grow over her heart and mind; whatever was going on was bad. 

“Marie…Marie…are you still there?” She shook herself from the troubling thoughts. She had picked up the phone when it rang, thought she’d been listening but again her mind wandered.

“Yes James. I’m sorry, the courier picked up the papers. No Sebastian doesn’t know anything, still in his office. Something happened, I’m sure of it, he’s in a foul mood, worse than I’ve seen. He’s been spending time with his grandfather frequently since he got back. Each time he comes home, he seems even more hostile than before he left.”

James had a bad feeling about all his daughter-in-law was telling him. If his son was dealing with his father that meant that something was in the works with the Vale. That would not do, an investigation was in order, whatever it was wouldn’t be good.

The Archive was as it always was, old, dusty and foreboding. It didn’t help that Alistair kept the décor early turn of the century giving only a nod to the electronic age. 

James straightened his suit jacket, worn to appease the sensibilities of his father. Wanting information, he had to tread carefully. “Father, you are looking well.” Alistair glowered at his son, suspicious of the untimely and unwarranted visit, it had been almost a year since he had laid eyes on his progeny. Whatever precipitated this meeting alluded him, unless it had to do with his grandson Sebastian.

“Why are you here James. I was under the impression you didn’t want any part of me, your heritage or the organization. Isn’t that what you said when you moved out, married without my consent? The last time I saw you was when you came by last year to let me know where you were moving to. Makes me wonder just what brings you here.” He’d known this would be difficult, but he had to see what he could find out, for the sake of Marie and the unborn grandchild.

“Sebastian.”

“Ah…yes, your son. He does seem to be more willing to keep family ties, over those of his father. At least he’s willing to assist the Legacy.” James’ eyebrows climbed towards his hairline, that was disturbing. The Legacy, Sebastian was willing to assist the Vale and the Black responsibility? 

“Really – I was coming to tell you of your impending great grandchild, I thought it my obligation. I had no idea you’d seen him.” Alistair was sure that was unlikely, his son was not good at hiding his emotions; a weak individual. “So, he’s taking up the mantle then?”

“It is yet to be decided, possibly.” The old man cleared his throat and brought his glass of brandy to his lips to take a sip. “Someone in this family must continue the line, I’m quite confident Sebastian will see the light.”

Whatever his father was concocting obviously needed a Black, no wonder Marie was concerned. He had to try and discover what nefarious deed he was planning. 

“I guess you won’t enlighten your son?” The laugh was haughty and cruel. Alistair rose and placed his hands on the old oak desk, glaring at James.

“No, you left me, your family, your heritage and Corvus Vale years ago. If Sebastian wants to join, it’s his right and I will gladly assist him in any and all ways that I can. As for you James, you are nothing to me and were nothing to me when you threw our legacy in my face. You made this choice, so live with it. See yourself out.” Turning he walked out of the room leaving James alone.


	5. Chapter 5

“Have you decided?” The man was persistent, it hadn’t even been a day since the first discussion and Alistair had called asking again.

“It hasn’t even been twenty-four hours grandfather.”

“There’s no time to waste, your wife is near term is she not?” Marie was most certainly almost at term. If the timing was correct, she should deliver before the end of the month; meaning, if he were to do this, it would have to be arranged quickly.

“She is… I’m just not sure – yet.” Sensing the agitation over the phone wires, it was palatable, his grandfather was pushing, cajoling, the full force of his personality to bear. 

“Sebastian, son this is a monumental development for humankind! How can you deprive the world of this discovery - I have offered in good faith. Please let us do this for the Black family Legacy, let us usher in a new age. Can you not see the value of this, the vision? You want money, this will provide everything you desire and more. Think of the power boy, to do what you want, when you want. No one will be able to challenge you. You will not answer to anyone other than yourself.” 

The undeniable lust for riches and for power pushed at his tenuous hold on decency and it didn’t take long before Sebastian was seeing things his grandfather’s way, agreeing to allow access to the unborn child. Now to employ the doctor, manufacture a plausible reason for a meeting. It was unfortunate that Sebastian had been keeping his wife under what was basically house arrest. The woman was trying to push back, causing problems. It would make it almost impossible to think he was doing it for the baby, what with his current attitude being what it was. 

He would have to have his grandson try and temper his feelings, for the good of the project. Combativeness, non-compliance would do nothing to further the progression to his ultimate plans for the fetus…the great vision, a lifetime in waiting. 

“Good…good, I will contact Dr. Havers; I’ll call with the time for you to bring Marie in for a check-up.”

“She already has an obstetrician who has been following the pregnancy.”

“That is no matter. Convince your wife to see a ‘specialist’ for the care and well-being of the baby. You’ve made somewhat of a mis-step with your bullying – that has to stop, if only for the near future. You must make her compliable and willing to be reasonable. If you want power, this is a good start. Be manganous, kind….I know that will challenge you but you are a performer – be the husband, father she wants for the child, bend her to your will. I’ll call you with the details tomorrow.”

After ending the call Sebastian put on his charming persona, the one he used to weddle his way into the beds of unsuspecting women. He could do this, what would a few days be to him. If all went as planned, Marie and the unwanted child will be forgotten memories.

Caught unawares when Sebastian joined her in the drawing room, Marie saw the man she had first encountered, the one who swept her off her feet. Suspicion again rose its ugly head, he was pleasant, wearing the countenance of a loving husband as he gently took her hand in his. 

Soft endearing words, ensuring all he wanted was to confirm the health of the baby. A specialist could ease any possible doubts, apologies for his behavior blaming the worry of her slight stature, it seemed she was overly large. Sorry for the way he tried to shun her blaming himself for his unfettered cowardness. He wasn’t sure he could be a good father, never dreamed they would have a child so soon.

The words said one thing, her heart said something else. Not sure why he was acting the way he was, refusing to fully embrace this ‘new’ Sebastian. However, he did have a point; she too had some concerns along that line. It did seem the weight had been more than what was normal. Even the doctor was at a loss putting it down to water weight. Her naivety in most of the ways of life did her a dis-service, even to the offer of the ultrasound. She hadn’t trusted the machine not wanting anything to harm her child. No matter what the medical staff suggested she would rely on her instinct and ‘trust in God’ that all was well. 

Her distrust in both the medical profession, instilled at an early age from her own parents, combined with her life with Sebastian made it impossible for her to even venture a guess as to what was ‘normal’. It was possible her husband cared, at least somewhat for the child – he was the father? It was a faint hope, maybe everything would be alright. 

She agreed. There was no way she could have discerned the devastation that choice would bring. 

“James…I’m sorry to call so late but, something has happened, and I don’t believe it can be undone.” His senses were taut with alarm. He heard the soft, scared voice through the wires permeating the quiet of his domicile. It had been about a week since he’d spoken with her, the papers had been signed, all was in place, as best as he could manage for the protection of the new child. They were just waiting for the event to finalize the legalities.

“Explain to me what you’re talking about Marie.” The discussion just made him more and more troubled. Marie talked of going to a specialist at the urging of her husband but not really remembering the actual appointment. There was a blankness in her memory she said – fuzzy at best after taking her place on the examining table.

When she questioned Sebastian, he said it was just a side effect of the slight sedative the doctor had administered. The dizziness distressed her countenance and she couldn’t explain the extra cramping and bruising she discovered along her mid-section.  
“Who was the doctor you saw… where was his office?” 

“A Dr. Michael…no Mitchell Havers.”

“Christ.”

“What’s wrong James, tell me what’s wrong?!” He didn’t know for sure, but his suspicions were unfortunately coming to fruition. Calm…he must instill calm and see what he could find out.

“I’m not sure but I’ll find out. I’m sure it’s nothing that we can’t rectify, keep your wits about you my dear. Don’t let on to Sebastian you’re worried or concerned, go about your daily business. I’ll contact you as soon as I can. I know you won’t but don’t let him know you’ve been talking to me … I think that might be dangerous – for us both.”

Difficult as it was, she complied, showing no outward signs of distress. At least until her father-in-law called her to explained what he had discovered and that he would have to disappear shortly.

“I’m so sorry my love but Sebastian allowed Alistair access to the babe…or, should I say babies; you’re having twins.” Sitting down abruptly trying to catch her breath. It made sense, the weight, how big she was but… access – what did that mean?

“What…James, I don’t understand access to the babies? How? Why?” He explained in explicit detail what he had discovered through his connections within the Vale. Alistair had been experimenting with gene manipulation; a procedure to try and alter the genome of the fetus to make it stronger, smarter; and he had used her children. Not sure if it could be undone at this stage or, if the damage was already beyond repair.

His poking around had him now on the run, the Vale not taking it lightly with the intrusion in their business; after he had denounced the organization. It was the Vale’s operational prerogative to eliminate dangerous entities; to which he found he had been designated. He was preparing a contingency after ensuring the safety of his grandchildren. 

A prudent hope on his part, the only thing he could now control, his own survival - the new membership was not to be discounted. The once grand association, society was slowly dying – corrupted from within. The few remaining devotees had little, if any, sway here in the States – the contract, order for his elimination could not be stopped. 

His solution could stymie the inevitable but he would have to act fast.

“I’ll have the documentation amended to include both children, two boys. Write a letter explaining all of this; I will ensure its safety. It will be hidden from all until the time comes for revelation. I can’t stop or change what has transpired, but we can change the ultimate outcome.”

“Surely they wouldn’t have harmed the babies…. Sebastian couldn’t have done that.”

“He could and has, it would have been the only way Alistair and that quack Mitchell Havers could have done this heinous thing. 

We now must face it head-on, push forward with our course. Guarantee the babes are safe, if they survive Marie.” He felt the despondent tears streaming down her sweet face, it was inconceivable what had been put in motion. The knowledge he couldn’t hinder what was going to happen to his daughter-in-law, ate at his soul. The Vale’s past performance in these kinds of matters just cemented his belief of her ultimate sacrifice – but, for her children, his hand could not be revealed, if he was to make it a possibility for their future safety. 

Ending the call, endless hours of crying, and soul searching, she composed the detailed letter to unborn sons, Jonathan and Cameron…. she would name them Jonathan and Cameron; pouring out her heart to two boys who probably would never know how much she truly loved them. 

She wasn’t stupid. If Sebastian was so uncaring and cruel as to allow what he had, it wasn’t much of leap to realize that not only was her father-in-law in grievous danger, but she was also. 

The legal documents were corrected and secured with a trusted solicitor; the letter, along with the map she had discovered in Alistair’s journal and the deed to the Archive was sealed for the future. Holding in her hands what little she and James could provide to protect her sons.

Waiting outside of the old building he had waited until the black limo departed with his father secured in the back seat. The fact his father was a creature of habit in anything Vale related worked in his favor. 

The lock wasn’t hard to confound, having lived in this house for a time and knew the secrets, where to push to employ certain entries. Stealing up the stairs quickly he went directly to the old brass time piece located on the back wall near the panels concealing the smoking room. 

Memories from years ago when he first discovered the small bleak room had him cringe. Stale cigar smoke still lingered, the light dim and yellowed. A single caw from somewhere down the hallway had him rooted as he listened intently. Being caught was not a possibility, this had to be done. The letter and documents must be secreted away until the boys grew and could understand.

Prying off the back of the unworking mechanism wasn’t difficult. This was something of a relic, not taking any presence in the household other than the fact it was and had always been a part of this old house. 

For extra security and caution James sealed the back of clock and cemented it in place with the caulking he’d brought with him. It was a quick, hard sealing compound that should survive the test of time. 

Taking one last look around, realizing in all likelihood he would not see the inside of the place for what could be years, he left without any regrets. Having done all he could do; a weary sigh escaped, it would have to be enough. It was the safest place for it – hidden in plain sight.

He prayed it would be enough.

“Where are you going James?” He hadn’t planned on telling her of his strategy; it was a dangerous enterprise and could backfire, but it was his only choice.

“I found the contract for my… ‘hit’. If I don’t disappear, fake my death, the Vale will do it for me.” The tears started again; they were meeting for the last time. She had slipped out of the apartment, past her ever-present chaperone and took a taxi to a small bistro on the upper east side. 

“Oh…no, James I can’t do this alone. I have no one I can count on. Even this meeting is putting things in a very precarious situation for me, if they find out. What am I going to do?” Clasping her shaking hands in his own he tried to comfort her.

“You’re strong Marie and we have done what we can. Let God decide from this point on, it’s all we can do.” James had given her a quick hug and loving kiss on her cheek before turning walking down the street. He never looked back.

Returning to the house she found Sebastian pacing, hands in his pockets. “Where have been again Marie? This must stop, you must protect the child.” Not verbally responding she just nodded her head and went up to her room collapsing on the bed, cradling her stomach and sobbed.

James heard of the birth through channels set up before disappearing. Two healthy boys, sharing the coloring of their mother and the ocean blue eyes of their father.

Marie read the article splashed boldly in a banner on the front page of the New York Times. It was regarding the tragic loss of one New York’s upstanding citizens, an arson attack, destroying the entire building and scorching both neighbors’ property. The stubborn fire took days before the smoldering was completely negated. It left nothing, burning so hot and so long, all that remained was white ash. It was fortunate that the only casualty had been one, James Orwell Black.

A tear found its way down her flushed cheeks, he’d gone, knew he was alive and now hidden from her. Despair overwhelmed her which followed closely by a searing pain rushing through her mid-section. The warmth of fluid rushed down her legs making her clutch at something to hold onto as she dropped to the floor.

Sebastian found her in full on labor. It was a hard, long night with just the help from the maid; vehemently forbidding anyone to call an ambulance; instead calling Alistair who arrived with Dr. Havers in tow.

Marie remembered very little other than pain, constant pain. 

Waking from a drug induced sleep the next day she was greeted to a silent room, her room. She ached head to toe and felt groggy. Coming more to her senses she surveyed the room looking for Sebastian and the twins; she was sure they delivered successfully. Where were her boys? A faint recollection of small cries punched through the fog of her brain.

“Where are they…?” She didn’t think she’d said it out loud until there were soft hands pushing her back into the pillows of the bed.

“Mrs. Black please calm yourself. The babies are quite well, Mr. Black has taken them to another room to allow you to rest, it was a very difficult labor, you lost a lot of blood. Please rest.” Rocking her head back and forth, not stopping till she saw her sons confirming they were safe. She would not stop, would not comply, she had to have them both in her arms – to feel them the solidness, the realness; they were hers – she’d been waiting nine months to greet them. 

Exiting the room in a flurry, the flustered maid retrieved both boys and Sebastian.

As soon as she saw them both alive and wrapped in cozy blankets, relaxation overtook her, and a small smile appeared on her lips. “Okay, good my little ones, mommy is here for you.” She touched each lovingly and then saw the storm clouds in her husband’s eyes. Nothing had really changed except now she had two little people to love and protect. Closing her eyes, she slipped into a fitful unnatural sleep. 

Sebastian was beside himself with anger. The realization James had somehow made sure the inheritance he had been promised was to go to the two brats. The knowledge was swift in its coming, almost the moment after he called Alistair with the news of the two children. He was relishing the new found wealth, it was cemented now with the birth. It was until the phone call, his grandfather tried to cushion the blow by saying he was looking into possibilities, if there was something that could be done, it was only a matter of time before all would be as he had promised. It was just a small bump in the road. 

Sebastian was not appeased, Marie had managed to saddle him with two children, and now there was a good chance he wouldn’t even have the wealth – the reasons behind the entire mess.

Livid, he wasn’t in the mood when Marie insisted on naming them. Jonathan and Cameron – what kind of names were those? 

The next day he dismissed the entire staff, leaving Marie and the boys alone. He would correct this event and be done with it, go to Europe and start a new tour, return to his more profitable endeavors.

Making sure she received more morphine than had been prescribed he taunted her and told her terrible things, what he would do to the boys, make sure he would get what he was due. The vile evil he spewed about her character, the paternity of the boys and anything else that came to mind just made even her confinement torturous. The only bright spot being the daily visits of the two babies.

He had tried his best to keep them from her but somehow the nurse attending would bring the brats in frequently. Marie seemed to gain strength from that bond, motherly protectiveness outweighing anything else, shielding her in that relationship with her sons.

Today would be the day, he was going divest himself of this cumbersome baggage, one way or another. “I’m taking those brats now Marie.” She tried desperately to hold onto them without success. Weak and still under the influence of the drugs Havers had been giving her, she fought to move, a mother’s instinct to protect her babies. 

Unsteadily she got up from her bed holding onto furniture as she laboriously made her way to the hallway. Fuzzy and uncoordinated; the results of the drugs coursing through her blood, she blindly went towards the rooms on the west side of the second floor. Sebastian stepped out from behind one of the closed doors standing close behind her as she approached the stairs. Even in her state she felt his hot breath on her neck. Fear started to push through the fog. “It’s about time we end our relationship Marie. I’m going to make sure those brats aren’t a problem, they’ll catch a good price in the trade – don’t worry my dear, I’ll be quite content. I will have what was promised! You or anyone else can’t stop it.” Trying to catch herself as her foot slipped on the first step, the added push from her husband made it more the worse. Her eyes went wild with a dreadful kind of understanding, followed by overwhelming regret she wouldn’t be able to help her boys, dying as her weakened body tumbled down the staircase, splaying in an awkward position at the bottom. The deathly silence was shattered by the small cries from two infants in the upstairs bedroom.

It was easy to explain away, tragic loss. Marie had just delivered and was in a drug haze when she tried to find him. He’d been busy dealing with his new sons. 

The investigation was sloppy and short. The obvious graft and payoffs to certain individuals was covered up. No one wanted to challenge Alistair Black and the powerful organization it was rumored he led. The burial even shorter, with the briefest mention in the papers. There were raised eyebrows and whispered gossip but nothing came of it, the fear of reprisals kept everyone silent.

James was distraught not knowing how he could further help the two children, now left in the care of Sebastian Black. He had known this was the more than likely the outcome but there had been a faint hope he was wrong. 

There had to something else he could do.

“What do you mean you’re going to foster out the twins? I’ll not have it. They are the Black Legacy, if you want money and wealth; you’ll raise your sons. Make it work or I swear when I find those documents, I’ll make sure you don’t see a dime…. ever.” 

Sebastian was enraged, hired a nanny and left on a tour of Europe with his magic show. 

He spent the next three years touring and thieving around the European continent. Finding Lydia waiting in Paris, it was no problem dealing with that loose end; however, he couldn’t locate the child Charlotte, the girl having been spirited away by other family members when the mother and her brother were arrested and sentenced to life in France.

It didn’t concern him, recruiting another team for his illegal enterprise until being summoned home by his grandfather Alistair Black.


	6. Chapter 6

“No, I haven’t found the documents yet. I have people searching, don’t worry you’ll get what I promised. In the meantime, the boys are old enough to train in the art of magic and illusion. I expect you to teach them, as all Black men have done over the years. I myself taught James, even though he didn’t take to it. He did instruct you as I remember; considering you have a rather decent show. Make it work.”

After Marie’s death Sebastian had started the process to foster the twins, leaving him free and able to pursue his other endeavors; however, his grandfather had put a stop to that. If he wanted the riches, he would take his job as a father, keep the children under his care. There was no other choice, Alistair had forced the issue. He had to be near to monitor the success of his experiment, they couldn’t be outside of the purview of his sight.

Marie’s solicitor, whom he highly suspected was also his father James’ solicitor, had copies of the correct legal documents leaving everything to the two boys. Sebastian and to some extent Alistair were irate; if Alistair died before they found the originals, Sebastian would effectively be cut from any of the inheritance, including the property known as the Archive.

Four years later neither had found evidence of the original documents and now that Sebastian had returned from his European escapades, his grandfather was again interfering. Now expecting him to be a father and train the two brats in the art of illusion.

He didn’t want the responsibility and had to come up with something. Looking at the two identical youngsters a germ of an idea had started to work its way into his brain. 

He could do it and no one, including his demanding grandfather, would be any the wiser. He highly suspected it wouldn’t affect the old man at any rate, succumbing even further into his maniac tendencies revolving around his ‘gene therapy’.

Calling in some favors he effectively erased the older of the two boys from public records. From this day forward there would only be one Black – Cameron. 

The two boys were much too young to understand anything that was going on and just accepting the demands of their father. Under threat of punishment they stopped going outside together, making sure no one ever saw them. Trying to make their ‘dad’ proud of them, doing everything possible to earn his affection.

It was unfortunate for Cameron and Jonathan that would not now, not ever, be possible. The longer it took for them to learn something, if anything happened that didn’t quite go right, just made Sebastian angrier.

The nanny had been the first to go, followed closely by the other servants; until it was only Sebastian and the twins. It made it possible for the punishments to become harsher, the tricks they were taught more dangerous and the boys’ lives turning into one of loneliness and desolation. Eventually only depending on each other for comfort.

Jonathan the older of the two was becoming the defiant rebel. The older he got the more he tried to fight back. During their younger years the slaps didn’t do much damage, the yelling and accusations more hurtful. As they grew the two boys started to show the devastation in mental quirks developing, causing more stress, which in turn ended in even more punishment bordering on torture.

It was a relief they had each other; there was no love or support from their father. And, other than the actual practice and many shows, they were left alone much of time. 

“Johnny do you think this is normal…I mean dad?” It came out of nowhere. They were sitting in their bedroom reading and trying to enjoy the respite from the constant training. Just turning nine both boys were more than aware of the awkwardness when they performed.

Jonathan was the disappearing boy and Cameron was the front man. When approaching any of the crew, eyes were averted, and the person generally made an excuse and quickly walked away.

Shrugging his shoulders Jonathan looked at his brother, younger brother – he loved being the oldest, even if was only by five minutes. “Must be, nobody seems to think there’s anything wrong. Maybe it’s because we’re magicians.”

“Don’t any of your books talk about normal life?” He got an eye roll and a snort. “It’s a good question. I was just wondering. What about that girl you told me about? The one in Reykjavik when I got that stomach thing?”

That had been a good week, Cameron was deathly sick. Of course, their father would never think of getting a doctor; just sequestering him in the hotel, locking him in and gave him something. Jonathan still was too young to understand but he had enjoyed doing the performance, the entire thing.

The girl he met when he was gazing up at the sky one night had tried to make friends with him. She thought he was Cameron and to this day he still didn’t understand why he didn’t tell her. Probably had something to do with conditioning, he just didn’t exist.

It was weird, her whole family was a bit on the strange side and whispered constantly. As for their dad, he freaked out, first when the girl showed up and then when he caught them hanging out together. It was almost like their father knew her. 

Jonathan didn’t get it, they weren’t doing anything – just showing her how to make a coin disappear, there was laughing – he was having a good time. The beating was horrible, it hurt for a long time. 

But, being young Jonathan didn’t dwell on it too much. He was having the time of his life, being out most of the time. 

He loved his brother but it was hard not being allowed to experience anything really. The only weirdness was he had to be ‘Cameron’, sometimes he forgot that and ended up paying for his slip ups with a whipping. And, the older he got, the harsher the punishments for his failures in being ‘Cameron’.

He never let onto his brother, believing him to be more sensitive and he didn’t need anything else to cause him worry. It was hard enough for him to do all the magic, escapes without error. It’s what Jonathan did – to protect his twin. 

Besides, it’s what they had to do, protect each other, there was no one else to do it.

His father never hit him in the face, couldn’t chance someone noticing but the rest of his body constantly ached, showing signs of a mirid of black and blue bruising, at times he could barely stand. 

Over time, it just made the tight knot of anger fester and grow and in turn caused him to get even more deviant. It was the same thing over and over again, a never-ending cycle.

“What about her? She was okay I guess, a bit strange but good to talk to and she smiled.” Even though it was a brief encounter, it made him smile.

It bothered Sebastian – finding his daughter, at least he thought as much. She had contacted the oldest boy in Reykjavik – she had survived and somehow had ended up with his new other crew – was that coincidence? Believing that it wasn’t he made sure the boy would ‘forget’ her, it had to be something he had to forget.

She had an oddness about her – constantly staring at him. He wondered if she remembered. Deciding it wasn’t productive, he insisted that the girl not be involved with the crew for future projects.

“Johnny…I don’t think we’re normal, dad is really mean when…when he gets mad.” Jonathan put down his book yet again. Cameron needed more time to talk about it. He noticed, as they grew, there were more and more of these brotherly talks. 

Understanding that was one thing, what they could do about it another – they were only nine.

Alistair Black succumbed to a brain aneurysm a year later without having located the original documentation. Sebastian went on a three-day bender, leaving the two boys to their own devices. 

Other than the fact they basically lived on peanut butter sandwiches the entire time, itturned out to be the best three days of their short lives. Their father returned furious, refusing all questions and went about the house throwing things into boxes. The next night they moved their belongings into an old scary house in lower Manhattan. 

“This is our home now boys. We start training tomorrow morning you’re going to be the best illusionist in the world Cameron. No excuses and no more handling you with kid gloves, either of you. You must be the best. Jonathan you’ll learn exactly everything your brother does. You will not show pain, suck it up. This is our mission, your lives. Do you understand me?” The stormy countenance brooked no question as to what was expected. Both boys spent the evening together crying. They didn’t like the old house, their father seemed even madder than before and there was no way out.

After getting the notice of his death, Sebastian had gone to the Archive to look over his grandfather’s notes, see if there was anything at all that could be of use – discovering what it was Alistair had enhanced in his sons. He didn’t have the deed to the Archive, that was in the boys’ names, fine they would live there. No money but if what was done to the two of them actually was truth, it would go a long way in making them the best illusionists in the world. If he couldn’t have the wealth, he would ‘earn’ it through the twins – no matter how much he detested both boys. 

“What are we going to do Johnny? What does he mean we’re going to start training in the morning…haven’t, I mean isn’t that we’ve already been doing?” Jonathan had a terrible thought, about what could happen if his dad pushed even more than he already had been but, looking at his reflection in the eyes of his twin, he kept it to himself. Cameron wouldn’t be able to deal with this, already having been hurt so many times – if their father did what he thought he was going to do, he would have to make sure they were safe. Even if he was young, he would make sure they were as safe as he could make it. 

He couldn’t wait till they were old enough to escape from this hell.

James heard through channels what Sebastian was doing. He had to put some protections in place for his grandsons. They didn’t deserve any of this but how could he do it, without his son finding out? Years had passed more quickly than he imagined and still hadn’t found the right way to intercede.

An off remark by one of his loyal staff members gave him the temporary solution; having enough resources now to do it. Approach stagehands and ringers, employ them to keep a close eye on the two boys in secret. Until he could finalize a more permanent solution, it would protect them, allowing them to survive.

Sebastian true to his word created new and inventive illusions, having the boys perform flawlessly, astounding for even experienced magicians twice their age. James wondered about the practice involved to get to the point they could do them without mistakes; it was his sincere hope the gene manipulation had done something to assist them.

Jonathan and Cameron Black endured and even thrived under the torturous environment they lived in. It took them years to circumvent their father’s obvious obsession with being the best, practicing their craft all hours of the day and night. They unsurprisingly grew into obstinate teenagers, at least, Jonathan did, fighting back every time Sebastian raised a hand against him or his brother. 

He took the role of protector very seriously, trying desperately to shelter Cameron who was always trying to please his unpleasable father. Jonathan knew the score; saw the lax safety protocols and rushed illusions. It was crazy that one of them or both hadn’t died performing some of those tricks. 

His twin chose not to believe or it was more than likely didn’t want to believe it. His view was Sebastian was their father and had to love them, just wanted the best for them.

“But Johnny he’s our father, thinking about our future, he wouldn’t make us do something we couldn’t accomplish …. really, I can do this. Once I get it, I’ll teach you how and everything will be fine. It was a constant circle and the older Jonathan got, the more he felt trapped.

He wasn’t himself; he was Cameron Black. No identity, no papers saying he was who he was, his father made sure of that. It was a relentless record playing on repeat in his mind. 

A vague feeling of unease washed over him snapping him out of his musings. Looking up at the chains securing his brother about ten feet above the ground caused him to swallow painfully. His brother’s face was turning beet red, the lines creasing his forehead as he concentrated on the locks. He hadn’t been watching, what was happening? He should have been watching.

Sebastian was smiling to himself. Maybe this was it, finally he’d found a lock his blasted son couldn’t pick. It was close, if the kid died, it would be an accident and that was one less problem – one less hinderance to his goal. 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jonathan see the problem and rush towards the ropes. No that wouldn’t do, he started to intercept the older boy. A stagehand came up clutching some paperwork, thwarting his progress. Damn it, Jonathan managed to get to him first.

“Cam…Cam, what’s wrong?” Cameron couldn’t breathe and for some reason he couldn’t manipulate the locks. He’d done this before, over fire, swords even. Why couldn’t he do it this time? The blood was rushing to his head and was getting dizzy. Looking down he saw his father with a stagehand arguing over something and then through the haze Johnny was below him, pulling on the rigging holding the chains. “I got you… don’t worry, I’ll have you down in a minute. Hang on.”

By the time Jonathan had managed to get him down, his color was returning to normal. Inspecting the chains and the locks, realization presented itself, they were different, nothing like what was normally used. He’d never seen this type of lock before. 

Turning his gaze over to his father he wondered yet again what exactly what was his father trying to accomplish. Always a trick lately that had a quirk, a different lock that had been forgotten to be tested in practice, an oversight, and it wouldn’t happen again. As he worked to pick this new lock open, becoming even more convinced Sebastian was actively trying to harm them. 

It took him a long time; it was difficult but after about twenty minutes he had his brother free. Cam’s wrists were black and blue where the circulation had been almost cut off from the manacles. 

“That was close Cam. You got to remember to tell me if there’s something wrong. Remember that fall last year, the harness wasn’t secure; I don’t want to lose you little brother.” 

“It’s okay bro, I’m fine. Just couldn’t get that lock. I’ll say something next time. I’ll make sure of it.” He shakily got up from the ground; Jonathan noticed this had scared him. Of course, he wouldn’t say anything to anyone, no matter how frightened he was or, how hurt. “You’ll have to show me how to open that sucker – for the next time.” The smile was more of a grimace, shoulders drooping a little lower; his brother was finally seeing the light. There were just too many accidents, too many close calls.

Jonathan often pondered if there was a way out. Cameron wouldn’t go, he knew that, at least for the present he wouldn’t go. If this went any further, he was positive he could convince him to leave; the only concern for both of them was the others in the crew, not wanting to cause undue hardship for any of them. 

He released a long-suffering sigh, it was only a few more years; they could deal with everything until then.

The next night during the dress rehearsal Sebastian started in on one of his tirades, throwing equipment everywhere, yelling and denouncing the entire crew. Cameron was busy running through the blindfold escape over a raging fire, Jonathan as always, was watching closely as he counted down, ensuring his brother was making each cue, nothing could be off, not on this one, there was a time limit.

It took him by surprise when his father came up from behind and started shaking him accusing him of god only knows what. He didn’t see the ropes burning through faster than they should have, no one did.

The frantic scream had Jonathan freeze in disbelief and shock. Cameron hit the floor still locked into the chains, straitjacket partially removed. Blood was oozing from his nose and mouth; eyes were closed with his right leg and ankle grossly positioned under him. Other crew members were cemented in place, nobody moved.

“Someone call 911 … NOW!!!” Jonathan gently moved his twins’ head trying to see if there was other damage. A low moan emanating from the curled lips, a trickle of bright red tracking its way down the side of his face. Thank god he was alive, still with him. 

“Cam…Cam, can you hear me?” Blue eyes fluttered slightly, clouded and turned towards him.

“Wh…a…t happened? Not enough ti….me.” Before he could respond, Sebastian roughly hauled him off into a corner.

“Get out now, no one can see you Jonathan.” His father’s grip was iron, broking no argument. “Back to the hotel, and stay there.” The anger was smoldering just under the surface, but he was still just a teenager, both were. What were they to do? Could they go to the authorities? Yeah, right a famous magician abusing his two boys – that wouldn’t fly. His emotions were running wild and so were his thoughts, mind in a turmoil. Desperation to stay with his twin and fear of what his father would do if he disobeyed. 

The last time, his refusal had caused a thrashing like he never had before; it had him cringing in his bed against the wall for more than a day. Hurting over every square inch of his body, barely being able to keep any food down; he just wanted to stay in bed and let the world go on without him. Cam managed to pull him out of his own depression, able to stay with him, keep him company and give what comfort he could. It worked out in their favor that time – there was a cancellation due to a strike or something resulting in a few days off. No performance gave him the time to heal. Luck had been with them that time, this time he wasn’t sure Cam would, that fall was more than 30 feet. 

What did he mean not enough time? He hadn’t been hitting each of the cues, Jonathan had just assumed he was having an off day. But; it never before ended with the ropes burning through and his brother never missed by that much, even when he was having a bad day. 

Very dark thoughts of what exactly happened started pushing at him, urging to investigate, find out where his brother had gone wrong…if he indeed had done something wrong that is. 

“The brat survived it. Sebastian was roaming the halls of their New York home, swearing under his breath. Granted the injuries were severe, he would be out of commission for the good part of six months. It didn’t matter, the other one could do the show. He had hoped his plan would have worked, pushing him one step closer to his end goal.

It always seemed they managed to get out of the situations he put them in, making it through. Trying to find the documents was taking up much of his spare time. Because Cameron had actually survived, it was going to cause a setback – he would have to deal with his older son Jonathan and strongarm him into complying while Cameron healed. It was getting more difficult as that twin grew, nothing like his timid sibling.

“You’ll do it and not another word, understood?” The fumes of malice wafted off the boy, this wasn’t going to be easy.

“I can’t wait till I’m old enough to leave… and I’m taking Cam with me.” It was an idle threat – still too young to be confident but it wouldn’t be long before they were going to be adults. “You aren’t a father, yo..you’re just wrong – we’re going to leave and you won’t be able to stop us!”

Storming off Sebastian just chuckled to himself. “Only if you live that long.”  



	7. Chapter 7

“Sir, I’ve found something.” Charles Black was in the New York office of Corvus Vale. His task was one he didn’t find tantalizing and it was distasteful. So far, he’d discovered that Alistair Black was not all that he was made out to be. Their illustrious leader was a full-blown megalomaniac of the worst order.

The search had taken him the best part of five years to find anything of substance. A reported journal was non-existent as far as he could ascertain; yet, there were clue; it had to be somewhere.

“What is it, another blind lead?” His young assistant was capable, but Charles was going to look for someone more attuned to the original mandates, the true order. This boy was leaning towards the fanatical entities within the organization. For his own piece of mind, he would have to align himself with those of the correct mindset.

“No sir I found a marriage certificate.” That got his attention.

“Of whom? Alistair?” The clerk handed him the bulky sheets.

“No sir, a son…. Sebastian.” This was great news. A son, Alistair had a son. There had been talk that the man had married but they couldn’t find official certificates indicating that, no birth certificate nor death notice. What they had found was sparse at best.

“And a deed to a piece of property in Lower Manhattan called “The Archive”. This was the first time in years that Charles had felt hope of completing his mission, one of duty towards the Board. This could prove his worth and maybe move up the line. The overall goal to gain control, and then steer the Vale back towards their humanitarian calling. Japan and Australia would be thrilled.

Perusing the papers, stopping abruptly when he examined closely the notarized deed for the property in question. “This deed, it’s not in the name of the son…. there are descendants. Two of them, boys. 

His gaze came to rest on another name, this one so boldly screaming at him, on the Certificate of Marriage. Marie, it couldn’t be…. after all these years? His sister. That would mean the property was… a family acquisition from years earlier, it had to be. 

“We have to verify this information Timothy, please make sure of it and then return. If this is correct, there is much work to be done.”

James Black was, at that moment, in urgent conversation with his contacts in the States. 

“We have to arrange something to make sure they survive; Sebastian is getting worse.” The twins were growing and starting to question, rebel and fight back. As the arguments grew so did the “accidents”. The few crew members he’d managed to place in the show did what they could but, this last incident showed James it wasn’t enough. He needed someone in their protecting them, at least until they were old enough to leave.

“What about Gunter Gustafson?”

“That Cockney fellow? Would he be capable enough? He’d have to know and understand magic. Someone to infiltrate the inner circle, keep close, in a position to assist the twins. He’s too big, intrusive and those tattoos….”

“He’s on the outs with his family; a betrayal as I understand it. Leaving the domestic issues behind would be a benefit for his well-being and besides that he owes you James.” 

The man did owe him a debit; James had stopped him from ending his life a few years ago, the beginning of the present turmoil. The man looked like something out of a biker den, but he was, at heart, a teddy bear. A lot of people were put off by the myriad of tattoos and gold ear stud; it would go a long way if he could get him into the travelling magical show. His appearance would make people shy away, leave it alone and not ask questions.

Gunter was surprised and intrigued.

“You want me to protect your grandsons from their dad? Why would you need that, why not have the bloke arrested and keep the boys safe?”

“Not possible. We’ll have to give you the basics so you can pass muster with my son. He’s not the easiest person to deal with, I’m warning you. You will, of course, keep me apprised of everything that is going on. I’ll pay you well and I’m sure Sebastian will provide a wage of some sort.” The big man thought about it, it was a good gig; couldn’t be for that long. The twins would be young men and probably leave to do something on their own. 

“How old are these boys?” This was going be a bit tricky.

“They’re turning eighteen shortly but, they must stay with the father until they turn twenty-one.” Gunter looked closely at his benefactor, most children tend to leave the nest when they come of age and before that in situations like the one James was describing.

“Twenty-one, so three years give or take. Why do they have to stay?”

“Terms of the will; when they come into their inheritance.” Something clicked in Gunter’s brain, the father wanted the money. He hated people sometimes, the greed made him sick. This scenario also made him think of his own family issues and his decision was made.

Nodding, shaking hands with James. “I’ll protect them with my life, they’ll be fine, I guarantee it.” 

“We’ll come up with some way to ‘introduce’ you to Sebastian and I’ll make certain you’ll be hired. It will take me some time but, stay close and read these books, they’re on the basics of illusion construction.” Paging through the massive stack of reading material made his head start spinning. 

An audible gulp escaped as he looked at James. “This is quite the… it’s much more than…” looking at the expectant face yet again. “No problem, I’ll make the effort but it’s going to take me some time to just read it. Never mind actually understand it enough to fool a magician.” 

The smile was sly. “You’ll have what you need to ensure your employment. I’ll teach you enough to convince him you are what you say you are. I’ll provide you with the correct documentation and references.

Tirelessly he worked to get his protection into place, using his contacts within the Vale to his advantage. Carlson from the Australian chapter provided the correct credentials to ensure Sebastian would take notice and accept Gunter. It was good there were a few trusted individuals in the organization who would move the chess pieces around to secure his grandsons’ lives.

Gunter put his all into the project, learning the basics of magical design, understanding the rudimentary principals of the craft. He was a mechanic by trade and had always done handiwork of some kind. Putting his long years of experience with machinery to use, resulted a capable and competent designer of illusionary contraptions, before June 6, the twins’ eighteenth birthday, affording James the ability to place his spy within the travelling magic show.

“So, I’m to get this position to safeguard the boys. This I understand but I’m wonderin’ why the bloke hasn’t offed them before now? If they are as naïve and innocent as you say, just going along with this, I can’t see how’d they not already be dead. The guy is a bastard and I’m pretty sure, from some of the things you’ve told me, it wouldn’t have been all that hard.” James couldn’t very well tell him he believed it was the gene manipulation. 

There was also the matter of the stipulation in Alistair’s will, that could possibly be the reason. “It would have to be a clear accident. The terms and stipulations of the great grandfather’s will were quite explicit. God has been with them, some of the catastrophic accidents should have, by rights, ended Cameron, several times; but he managed, injured but survived.”

“Luck or providence, I’ll make sure there aren’t any more accidents, at least ones that are manufactured by dear old dad.”

“Jonathan is planning on going out on the evening of his eighteenth birthday alone. It seems to be something of a tradition with Cameron staying in hiding; in all actuality switching places. You will follow the boy and ‘run into him’ at whatever pub he ends up at.”

“He goes out to a pub?” James wasn’t sure of this information passed on to him; however, if he was a celebrity and just turning eighteen, that’s what he would be doing.

“I believe it to be so. Remember Sebastian has been putting Cameron out as the front man of the show over the past few years. They’ve earned quite the reputation; the boy is being touted as the next Houdini. So, it stands to reason they are well-known and get away with quite a bit behind their father’s back. He can’t really do too much to stop them, he spends much of his time drinking and searching the lower levels of the Archive.” He received a stern look from the big man, then acceptance with a short nod.

Charles had his own problems. He had found his long-lost sister Marie, the descendants of the founder Alistair Black and a horrendous secret. 

Sebastian was a cruel bastard, there was no other way to put a name to it. He abused and tormented his children and absolutely sure that he had murdered his wife after bringing the boys into the world.

There was no actual proof, but the sloppy police investigation was sketchy at best, anyone with a brain could see there was something very wrong with the events of that night. It was a problem knowing that there were two young members, direct legacy to the Vale. If the group discovered this they would be in even more danger, considering the Initiative was still on the books and in the works.

The issue regarding the illegitimate girl in the Ukraine was another concern, one that would wait for the time-being.

Paramount was the health and wellness of Jonathan and Cameron Black. What should he do, put in security? Confront the father? No, that wouldn’t do, not with the instability and upheaval going on throughout the cabals.

Maybe it would be best to leave them be, for now. He would check in on them occasionally and when they were older, he could present the entire picture to them, including their history and what would be expected of them. Possibly help with locating of their great grandfather’s journal, if they even knew about him.

For better or worse, the newly minted Chairman of Corvus Vale, US Order had much on his plate. His nephews were in the care of the best of two very destructive evils; hope was he had done the correct thing.  



	8. Chapter 8

“We could use a new engineer, now that we’re planning on another European tour dad.” Jonathan had come home with a huge bear of a man, more than six feet six, tattoos everywhere that Sebastian could see and a gold ear stud. 

It was bad enough the kid had gone out on his own yet again, being Cameron – something about a birthday present or some such nonsense; but he’d gone to a bar and found this guy.

He looked the man up and down with disgust, they hadn’t been looking for any people yet, and here Jonathan was supporting the hiring of this fellow.

“We aren’t looking for any help. What gives you the notion you can bring a stranger into our home and ask me to give him a job. What about references, experience – do you have any idea if he could even do what is required?” Jonathan was cringing, his father was angry and this time he had actually done something to cause it.

Usually it didn’t matter what either of the twins did, Sebastian’s outbursts would just happen. Any slight, an off word, it was like a freak storm out of nowhere. 

On his foray out into the world, as his gift from his brother, he’d come across the big Englishman. Drawn to him, first because of his appearance, come on all those tattoos and he was huge, then because he was a great storyteller. Jonathan liked him immediately. 

He had alcohol before, not a lot but the amount he had drunk that evening in the pub made him sick and Gunter had stepped up and helped him out. Coffee and a few hours of consoling and camaraderie had the big man opening up. He poured out his soul as it were to the young magician. He needed somewhere to be, no family of consequence having been disowned and in search of a new gig.

It could have been the remnants of the booze, but Jonathan was sure they could use him in the show.

“Let me just go and freshen up and then we’ll go to my father. If you’re as good as you say, I’m sure he’ll give you a job, until you get yourself on your feet, I mean.” He hurried off to the men’s room to make himself presentable and to think of how to introduce Gunter to his dad.

Gunter smiled to himself, it hadn’t been difficult to steer the boy towards his end goal. Innocent and naïve Jonathan had, after a significant amount of imbibing, easily manipulated into feeling sympathy for him. It was a good thing he wasn’t trying to hurt the boy – obvious that the twin was ignorant of the workings of the real world.

The interview with Sebastian was anything but easy. After almost taking his hand to Jonathan, controlling what little he could, had turned onto Gunter, firing question after question. His preparations with James had secured he could handle it all, not being caught up on anything the illusionist threw at him. 

Still it was the package of papers Gunter provided that had silenced Mr. Black. A last resort as Gunter was positive, he was going to say no and send him on his way. 

Sebastian had taken the package, still sealed with a raven head signet. James had warned Gunter to use it only if needed; and it had been required. He watched as the man looked at what had lay inside. There appeared to be several pages and it only took a few minutes before he looked up, nodded and walked away.

Sebastian taking a very careful look again at the papers in his hands, how this man obtained them was a mystery. It was complete record of his thefts, dates and times. Details of the members of his illegal crew and where the ill-gotten gains were kept. 

The message was clear, hire me or he would go public. Why was another story; this set designed must have some connection to the Vale, it was the only explanation. Whatever the organization was expecting apparently hinged on Gunter Gustafason. He would tread carefully and the man did know his stuff. His attempts at getting rid of his troublesome sons was just going take longer and it would be a more difficult enterprise, more eyes and ears in the mix.

Jonathan and Cameron watched the entire thing from behind a screen. “Wow, that was just…. weird.” 

“But…you said he was a great guy, so it’s all good, right?” Cam was staring at his brother.

“I guess, but wasn’t that just…not dad? I thought for sure he was out, and I was going to get beaten within an inch of my life. He wasn’t happy about me going out pretending to be you… and drinking and…”

“You drank? What was it like?” Cameron had always toed the line where certain rules reigned. Sebastian didn’t want his sons to drink, smoke or experiment with anything organic and didn’t fail to mention this on a daily basis. Perception of what they were was important; nevermind that he did all that and much more.

An exasperated grunt was what the younger twin received in answer. It wasn’t the first time Jonathan had tried drinking; granted he’d never gotten drunk before. It wasn’t any of that which caused him pause, no it was the acceptance of a stranger, that he had brought home and pushed to have hired into their stage show. His father had never done anything even close to that.

“I bet it had something to do with that brown envelope Gunter gave him. You saw his face Johnny when he read it.”

“You’re right Cam, but what could he have given him, I mean I met the guy by chance in a pub.” Curious as it was, neither twin wanted to rock the boat by trying to discover what was going on. They were just happy to have someone else, other than Sebastian assisting with the illusions.

As the days marched on the big Englishman inserted himself in every aspect of their lives, with complete acceptance from the Black twins. Sebastian, however, was not as welcoming and his disagreement was evident trying to call attention to every slight, small error on the part of his new designer.

Good to his word and agreement he placed himself between the father and sons, countless times. Trying to mitigate any possible disaster and succeeding more often than not.

It made the boys feel safer without even noticing.

“Yes, all is going well. Both are thriving and seem happier than when I first arrived James. It was a good call on your part. I’ll make sure Sebastian keeps his bloody hands off them. I’ll contact you in a few months with my regular update. I did have to give him the package, you were right, one look and I was in. You must have some powerful friends. Take care and put your mind at ease, they’re safe.”

Charles was busy trying to keep the warring cabals from each other’s throats when he got the reports advising him that everything was stable in the Black home. The boys were thriving and performing without a horrendous accident in months. The possibility that their father had become more tolerant, passed into the oblivion of doubt. No, that wouldn’t happen, the Black men were nothing if not determined and held firm convictions on themselves, life and love, even if those convictions tended to fall on the negative side.

Reading the report there was a notation of a new crew member, Gunter Gustafson hired recently as an engineer and builder. An investigation was in order, just who was this man and how’d he made a place for himself in that family.

Most of the records were basic, where he’d been born, his parents and siblings. There wasn’t much else no matter where his staff investigated. He was English and there was mention of some kind of falling out with his family a few years back. After that nothing, until he showed up on the doorstep of Sebastian Black.

“I want someone to scope that show out, the comings and goings of Sebastian and the new engineer. Find out where they go, who they see – I want to know what is hidden from sight. The twins are important, and I need to ensure their safety. See to it Timothy.” 

Watching as the clerk disappeared down the hall to complete his task, his sigh was audible. This arrangement was just not working out, he needed someone with more drive and discretion. The young man did as he was told but without the vigor that was required for those who would eventually join the Vale.

A knock on the door had him forcing his thoughts into the back part of his mind, alerting his senses; it had become second nature since he took up the office of Chairman. Understanding the turbulence that reigned within the confines of the different factions came with the knowledge of how contentious his leadership was going to be. Forcing the matter with the Board had been a bold move on his part – he barely fit the requirements, the only precarious thread was taking his distant relationship with the Black family. His argument had won over most of the ruling board members – it was part of the organizational hierarchy, it had to be led by someone of the Black ancestral line.

Legally changing his name to Black had cinched the appointment and all that entailed, including several coups between the warring members. Still in control he dealt with it all with uncompromising strength and relying on those he surrounded himself with. Timothy had to be replaced if he was going to point the directive of the board towards the truth away from the misguided, scattered philosophies and ideas of all the cabals.

“Enter.” A young man, the one he had befriended at a social gathering a few weeks prior was nervously standing, putting his weight on one foot and then the other. “Beau…. it’s a pleasant surprise to see you. You have decided to come to New York after all.” The young man nodded demurely and offered a small smile.

“I thought about what you said and if you’re still willing to support my admission to college, I’d like to take you up on it. I would like to make something of myself…sir.” Charles chuckled, if he remembered correctly the boy was with a group of other up and coming young men looking for acceptance. They were all gathered at a symposium put on by the Vale, expounding on the good works and wonderful opportunities for those who were willing to put in the time and effort. 

It was immediate when Charles had been introduced; having had a few libations before attending did not negate the feeling this was someone who would do well in the organization. Once he’d had a sit down and found out the sordid family life, he had been automatically drawn to Beau Smith with fatherly intent. Wanting to help was all he could think of; offering financial and emotional support.

Beau had declined saying he wanted to do it on his own which just endeared him further in the Chairman’s eyes. Before leaving he suggested if he ever had a change of heart his door and assistance would always be there waiting for him. Giving him a hearty pat on the back and a small black business card with his address and personal contact information he bid the young man goodbye.

And now he was here, a broad smile washing over Charles’ face; all thoughts of the twins, Sebastian Black and the new engineer fading into the murkiness of non-priority matters. 

Master Smith was immediately enrolled in a nearby College, studying Accounting as per Charles’ instructions and insistence. Fully paid tuition for the next four years ensured a beholden initiate for the organization, one who was under the direct supervision of the Chairman.

James was in his study outlooking the Norwegian landscape, his thoughts meandering about life in general. He’d gotten used to the quiet, peaceful days, although the bitter cold was a different story. This far north it was to be expected but he hadn’t quite gotten acclimatized to the bone chill. 

“Sir.” Kevin, his aide, hand-picked from the contingent he had gathered over the last few years was holding a file, more than likely to do with his grandsons if he were to guess.

The exhalation was drawn out as he put down his teacup. “What is it now Kevin. Has Sebastian done something else I have to rectify?” The aide clicked his tongue and tried to calm his nerves; his employer was not going to be happy.

“There are indications that both Jonathan and Cameron are showing the same mental instabilities as the girl in the Ukraine, I thought it best to bring it to your attention now.” There had been a worry that whatever Alistair had done would have consequences. Because the boys were almost full-grown men it was troubling. After puberty he’d breathed easy, nothing had shown itself; it seemed whatever it had been was nullified. Now, that simple statement had all the fears resurfacing – the bastard had created something he didn’t understand and it was affecting his grandsons.

“What kind of symptoms?” Referring to the documents Kevin cleared his throat; it wasn’t too terribly bad. It wasn’t overt, mainly minor. Maybe it could be managed.

“Jonathan appears to be overly protective and has tendencies to lash out rather than think things through. There are indications that he withdraws into himself manifesting itself in stuttering. Shaking, not being able to focus - those types of indicators. As for Cameron, obsessive, pushing to the brink, blanking out at times - will withdraw, manifesting in unusual activities when pushed to the brink. He also shakes, overcompensation where focus is considered, discounting everything else around him.” Those weren’t as bad as it could have been, he supposed, but something would have to be done, to give them support, assistance with this.

“It looks like we’ll have to find someone to step in and give them a bit of motherly care.” Kevin smiled, understanding exactly what they could do.

“They need a producer, the show has become something of a spectacle, much in demand. Sebastian placed an ad recently; interviews are scheduled for next week.”

“Excellent, let’s arrange for the correct person to be hired, make sure they’re caring – look at the assets within the educational database, someone young enough to connect but old enough to stand up to that bastard of a father.”

“Certainly, I’ll get that in process straightaway.” 

Satisfied James returned to his thoughts. It was getting difficult to control the situation from Norway. He would have to make a trip, scope out the state of affairs for himself. Marie was counting on him. The hope had been that there would be no side-effects of what Alistair had done. In the beginning it looked that way. 

Jonathan had always had a self-destructive bent, but he also was hyper-vigilant and protective of his brother, all good traits. He was a fantastic partner for the magic show with the ability to stay still, barely breathing, waiting to change places, or disappear on cue. 

His brother Cameron was strong, according to reports - excessively so. James believed that was part of the reason the boy managed to survive the many close calls over the years. Lightning fast, with anything he put his mind to; characteristics, abilities made him one of the premier illusionists of the day.

The obviousness of what the gene manipulation accomplished had been mostly good, these mental instabilities he feared were the indication of what was wrong with it. It was possible to keep it in check but for how long? And, would it be enough?

The lack of love in that household had a lot to do with the emotional problems he guessed. How can a child grow up without love or a kind word and that is exactly what had happened? Until this time James didn’t have enough clout or resources to make sure there was love there. He would rectify that now, even if it was a little late.

It was easy to confound Sebastian’s plans. Dina Clark’s credentials were exemplary, and it was child’s play to re-direct the other applicants, allowing the young woman a perfect opportunity to sell herself to the demanding magician.

British and smart she had completed the educational requirements and excelled by continuing and taking on extra credits in theatre, marketing and Law; quite the accomplishment for one so young.

Aberysthwth University of Wales had molded her into a top-notch producer, so much so that she was awarded with an Honorary Fellowship in Economics at the age of 22. Her time at the University nestled between Cardigan Bay and the Cambrean Mountains was home and the acknowledgment from her alma mater was welcomed giving her the confidence to face everything head-on.

The interview with the pre-eminent magician Sebastian Black wasn’t anything she’d expected. He was rude and abrupt, looking at her resume with an obvious repugnance. It was apparent he needed a producer, someone to watch the books and apparently his sons but, was at a loss with the number of applicants.

It was noticeable, the few people in the waiting room, at a small theatre on the outskirts of Times Square, was miserable. Dina had the last interview. Sebastian again looked over the papers in front of him, then up again at the young black woman sitting across from him, ridiculously dressed inappropriately for the New York weather, not to mention those braids – my god, she looked like she stepped out of some kind of African or Haitian community.

He didn’t want this, but he needed someone, and it was impossible, the others were sorely lacking in anything close to what was required. The tour was coming up fast and he just couldn’t handle everything and focus on his end game.

The twins were fast approaching the age where he wouldn’t be able to control the situation any longer. With Gunter constantly watching, and that was what that big oaf was doing, it was harder to create conditions to ensure a fatal outcome.

Cameron had mastered every illusion, as had Jonathan; they were becoming something he had not envisioned. So, it now came down to having a knot slip, chain fail or a malfunction in the mechanisms of the actual trick. That was not as easy as causing a distraction, Cameron was so focused at this point, nothing would break his concentration.

With only about two years left before the twins received their inheritance, the one he desperately wanted and needed; he couldn’t afford to split his efforts and concentration on the business of running the show. No, he had to have a producer/accountant for that. 

Dina saw his gaze return to her with a quick nod as he stood up. “Tomorrow morning, nine o’clock, I’ll introduce you the crew and the twins. The tour leaves in less than a month, you’ll need to take the reins immediately; I have other issues to deal with. 

Compensation is the standard with room and board throughout the duration. We’ll deal with that aspect once we return.” Her eyes grew round, the job was hers.

“Tour, how long Mr…” Dismissing her as he retreated through the door without a look back. Flustered she was smoothing her silk skirt, preparing to leave when she heard a small chuckle from the door.

“The tour is three months, they’re always three months. This one is the lower states I think.” Two young men, identical in appearance, barred the way. “Yeah, dad is very…shall we say set in his ways.”

“Hi, I’m Cameron, the know-it-all is Jonathan my brother.”

The next thing she knew cards were appearing from nowhere, pulled from thin air and presented to her in a complicated fan. Twinkling blue eyes greeted her astonishment followed by heartfelt smiles.

“Glad you’re going to be along for the ride. I’m sure we’ll be great friends.” At that they both gave cheeky bows and escorted her to the door. “We’ll see you tomorrow, better not be late; our father doesn’t like it when the staff are tardy.” Not exactly knowing how to respond she gave them a brilliant smile and waved as she proceeded down the street to her hotel.


	9. Chapter 9

Dina became an integral part of the machine that was the Sebastian Magical Extravaganza. The twins gravitated towards the fun-loving, outgoing Producer for almost everything they had been missing in life. 

She took on the role of producer, accountant, gopher and mother, lending a willing ear for the brothers’ concerns, fears and confidences. Things would have continued that way for the foreseeable future if she hadn’t started noticing troubling things that brought forward deep concerns for the well-being of her new friends.

It was the accident in the Panama that first alerted her to the danger these two young men were in. Everything had checked out, Gunter had secured the rigging the night before. It was a trick Cameron had not performed with an audience before and it had seemed to Dina there was less practice. 

Mentioning it to Sebastian he rejected her anxiety out of hand, stocking off as was his normal practice. It didn’t sit with her right and she approached the engineer. 

Gunter was a huge bear of a man, tattooed and menacing looking but she had found him to be deeply empathic, treating the twins as if they were his sons. 

“Gunter I just have a feeling something is wrong. It didn’t seem like Sebastian allowed enough time to practice this new trick he’s having Cam do tonight.” He’d suspected something but couldn’t find anything wrong with the rigging, the buckles or the chains. Inspecting them countless times during the previous few days had provided little in the way of confirmation that there was a problem.

“Dina I’ve looked and checked multiple times and couldn’t find anything amiss. But I’m going to be watching really careful like tonight – the boy will be fine, trust me.” It didn’t do much for the churning in her gut but gave her some solace that she wasn’t the only one worried.

When the flames from the torches exploded, reaching and catching the ropes Dina’s misery was confirmed. Gunter blasted out of his niche in the engineering booth, bounding onto the stage, placing himself under the falling Cameron. She had never seen the big man ever move that fast. 

His interference prevented permanent damage, but Cameron broke both his ankles yet again, requiring steel pins and his dislocating his collarbone and damaging his right arm. Receiving a multitude of bruises and contusions Gunter just stayed with the twin while they waited for the paramedics.

Dina came out of her shock and realized that Sebastian and Jonathan were nowhere to be seen. You would have thought they would be there, assisting one of their own. This wasn’t right, taking it upon herself she went to locate them.

While searching towards the back of the stage angry raised voices drifted to her. “He almost died this time dad…I have to go to him.” Sebastian was holding the younger man in an iron grip. Dina was going to intervene until she was punched in the gut with the malicious vile tirade from Sebastian.

“YOU WILL STAY RIGHT HERE YOU MEDDLING PISSANT EXCUSE FOR A SON, A WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT. DON’T YOU EVER FORGET I’M IN CONTROL HERE AND YOUR FATHER – YOU WILL DO AS YOU ARE TOLD OR THERE WILL BE A PRICE TO PAY…AND YOU KNOW WHAT THAT PRICE IS DON’T YOU JONATHAN?” The vehemence was blood-chilling. How could a father treat a son like that?

Jonathan was trying heartedly to keep the tears from streaming down his face, a face contorted in a sickening mixture of anger, pain and hate. 

Sebastian lowered his face to Jonathan and seethed. “I DON’T KNOW WHY I PUT UP WITH YOU TWO, NEVER WANTED YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE. YOU’LL PREPARE YOURSELF TO GO ON TOMORROW NIGHT…AND DO THAT TRICK FLAWLESSLY… AM I CLEAR?” The twin’s eyes widened and started to shake his head, at which point Sebastian punched him hard across the face. “DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?” Bowing his head, he murmured something, at which point Sebastian released him. 

Dina knocked something over as she was preparing to go out and interfere; this caught Jonathan’s notice. Fear was written so plainly across his face and the shake was obvious – don’t, just stay away.

Sebastian was so involved he didn’t see his Producer and just pointed his finger at the young man, stalking off to speak to the paramedics.

Shakily approaching Jonathan, she noted the darkening bruise along his face. “Are you alright?” A shrug was the answer. “I mean you should tell someone what’s going on – and what about Cameron?”

They walked slowly over to a couple of chairs, Jonathan kept looking towards the commotion at center stage and then back down to the floor. Not knowing exactly how to broach this she reached out and tried to take his hand. The response was instantons, with him pulling back as if he’d been hit with lightening. 

“Sorry…I just thought…” The sigh was full of sorrow and something else. She tried again to take his hand. There was a bit of resistance but eventually the tendons relaxed. “Jonathan does he always do that?”

“Do what?”

Incredulously. “Seriously, you’re going to make me say it. Hit you. Does your father hit you?” It took him a long time before he looked up her. 

“Can we just wait, till they take Cam to the hospital. I can’t… I can’t take a chance he’ll be here.” They waited.

It didn’t take too long before the turmoil was absent, and they were basically alone. “Okay Jonathan, I’m listening.”

They’d never told anyone what was going on, in all the years; it was a shared secret. Agreeing early on, they would wait until they were old enough to be on their own. They knew about the inheritance, Gunter of all people told them. They had originally planned on leaving when they turned eighteen but, that tidbit made them amend their strategy. 

If they waited until they turned twenty-one, they could legally take over the Archive, have enough money; at least they thought they would have enough. It was only reasonable - they’d been working since they were six, it had to be enough to live comfortably.

Both had hunkered down and tried to weather the ongoing storm that was their father. They also learned as much as they could about what they classed as the ‘outside world’. There had been very little experience with others outside of the magical community and limited television and access to news.

Learning how to make themselves scarce when Sebastian was on a bender, mitigating excessive beatings. Not being able to escape all the abuse having to live in the same house, they managed to alleviate a fair amount. It had gotten easier since Gunter had joined them but still things like today were more normal than they would have liked.

“Well, we decided we could wait it out. It’s only another two years at the most.” Her eyebrows were resting close to her hairline, wait it out?

“Wait it out for what? It’s not normal for a parent to hit their kids. And, Jonathan I saw what he did that was more than just a hit. How often does he do this?” Another shrug.

“A few times a week, depends on his mood, I think. He wants no mistakes – ever. Cameron gets the worse of it, I mean if he screws up, he gets hurt. Normally he doesn’t hit me in the face – hard to cover up.”

“What about you?”

“Oh, I get punished when there are mistakes and I usually take the beatings I mean. I am the older one and Cam can’t look like he’s been beaten up, wouldn’t look good for the public, you know. It’s okay, I can take it and I told you we decided we could wait it out.”

Dina didn’t know what to say about that. She could go to the authorities. How would the twins perceive that – a betrayal? It hadn’t taken her long before she had come to consider the brothers more like a family rather than employers. Maybe she could figure something out to try and keep them safe. It would be insurance and if it got any worse, she could then bring the authorities in to stop it.

“I don’t like it and I think you should bring this to someone’s attention.” He started at that until she shook her head and patted his hand. “But I think I understand, and I’ll try and keep your secret…for now. Jonathan if it gets any dire, you’ll have to, he could kill you.” She pushed his hair away from his eyes where the bruise was turning his eye a dark purpling yellow. “We’ll have to do a makeup job on you big time, by the time the show rolls around tomorrow night it’ll be almost black.”

The relief in his overall stance just showed the terrible situation that was his life. It was bad enough that they kept him invisible, he didn’t exist in the eyes of the world. How he handled that was anyone’s guess. It had been an absolute shock when she had been presented with the non-disclosure agreement by a lawyer. If it was something she couldn’t deal with, she would be blackballed in the community. 

It was the oddest arrangement; there was a small group of ‘in-the-know’ about Jonathan. An exclusive club in his words, not hers – she considered it insanity. But the money was good and she did like the boys.

Making a note to herself to find anything that could bolster the claim of abuse, she reluctantly rose to her feet. “I’m going to the hospital to check on your brother – you’ll be alright, yeah?” That shrug was grating on her. “Go lie down, try not to worry and I’ll let Cam know you’re thinking of him.”

He still sat in the chair quietly assessing her as she retrieved her belongings. “Thanks Dina….it means a lot. Tell Cam nothing is impossible.” 

“What does that mean?” At least it was with a smile this time.

“He’ll know.”

Cameron ended up in hospital for three months and then rehab. His ankles were a big problem. 

“Jonathan you’ll have to perform the inverted escapes till he’s recovered enough to do them.” Dina saw the hate under the surface, the older twin was grumpy to begin with. He really didn’t like doing the public appearances. It was one thing to assist with the tricks and even do the show every night while his brother healed but, now he was going to be doing the most dangerous of illusions while Cam did the easy stuff. Being pushed to be Cameron more and more was just rubbing him the wrong way.

At least when he was the shadow, he had lots of time to do what he liked, read, study and admire the heavens. Now all it was practice, perform, get a bit of sleep and back to it the next day. And, it seemed there were more and more shows. Very rarely was there a day off, to decompress and regroup. 

It was a grueling pace.

The next accident was the month after Cameron had resumed his full duties; again, with an inverted escape. This time Gunter hadn’t been on hand to break his fall. Sebastian had him out on an urgent errand and try as he might he couldn’t ignore the request. Outweighing the possibility of something going wrong in such a short time with being combative, he chose to do as told. 

It was a mistake.

Six months and rehab for another three. Dina was prepared this time, marching into his office and slamming a brown manila folder filled with papers showing proof of his illegal dealings. “You have to stop this madness - you’re going to kill those two.” Sebastian was livid and struck her. 

Clutching at her cheek, tears threatening she stood her ground. “I will take this to the authorities, I’m not going to stand by and witness your treatment of the twins any longer.” She saw the derision behind his hooded eyes and uncertainty. Maybe she really could do something. “Unless you stop that is.” He looked up at his Producer. “I’ll keep your sordid little secrets if you treat them like the sons they are, and this time you’re going to close the show down for the period Cam needs to heal. You can have all of this…” she shook the folder at him “but, remember anymore ‘accidents’ and the copy I have of this goes to the police. Do you understand me Mr. Black?” 

She received a quick nod in acquiescence as she turned and left, not realizing that Jonathan had witnessed the entire thing. He would tell his brother and they would keep her confidence but would try and make sure their father wouldn’t cause harm to their one and only person who they believed to be their true family.

Worry over the entire incident didn’t last that long. By whatever providence that interfered in the lives of the Black twins, the problem that was Sebastian Black was eliminated.

It was a rare occasion that the senior Black would grace the stage. A time-tested electrical illusion. The twins didn’t care if their father wanted to perform that was fine with them, only one more year before they would be free.

Gunter pulled out the old equipment and ‘refurbished’ it. “It’s done.” The call was made during one of his countless updates on the boys. He’d seen the deterioration in the brothers. Dina had been a great asset, Cameron and Jonathan had been drawn inexplicably towards the young woman immediately but, the last few months had been hard on them, with both going down dark paths. “Sebastian won’t be a problem any longer, the boys will be safe.” James was satisfied. He’d been watching with growing concern.

Too many accidents, too many close calls, constant verbal and physical abuse had their mental stability at risk. Years of them dealing with it themselves had just exacerbated the damage, not exactly knowing the best way to deal with depression, stress and insomnia, coupled with what was more than likely post traumatic disorder in Jonathan’s case, confirmed James’ solution was the best he could do without revealing himself. There was no way the twins would go to see a doctor; Dina was good for them and assisted them with their shared mental problems. 

“Good, good. I’m working on putting something in place for my grandsons, to help them with their…. issues. I’ll contact you once I have it in place.”

The horrific catastrophe hit all the papers. One of the grounded wires, which normally would have been employed had somehow arced, sparks causing the broken path to connect. When Sebastian sat in the chair and placed the metal cap on his head the circuit was completed starting the chain reaction, engulfing the chair, Sebastian and the wooden stage to explode in flame. The entire audience and ensemble were evacuated into the New York street.

Cameron went with the crew members, while Jonathan exited through the back with a hoodie pulled closely over his head and face. 

The news people were jostling for comments from Cameron Black, it was rare to see him outside of the confines of the show and his overprotective father. Overwhelmed he was thankful for Dina who deftly handled both press and public with ease. In no time they were at the Archive, meeting up with Jonathan.

“What the hell happened?” She guessed they must be in shock, that is not where she would have started. Mind you she had expected the outcome, she saw the frayed wires, sparking before the beginning of the show. Could have alerted the crew but she didn’t, it was better this way for the twins. 

Bruises were still visible on them both, they tried to hide it from her, but she was an accomplished makeup artist and could see the tell-tale signs of a camouflage job. No matter what she tried, they refused to acknowledge it, more concerned with what happened. 

“Did you see what went wrong Cam?” Jonathan was trying to puzzle out what had gone sideways. Cameron was pacing back and forth trying to get a handle on himself. 

“Don’t know, everything checked out. Gunter said so. Checked it twice.” Dina knew she had to get them to stop and regain control. 

“Wh….at a..r” 

Damn it he was starting to stutter and the other one just stopped as if a magnetic held him to the spot he was on. 

Quickly going over to Jonathan, she led him to a chair making him sit and slowly with measured in and out breathes until she was sure he was calmed. Approaching Cameron, she took him gently by the hand and led him next to his brother slowly patting his head and soothingly reassuring him. It had become a habit, to help with the abnormal responses.

It took a few minutes before they said anything. “We have to plan something I guess.” Cameron the leader was the first to speak. “We’ll do something private and have a thing for the public. That way we can keep the secret….” He looked at his brother who nodded. “at least for now.”

Surprised at the precision of their shared attack upon the necessities of a funeral; Dina made sure the arrangements were made, precautions taken for both services. The first was intimate with only the crew members, stagehands and the brothers. She wondered about the legalities and how it would be handled, would the inheritance kick in now early because the father was dead? The other concern was if she would stay until they collapsed the whole thing. Thinking about it she could help them through all the paperwork, there would be a lot of that. Her biggest concern, however, was the way they both withdrew into themselves for the better part of two weeks after the interment. There had been no press release except for the announcement of the public memorial which only Cameron attended. If truth were to be told, Jonathan wouldn’t have wanted to be there in the first place.

Cameron had always tried to please his father hoping against hope that he deep down loved them. Jonathan on the other hand was a cold realist, knowing for certain neither of them had been wanted and Sebastian didn’t love them or anyone else for that matter.

She was rendered almost speechless when, after a period of two weeks, the twins approached her. The paperwork was nearing an end and her resume had been updated. The plan was to tell them at the end of the month; hopefully not putting them in a position of having to let her go.

“Dina we’d like to offer you a proposal, if you’re willing. We’ve already talked to Gunter and we’d like it if you would consider it.” 

“Consider what?” The shiver was unexpected, and she put her arms around herself, rubbing the cold away.

Their smiles had returned, a matching pair. “We’re going to continue the show, for a while anyway. We’d like to keep you on, that is if you want to. We’re keeping most of the other stagehands and crew. We don’t want to cause everyone to have problems because of this. We talked to the lawyers and they say there is enough to continue.” Well that was news and it confirmed that others knew of Jonathan’s existence. How Sebastian had kept them quiet was interesting and concerning at the same time.

“Of course, I’ll stay, if you think you need me.” Both came in for a group hug and the feeling of release encompassed them. They acknowledged the fact they were finally free, after years of torment and punishment – the twins could breathe easily without fear of reprimand or torture. What they did from this day forward was their choice.  



	10. Chapter 10

The following year was one of joy. The twins excelled, reveling in their mounting success or, she corrected herself, Cameron’s success. If it was possible, he was getting better with each passing month. Jonathan had no problem covering but he was more focused on the actual design and execution rather than the performance. 

It worked wonderfully well. Gunter was fantastic with engineering whatever the boys came up with. Without the cloud that had been Sebastian, it was almost normal.

The investigation into his untimely passing lasted a few months with a finding of death by misadventure. There had been a faulty wire which wasn’t grounded, no one was responsible. A collected sigh of relief spread through the company. It was also a welcomed novel idea of having days off just because. Being able to go out was becoming normal with Dina providing the tools for Jonathan to join his brother, a fake nasal appliance, a few extra scars and blemishes along with glasses and a ratty looking wig concealed his identity. 

Thrilled with the prospects and possibilities had them a bit giddy and careless. Gunter had to keep a close eye on them, keeping them from getting into situations that would otherwise cause a scandal. And what with Cameron’s notoriety, Dina employed the services of a bodyguard, just in case.

Near misses were almost a thing of the past with Jonathan taking over every aspect of the safety precautions. Of course, being illusionists there was always a risk and Dina was finally permitted to accompany the twins to visit their lawyers.

Papers had to be drawn up for insurance and powers of attorney in the unlikely case of something happening, putting them both out of commission. They wanted Dina to be that person.

“Really, you’ve only known me for a couple of years, you want me to take care of you if needed?”

“We need someone, and you are family, our only family. We trust you….”

“With our lives.” Jonathan was chuckling as he said it, Dina hit him playfully in the chest.

“Okay let’s go see the lawyers. I’ve wanted to meet these guys who are willingly keeping your secret.”

The law office was like none she’d seen. Lawrence Redding and Associates did not believe in chitchat, ushering the three into a room and placing a multitude of documents in front of them. The assistant dutiful went from each to make sure all signatures and initials were correctly affixed and dated. It had been one of the fastest meetings she’d attended. The twins seemed to be okay with it. 

“That was quick. Have you done this type of thing before?” Jonathan was realigning the hood over his features as they made their way to the car. 

“Sure, every time we went on tour, with dad. It’s always fast.”

“Don’t you read what you sign?” The brothers stared at her.

“Of course, we do, but we get copies before we come and sign them, we aren’t that naïve.” One concern put to bed, now for the other.

“How do they keep things secret?” It was like looking at a strange mime act with them both in sync. The shrugs mirror images of each other.

“Money, dad gave them lots of money – a retainer for life as it were.”

Cameron piped up as she got into the driver’s side and started up the engine. “And, it’s a family connection we think, our great grandfather had something to do with them. Been our lawyers since way back when. We didn’t see the need to change anything.” An oddity yes but it seemed to be working for them.

“If you’re sure then. We’ll get notarized copies, right?”

“Yep, Larry will send them to us, don’t worry. We do know some things and so far, so good.” It was her turn to shrug.

The next few weeks went smoothly, and the twins received the final papers for their inheritance. Dina believed it foolhardy for them not to go and look at exactly what it was that had been passed down to them. Their reasoning was the lawyers told them everything was status quo and they had clear ownership of the Archive. There was no problem that was foreseeable, so the brothers were content.

It was hard not to push but Dina knew when to step back, keeping watch and trying to protect them from themselves.

“Are they doing better without Sebastian’s crippling presence?”

“Yes, things are running smoothly for once. The only problem I can see is they are acting out a bit, doing things most boys do when they’re teenagers. Out of step seeing how they’re in their early twenties. I guess it’s to be expected considering the life they’ve led. Dina is a good influence though has them giving back to the community – a hospital and one certain doctor. She’s quite the sight that doctor – Nordic beauty. She’s also got Cam a bodyguard – just in case, as she put it.”

James stifled a chuckle, she was a force, but a great asset. “Still keeping up the charade, Jonathan hidden?”

“You know very well they are - James I don’t know what those two have concocted between them, but they seem to be happy enough. And, Cameron is doing really well.”

James had been keeping a watch albeit from afar, making sure they were maturing correctly. He had noticed the lack of empathy on the part of each so the information that Dina had gotten them involved in a charitable endeavor was heartening.

He was going to make sure that was stoked and nurtured so they would become well-rounded and centered young men.

“I’ll call once I arrive at La Guardia, should be tomorrow early.” 

“You’re coming here, to see the boys?”

“No…to place the last piece into my plan, to ensure success.” Whatever that meant was a mystery to Gunter, but he would do as he always did; stand ready at a moment’s notice for whatever came their way.

Sitting around the nook in the upper floor of the Archive, brightened with the new curtains and updated wallpaper, the conversation turned to the mundane until Cameron cleared his throat.

“A professor from one of the local schools called me yesterday.” Jonathan’s eyebrows quirked up and he put down the paper he’d been sort of reading. 

“And?”

“There’s apparently a student there he thought we might like to hire.”

“And how did he decide that, are we looking for someone?”

“Well…no, but I thought I might run it by you and see what you thought?” It was strange but his brother always jumped in without thinking, at least he got a head’s up this time.

“Where is this school?”

“Not far, the kid is an electronics genius – it couldn’t hurt.” Cameron was right, the illusions were complicated and having an electronics expert would do wonders, make them even bigger more spectacular; even if he himself didn’t understand anything to do with computers.

“Sure, you go see what you think. If it would work maybe, I’ll go and check the kid out myself. I’ll go to the hospital in your place today – so we can get everything out of the way before the rehearsals start for the new show.” 

The professor met him at the door, accompanying him down to a small computer lab where a young Asian kid was furiously typing away at a keyboard. “Jordan…. Jordan, I have someone here to meet you.” Introducing the two he retired to the back of the room to give them some privacy.

He couldn’t stop staring at his grandson, taking in all his features, his stance and the striking resemblance to his long-dead daughter-in-law. The disguise was minimal just a pair of dark rimmed glasses and a small goatee. With the tweed suit he looked very much the professor. Meeting him at the door was one way to mitigate the chances of one of the other staff members questioning his presence after the normal class schedule. 

He’d arranged as much as he could. Arriving two weeks earlier as a visiting tutor from Norway gave him access to the student body.

Finding Jordan was a godsend and it hadn’t taken long for him to find exactly what he was looking for. The boy looked older than he was, and he was phenomenal where electronics and computers were concerned.

“You’re how old??” His grandson’s voice had raised several octaves. Jumping up from the chair he’d been sitting on he started pacing and rubbing his hands through his hair. 

“Mr. Black is there a problem?” He looked at the older man with incredulity.

“Seriously, you expect me to hire a twelve-year-old?” He had taken this into account.

“That’s not a real issue Mr. Black. His parents are willing, the boy is bored here at school, he has nowhere else to put his energies. It would be a great service to the boy, this school and the parents if you would consider taking him on as an apprentice.” Cameron didn’t know what to say. 

He’d looked at the transcripts and the comments from all the staff members that had any contact with the boy. Jordan had told him how he felt and explained the complicated matters of how to put an illusion together with the basics Cameron had supplied, to see just how smart he was.

“I don’t know, I have to…” He would have to talk to Jonathan about this. 

“Have to what?” It wasn’t anything he could explain to this instructor. It was problematic at best.

“I’ll call you with ou… my decision tomorrow morning.” It was a start; James was almost positive they would decide correctly. If not, he would have to do it another way which was still unclear.

“He’s how old?”

“Twelve.” Jonathan was flabbergasted. “And he knows his stuff, inside and out. He would be an asset, a really good asset.”

“But twelve Cameron, how can we look after a kid?” 

He’d thought about that. “The professor didn’t think it would be a problem.” Jonathan just put his head in his hands, not knowing what to say or do. His brother was out of his mind, they could barely manage to take care of themselves. How would they be able to look after a kid?

“I don’t know Cam…. it’s a lot to ask.” His brother knew that but was certain Jordan Kwon would be a real benefit for the show.

“Go, talk to him. You’ll see it too.” The return gaze was unsettling, Cameron was positive his brother would go along with it, knew from the inner depths. He always knew when he’d won his twin over, it had been like that since day one.

“Don’t say anything to Dina when she gets in tomorrow, or Gunter. At least not until we make a decision.” 

“Agreed – and, I don’t think we need to let anyone know his age, that is if we decide to do this – I mean he looks about eighteen or so, there’s no need to complicate the matter any further than we have to.”

“ONLY if I decide to go along with it and hire him Cam, remember that.” The smirk confirmed what he knew his brother was counting on.

Returning the next evening Jonathan was of the opinion Jordan would have to join the troupe, there was no other choice. He was brilliant, and they could use that.

The only hitch in this plan was they had to meet the kid’s parents, who lived in Toronto. 

“Where’s that?” Jonathan rolled his eyes.

“Canada you twit, don’t you remember anything?” A deck of cards came flying at his face, which he caught in mid-flight.

“Dick – of course I remember, just pulling your chain Johnny. So, he’s great right?” His brother had to give him that, Jordan was really something else.

“Huh-huh, I’ll book the flights for Friday – we both have to go, the parents have the right to know there are two of us. I hope we’re doing the right thing – it’s kind a scary taking on the welfare of a kid.”

“No worries we’ll be doing it together – like we always do, we’ll be fine.” Jumping up he brought his brother in for a hug.

Arriving in the late afternoon they grabbed a taxi to introduce themselves to Jordan’s parents. Awkward was an understatement. 

They knew about Cameron Black, World Class Illusionist but were speechless when two Camerons showed up on their door. The entire family didn’t know how to react but allowed the meeting to be led by their son’s tutor. 

Eventually after a detailed outline of what was being proposed and the reasons why it was best for their son to join the show, Mr. and Mrs. Kwon along with the extended family felt comfortable enough to discuss details over an excellent Asian meal.

Cameron and Jonathan loved the Kwons, finding them to be only concerned for the welfare of their most gifted child.

There would be stipulations of course, on both sides. The Black twins wanted a legal document ensuring the parents and the extended family members would not divulge to anyone that there were two of them. Also, no mention of what was being agreed to would be made public under any circumstance.

The Kwon family agreed willingly with them insisting that the two young men would take full guardianship of Jordan until the age of eighteen. The full meaning of that was total support and further education as needed. There also had to be at least an annual visit by the boy to his home. The family would tell everyone in their acquaintance that Jordan had gone abroad to study.

Daunting as it was the twins agreed. The mountain of paperwork took a couple of months to get into place with Jordan arriving in the late summer; after their Magic is Life tour. Originally hoping that all this would have taken place before the caravan left for the southern states, complications with Jordan’s Canadian status, as well as his potential green card to work in the States and the guardianship legalities had postponed his arrival.

A mistake on the part of the brothers made his entrance into their world, tense and problematic.

“I thought you told her.” Jonathan was whispering urgently to his brother.

“You were supposed to do it… I remember it clearly.” Cameron was pacing. “We’ll have to say something, she’s going to notice another guy in the Archive… don’t you think?”

“That’s asinine Cam, of course she’ll notice; especially now that she lives upstairs dimwit.”

Things had changed a lot over the summer and now they were going to be pseudo parents. Jonathan got up and made himself a coffee with the new antique looking espresso machine that took up the middle of the space in front of the Library. It was one extravagance they both absolutely agreed on. Usually one or the other had reservations regarding huge outlays of money but this was something they both fell in love with.

“Well, when she comes down you better be at your best, I’m going to chill in my room.” 

“Hey, wait a minute.” It was too late he’d already walked down the hallway and closed the door to his bedroom behind him. Cameron understood he didn’t want to take the blame for the oversight and considering he was living a strange existence Cam gave in, he would tell Dina and smooth the waters, if they needed smoothing.

She wasn’t thrilled with the prospect of having a new crew member, who would be boarding with them at the Archive, but it was the twins’ decision and they paid the bills, what could she say? They let her stay with them free room and board, it didn’t get any better in the industry.

“Well he’s something alright.” Her braids were vibrating with her frustration. The introduction had been anything but smooth, Jordan was atypical, bouncing and rushing around the Archive as he scoped out his ‘new digs man’. His phone was in his hand, which he was constantly tapping away on, all the while chattering endlessly with questions and comments; it was a bit much for even Cameron.

“Jordan…. take it easy, I know this is new for you but you’re here to work. I’ll show you where you’ll be sleeping. Jonathan and I will set the ground rules after dinner, understand?” The boy had been briefed by his parents and the professor, there were going to be conditions.

It didn’t matter, this was much better than school. It had been boring, and he was on the verge of seeking something new and exciting himself; that was before the professor had come to him with a really cool idea. He knew about Cameron Black and magic did interest him. The idea there were two of the them didn’t even compute at first but, whatever, adults were a bit on the strange side if you asked him.

The Producer lady Dina was nice looking, funny hair but she was prettier than any of the older women he’d met before. A bit on the judgey side for his liking but he was here now in the States and he had a job – that was better than any of the other kids at school. He was going to try and make this work.

Gunter found Dina relaxing in front of the big window with her ever present cup of Earl Grey. Jordan had finally settled in and the twins were in their rooms doing something – what he wasn’t sure, other than the fact a new show was on the horizon which meant newer, stranger illusions.

Grabbing a cup of coffee from the machine he joined her on the couch. “So, was he anything like you expected?” Shrugging she took another sip of her tea.

“Typical teenager – I thought it was cute how the twins were so worried how I’d react. If they ever looked at things, they would have known it couldn’t be hidden.” The big man laughed.

“Same old thing. Those two are oblivious most of time.”

“You’d think about the fact I run the books, make reservations and all that. Well, I guess in the long run it doesn’t matter; whatever makes them happy.”

“That kid has got some freaky smarts; I saw some of his work. Should go a long way to updating our equipment.” 

A sigh escaped her; this household was growing. It meant more work but, it would a good thing for some new blood. The only drawback was this idea of having him move into the Archive. Neither brother had ever done that before.

It was different with her, being an advantage to be at the center of everything. When she had her own apartment there were many times one or the other would call in the middle of the night for emotional support, or some money issue. 

It had made sense for her to move in and they wouldn’t hear of her paying them rent. 

As for Gunter he was here because all of the illusionary building materials remained in the lower levels of the Archive – there was no need for him to go elsewhere.

Now they allowed the new computer genius to board with them too. She would have to have a talk with the brothers to remind them not to be so forthcoming with their hospitality – it could bite them in the backside if they weren’t careful.

Gunter had bid her goodnight and disappeared into his room. Picking up his empty cup, along with her own she trucked them over to the kitchen, turning off the lights, checking the doors and then stopped….

“Crap – I’m their mother….”


	11. Chapter 11

THE AMAZING CAMERON BLACK, The Upcoming Illusionist of the Year will be taking up residency at the Wynn in Las Vegas starting New Year’s Day 2016. 

It had been a fantastic opportunity for the small group. Jonathan and Cameron were on top of the world, they had all they could ask for. Money wasn’t a problem, especially when they went on their twenty-fifth birthday to the lawyers.

It had been an annual event, except this time both were in shock when the extent of the inheritance, holdings and wealth they possessed was revealed.

“But Lawrence, all these years, no one ever mentioned there was this … much! It couldn’t have come from dad’s show, we just didn’t make that much money.” The lawyer had taken a seat this year realizing that this was going to be a lot of information for the twins to fully comprehend.

“Well, the terms of the will of your mother, Marie Black, was sealed under her orders until your twenty-fifth birthday. The clause had to be adhered to with the stipulation that you would be provided with the means of support until that time.” Taking a gasping intake of breath Jonathan’s hands were shaking.

“But…t, this is unfathomable.” Cameron just stared at the number looking back at him. He didn’t think he’d ever seen a number that big written down.

“Unfathomable or not, you are the beneficiaries – there are no other Black family descendants. You are now in complete control of all assets. Of course, we at the firm are more than willing to assist in any way possible. The transition may be difficult.”

“Difficult he says.” Looking at his brother, a silent conversation ensued through eyes and imperceptible indicators. “Okay, leave everything as is, for the time being. Cam and I will think about it and contact you later this week. I think we have a lot to discuss … and work out.”

They walked in silence for a bit trying to get their heads around the amount of wealth they now had, or they guessed had always had just didn’t know.

“What do you think?” He was certain his older brother was thinking along the same lines as himself, but it was only courtesy that made him ask.

“We should continue the way we have been, maybe set up some charities to spread the wealth. We’re comfortable, let’s make it that way for others.” The smile he got in return was his answer.

Not breathing a whisper of what they had discovered, they continued with the magical extravagances, Cameron got better as the months and years went by, no other magician or illusionist could match him. 

The first residency at the Wynn lasted a full year, selling out every show. 

The only downside was the fact that neither Black twin could deal with the paparazzi and started to shy away from news generally. It was depressing at best and Cameron especially didn’t like the lies or shading of the truth.

Dina, with the help of Gunter and Jordan ensured their privacy. It was a constant battle and it was hard work. Both twins still had emotional problems, not as severe as in their younger days but nevertheless it was noticeable. 

Dina knew them inside out and was always there to smooth ruffled feathers, refocus their minds and to nurse them back to health if needed. Her only worry was the fact that Jonathan and Cameron had no one person to concentrate on.

Lots of one-night stands, dalliances especially with the show girls and occasionally fans but no woman had entered either of their lives. Granted Jonathan was basically pretending to be Cameron if he went out in public but still, she didn’t believe it to be any way normal for a well-rounded, productive life.

So, it was a surprise when Cameron started wooing a model named Lexi. A raven-haired beauty that basically made the young man swoon. Not knowing how to go about dating in a productive way he came to Dina for advice, which he took wholeheartedly.

It was a whirlwind of a romance for all of six months before the glow started to fade on the part of the young woman. Maybe it was because of her profession, or because Cameron could be a lot to handle at times and she was certain that Cam was keeping something from her. 

Coming to Dina who tried unsuccessfully to assure the young woman that Cameron was not stepping out on her. But then an ex-boyfriend showed up, challenging him, calling him out for taking up with Lexi, had the relationship spiraling into a muddled mess, which resulted into an embarrassing physical, testosterone fueled episode.

After that, it was all downhill. He started to mope around, daydreaming at times, not focused on getting ready for the new run in Las Vegas. Dina was beside herself with worry which only magnified when he went out and bought a ring to profess his undying love.

She knew it would end badly, the rumors circulating behind the scenes, the reason for the girl drifting away; accusations of Cameron seeing another woman and lying about it.

Dina tried to circumvent the outcome, trying desperately to have her see that was not the truth. She thought she had convinced her until the girl did exactly what she was saying Cameron was doing. 

The night of the ‘proposal’ was a tense one, Dina was dreading dealing with a depressed twin and Jonathan was waiting to pick up the pieces. 

He never came home that night, nor the next. After about a week they were in full-blown panic.

“I’ll call Vegas and make an excuse; he’s had an accident and we aren’t sure for how long. Unfortunately, we’ll be responsible for all costs, including salaries for the casino.” Jonathan just shrugged, infuriating Dina even more so. “Do you have any idea what that will cost you?” Sighing he just got up and walked over to the window sipping his coffee. “Jonathan did you hear me?”

“Of course, I heard you, you’re standing right there. I understand what it will cost. Don’t worry about it, we can handle it.” He was trying to puzzle out where his brother might have gone. Depressed and wallowing in his own self-doubt. This thing with Lexi had been a disaster in the making, he saw it coming but couldn’t get through his brother’s thick skull. It was better if they just did what they always had done, one-night stands, casual encounters. It was safe and easy, no complications.

Dina couldn’t for the life her figure out what went through his mind. According to her books, this could bankrupt them, and he didn’t seem to care.

“Jonathan Cameron doesn’t make enough yet to shoulder that kind of expenditure. I mean it’s close, especially now with the residency but, this is going to cost a lot. More than the two of you have.”

Turning from the window he was weighing the options he had. She was going to push until she got a satisfactory answer; yet if he capitulated and told her the truth that could place them in a very precarious situation. Not only that, what would Cameron say? They’d agreed that they would hide that part of their lives, even from the closest of their friends, the ones who were essentially family.

The focus had to remain on finding his wayward twin and bringing him home. “I’ll release some money from the trust fund our great grandfather set up for us. It’s supposed to be for emergencies, so I think this qualifies.” He was projecting his best ‘believe me, I’m innocent’ face. Dina glared at him with that eyebrow of hers, she wasn’t completely sold on the story.

“What trust fund? I’ve never heard of that before.”

“Well no, you wouldn’t it’s sort of our thing. I’m only telling you, so you don’t worry and get on my case. But…. you can’t tell Cam when we find him, I’ll do that; he isn’t going to be happy about it.” It did have the ring of truth to it and Jonathan knew what part was truthful – Cameron was going to be pissed.

It took them almost six months before they tracked him down, Jordan and Gunter actually; found him in some dive in Michigan – doing bar tricks! It took Gunter’s manhandling to bring the grubby looking illusionist back to New York.

“You smell terrible Cam and look worse!” Dina’s proper English upbringing had a very difficult time correlating the image of the illusionist with the homeless person standing in front of her. The clothes hung on him, dirty and stained, slouching and unwashed his gaze kept flitting around the room. His eyes were still the deep blue of a crystal ocean but hooded and red-rimmed. 

The well-worn deck of cards in his hands were just as dirty and bent, how he did tricks with them she could fathom. But the worst of it was the soul patch of hair under his lip. “What the hell is that?” She pointed at the offending scruff and turned to Jonathan. “Hold him right there, Jordan get me a razor.” Cam realized what she was planning a bit too late, with his attempt to avoid the razor foiled. All it took was one swift swipe and it was gone. “There that at least gives you some appearance of the Amazing Cameron Black. Now, gentlemen would please escort him to his room and clean him up.”

Compliance was hard-fought with Jonathan basically pulling his ‘I’m your older brother’ card several times before the three of them managed to have him showered and clothed in clean pressed clothes. Jordan quickly took the other apparel out to be burned. Gunter just glared as was his normal stance then ‘humffed’ to himself, turned and left Jonathan with his twin.

“What the hell were you thinking Cam? Over a girl no less.” Silence.

“This is absolutely ridiculous, even for you!” More silence.

“You do realize that we owe the casino a ton of money, even with the conditions written into the contract. It was hard to explain how I paid it.” That got him a look, a questioning look. “I told Dina it was from a trust fund; it was the only thing I could think of.” The stare didn’t abate. “The casino thinks you’re in rehab for an accident, so you better act like it. We can put them off for another week, maybe two but you better get your shit together.” Jonathan heard the lock slam into place as he left his brother’s room. “Don’t be childish Cam…. come on.” Not getting a response he returned to the living area and got another cup of coffee, this time splashing in a shot of whiskey which raised Dina’s eyebrow yet again. 

“Don’t look at me like that, I need to decompress. Besides I need to refocus myself, we must get things up and running for the show, now that he’s back.”

She was fiddling with one of the towels from the nook. “You think that he’s back? It didn’t seem like it to me… and he locked his door.”

Sniffing harshly. “He’s back, I’ll make sure of it.” Gunter had just watched the entire drama without a word, cataloging everything for his report later in the week. Jordan had gone to his room, happily playing another one of his computer games. The kid had settled in quite nicely and gave the team some sense of structure, instructing him on the behind-the-scenes magic secrets.

It took almost two weeks before Jonathan was fed up waiting. Picking the lock open yet again; he’d lost count how many times he done so over the past few days; he stormed into Cam’s bedroom, physically hauling his brother out into the Living Room. “That’s enough wallowing little brother, time to go to work. I’m not playing your game any longer. I’m tired of being you – it’s your turn to be you.”

Cameron knew he was being childish and stupid, but he really thought he loved Lexi and it hurt so much when she dismissed him out of hand, going back to her ex. It also damaged him when he found she’d been accusing him in the press of stepping out on her. He couldn’t tell her about Jonathan, and he could see how the absences could be misconstrued, but she hadn’t given him a chance.

Now he had to pick himself up and soldier on. He made an unconscious vow never to fall for another woman, he’d stick to one-night stands and casual hook-ups. Jonathan was right, he didn’t need that kind of complication in his life.

Jonathan on the other hand had started to notice his producer during the many months they had hunkered down trying to find Cam. She was brilliant, funny and gorgeous. Each day had brought them closer together, she’d always been there these past years; my god she’d been their producer for more than decade!

A slight problem nudged at his brain, she’s like five years older than you, she wouldn’t want to be with you, come on Jon you know better than that.

After the fiasco with Lexi it should have warned him from trying to do a committed relationship but, he had to face facts he was lonely. He could get any woman he wanted, he just had to be Cameron. That wasn’t what he was looking for, there had to be something more than this half-life he’d been living all these years.

His mind made up, he was going to approach Dina and feel her out; maybe there could be something there.

It was after one of Cameron’s shows, his return to the stage in Las Vegas. He’d been done with his part of all the illusions he was needed for, Dina was finishing up with the after-show paperwork and locking up the equipment storage area.

Hiding behind the heavy purple stage curtain he watched her, slipping from one task to another like walking on air, her normal silk skirt flowing suggestively outlining her toned legs. Well, at least, he thought them to be toned, she was very well built, and knew how to accentuate her best features.

“Dina….” He stepped quickly from his hiding place and strode purposefully towards the woman, plastering a smile on his face. “Um…I…uh.” Looking up she returned the smile. The older twin had a special place in her heart which she had only just discovered during their many days and nights of planning the search for Cameron.

She’d always thought both men were gorgeous with deep blue oceanic eyes, light wispy brown hair and very toned muscular bodies. It was only to be expected with what the profession of illusion demanded of those that practiced it.

The last six months had been some of the happiest she’d spent with the Black brothers. She knew about all their sexual exploits and tried not the interfere or speculate, she wasn’t their mother after all. Even if they looked at her that way. She put it down to the fact there was an age difference, five years. Until this past few months; she had tried to ignore the signs of interest her heart transmitted to her brain every time Jonathan was near.

He was strong, the stronger of the two and he was the protector of their entire little family, always looking out for them. Cam was the leader where the magic and the productions were concerned; she was the financial cog of this group; it worked well.

“Yes, hello Johnny what can I do for you? Do you need something?” He could be cheesy, maybe that would be the way. If she didn’t want the attention, he could laugh it off as a joke.

“Yes… I do… you actually.”

“What?” Had she heard right? No, it couldn’t be that, her mind was playing tricks on her.

“I want you. I like you Dina and want to take you out, if you’re willing.” A red blush started making its way up towards her cheeks, the burning heat of embarrassment made her feel a bit off balance. If she was truthful with herself, the feelings she had for the twin made their presence know; however, would this even be possible? Could she consider dating someone she worked for, lived with and was five years her junior? “Dina?” 

He was judging the reactions as they travelled her features, was it all too much? Did she like him like that? Maybe he’d stepped in where he shouldn’t have, regardless of his own sentiments. He started to step back hiding the awkwardness that immediately took over.

Then her hand stretched out and grabbed him by the arm. “Wait.” Seeing all his own emotions washing through her eyes made his heart sing “Yes… does that mean you’ll go out with me?” The lump in her throat made it impossible to respond so she just nodded and gave him a small smile.

It didn’t take them long before the relationship was turning to something neither had been expecting. Spending every free moment with each other invariably led them to consider going to the next step. 

Jonathan wasn’t sure how to take this further. It wasn’t he didn’t know the process and he was sure Dina was experienced but, because of the working affiliation and he didn’t want to ruin the friendship, it would complicate matters if he were to proceed to a sexual liaison with his producer, his friend who’d become much more to him.

Another concern were the other members of the group; what was he going to tell Cameron? How would this affect everything?

It didn’t really matter when it happened it just was a cumulative and foregone conclusion.

After a quiet dinner at The Archive they found themselves alone with the place all to themselves.

“That was a pleasant dinner, where did you get it from? I know you didn’t cook it D.” It was a well-known fact that Dina wasn’t allowed anywhere near a kitchen, not after what they lovingly referred to as the Disaster of 2005. 

Laughing as she started to clear the dishes away, putting them in the sink to soak. “That new place down the street, quite reasonable too.” 

Her surprise made tingling shivers run down her spine as she felt his arms snake around her trim waist. Her body felt like gelatin as he started to nibble the base of her neck. Hot breath accompanied the chaste kisses which quickly escalated into something full of need that burned her skin.

Turning her slowly, teeth grazing and then biting quivering lips, demanding compliance. Tucking her braids behind her ears he pressed closer putting her back against the kitchen counter. “I want you….” It was soft and urgent. Feeling the hardened bulge against her thighs made her weak in the knees.

It hadn’t been like she’d not considered this when they started dating but she had put it in the back of her mind, dismissing the possibility. Dina had just assumed her resolve would hold and they would leave the relationship as it was. Friends, someone to share evenings with, to talk with, was all she needed….at least that’s what she told herself.

Now it was a reality and she couldn’t ignore or resist her body’s demand. Throwing caution to the wind, banishing any reservations from her brain, she returned the kisses and embraced him fully. 

His fingers found their way to the belt secured around her skirt, deftly removing it and slipping the fabric away so it dropped to the floor in a pool of silk. She stepped out of her shoes and pushed herself up on her tiptoes so she could put her arms around his neck. He had not realized how much shorter she was; always in stiletto heels, it had seemed they were of an equal height. 

The yellow blouse was tossed to the floor to join the skirt leaving her only clothed in a matching red lace bra and panties. Pulling away Jonathan looked at her; taking his breath away. “My god Dina your gorgeous.” The sultry smile he got in return just accentuated the deep ebony of her flawless skin.

“Your turn.” It didn’t seem to take her long before his jeans and shirt were mingling with the other garments. 

Making their way slowly towards his room, he picked her up and closed the door shut. His erection was so hard he couldn’t think of much else, blinded by a dream coming true. That dream had been plaguing him for weeks.

Next thing he felt was her hands inching the briefs down his legs allowing him release. Kneeling at his feet she looked up at him through hooded eyes, rubbing and massaging the taut muscles of his thighs had him gasping. Not wanting to rush this he was quivering, and his shaft pulsed with each beat of his heart. Anticipation of what was coming eliminated any possibility of control or conscious thought.

Almost losing his mid when he felt the warmth of her tongue sucking and licking, pulling along his member. Grazing her teeth tenderly along the ridge of his manhood had him grabbing onto her. “Stop…I won’t be able to…” He thought he heard a small laugh.

“Don’t worry about that love, we have all night.” The sucking increased urging him to complete. Most women he’d been with didn’t like oral sex and he’d reasoned it wasn’t for them and especially not to this extent. “Come on Jonathan let it go, I can feel it, you’re almost there.” She returned to her mission, and it was a mission. Dina had found that most men loved fellatio and she was good at it. She believed it was something primal for both parties and if they were going to do this, she was damn sure she was going to do it up right.

Grabbing onto her head he was trying to keep control of himself. Used to being in charge in these matters, the switch was different and thrilling. His back arched forward, pushing hard down her throat. 

He tasted woodsy when he climaxed; she held on till the very last pulse, before they stumbled towards the bed. Breathing hard, heart pounding he closed his eyes reveling in the sexual satisfaction washing through him. 

Kneeling on the mattress, she stripped off her bra flinging it to the chair watching the range of emotion run through his features. Tentatively he reached out and touched the chocolate covered mounds, running his thumb over the nipples, teasing them to stand erect. Her skin was soft and pliable – rising, it was her turn to feel him. Tugging at the flimsy nylon of the panties already wet with her juices his libido was running in overdrive. 

Pushing her to lie flat on the bed he worked them down over her legs and positioned himself at her glistening entrance, the black curly hair wet and ready as he bent his head and sucked. Smelling like roses, sweet and intoxicating. 

Teasing he found her clit, started to flick the small nub with his tongue until he was sucking and probing in earnest. Her hips pushing up to meet his tongue as he worked frustrated as he refused to allow her to close her legs together in anticipation of reaching her release. “No…I want it special, wait, savor the moment.” The disappointed squeal was soon replaced by ecstatic groaning when he plunged two of his fingers in, spreading and pushing hard. Just before the apex his tongue returned to her love nub, giving her liberation and sexual relief.

It took a while before she could talk, there was no doubt he was an accomplished lover, and this was only the beginning; it was only foreplay.

“Johnny, you don’t need any instruction, do you?” This was going to be some kind of night, her eyes sparkled as he looked at her, playing with her braids.

Lying in each other’s arms recovering from their first encounter had Dina briefly returning to her reservations. It was still early; they hadn’t fully committed yet – maybe this was inadvisable.

Dina’s mind was racing, first wondering just how much she would have to show him. Although he was twenty-eight, he had lived a very sheltered life and what his sexual liaisons had entailed were an unknown, at least until this moment.

“Well, I guess, I mean I’m not a monk or anything D.” 

“Obviously you aren’t a monk; but my god sweetheart that was amazing.” That brought a smile to his face as he felt the familiar urges from his groin. He had never had a problem having several erections during an evening usually the partner calling an end to it.

There wasn’t as much pre-amble when he mounted and pushed in hard. Dina was okay with it a little rough, but he was bigger than she had anticipated and felt full and stretched. Other encounters had been satisfying but this was something else; hanging on she met each thrust enthusiastically. “Harder Johnny I want to feel you completely.” Not being shy to let her partner know what she wanted. Sometimes that scared a man off but it just made Jon more intense to completely possess her.

Pulling her legs over his shoulders to get more purchase, he plunged in harder and deeper to meet her welcoming warmth. Each thrust pushed him closer to another orgasm, but he wanted her to come at the same time. Slowing slightly, moving from side and side urging her to catch up to him, he held back.

She was so close, when her thighs started tightening around his neck, he thrust faster and harder, on the verge of pain. In a matter of minutes the contractions of her vaginal muscles encircled and squeezed his phallus, his engorged balls were hard, and he couldn’t stop if he had wanted to. 

Collapsing he made sure he rolled to the side so as not to cause her any discomfort. 

He was happy. 

Her fingers found their way into his hair, smoothing it from his face. A small hum of contentment reached her ears. “It was good for you.” 

“Mmmm.” Licking his lips and trying the pry his eyes open to look at her, he tucked his arm under her breasts and moved himself to lay his head on her shoulder. 

Gooseflesh rose up along her arms as his lips again found their place on her nipples. Feeling of security, peace settled in his brain. The familiar stirring in his groin started again – he had to have her again and again. She smiled to herself and got on her knees.

Moving up his body as he lay on his back, he was harder than before, if that was possible, standing erect as she lowered herself down she was sitting astride him. Rocking back and forth doing wonderful feelings deep in his stomach. Throwing her head back she immersed herself, floating on a sexual adventure until his arms were around her and he flipped her so she was on the mattress face down. How he managed to do it without withdrawing made her still but just briefly. In this position she could push back as hard as she wanted and he responded in kind.

It was slippery and so wet it was beginning to be difficult to stay safely in, at one point completely losing his place. Taking a moment to re-position he took a chance and entered her cute little ass. He held on as he carefully pushed in. 

It was something different, having engaged occasionally in anal penetration but it was usually with a discussion first. 

He was gentle and it did feel good, if a bit uncomfortable. Tight and hot had him seeing stars as he inched further in. Dina tried to move back to fully accept him slowly but was stopped cold when the climax hit her, thundering through her body. Jonathan felt the change and pushed home, one more thrust and he too experienced the earth shattering climax. 

He didn’t want to leave the warm safe place of her body but his limbs were trembling and he could barely stay on his knees.

The sensation of loss encompassed her when he rolled to the side putting his arm securely around her waist, aimlessly stroking her breasts.

It was one of the best nights of sex she had. The happiness of what they shared made her glow as she closed her eyes. Nothing could ruin this.

She may behave like his mother, but this was not a motherly embrace or relationship. If it was a mistake it was too late now, she was at peace with it.


	12. Chapter 12

This hadn’t been the plan; it was their secret…. for now. To enjoy the perks of having someone you could spend time with, laugh and love without reservation. Jonathan had never had that in his life, the only problem was he had to be ‘Cameron’ when out in public.

It was becoming an issue. The fans were increasing at an ungodly pace – his brother was amazing, and the world was taking notice.

They’d decided to venture out onto the strip one evening late. It was busy but they’d been cooped up in the casino for most of the day and just wanted to wander the streets like normal people.

Jonathan donned his normal disguise, a shaggy wig, hat and leather jacket. Dina just put on a pair of shape forming jeans and loose t-shirt, stuffing her braids into a loose bun topped by a scarf. Feeling secure of the subterfuge they confidently walked out into the cooler, pleasant evening air of the Nevada desert.

The first few minutes were bliss, holding hands sauntering down the strip without any real destination.

“Cameron Black?” He stiffened, no one could recognize him through his camouflage – it had to be something else. “Mr. Black…wait…” Dina tightened her grip on his hand feeling his distress, picking up the pace ushering her towards the Bellagio.

“Come on, we got to get off the street.” He heard more than saw the people who had started to follow them. 

“Can we get an autograph? Who’s the chick? Are you dating? Come on, just one picture.” The flash of cameras and cell phones lighting up the surrounding street as they rushed forward, almost at a run.

“I can’t do this Dina.” The panic was there and she hadn’t realized his aversion to the public. Well that wasn’t exactly true, there had been indications early on, Jonathan didn’t like crowds, always finding a way out. He seemed to be able to deal with audiences when he took Cam’s place, signed autographs and take pictures but those were not frequent and he usually cut them short, escaping back into his shadow life.

Ducking into the first door to the casino didn’t lessen the pursuit, rather picking up even more people along the way. She glanced at him as he searched for a diversion of some kind, distraction; he was petrified.

The elevator was just opening on the lobby level, guests spilling out on their way to the slots and a night of late-night fun. Pushing him towards the closing doors, they just managed before shutting them away from the following crowd. He was hyperventilating.

Pushing the third-floor button they anticipated getting off without coming into another group of people. Before the elevator returned to the main floor Dina pushed every button, all the way to the Penthouse. 

“No one will know which floor we got off on. I’m going to call Gunter, we’ll meet at the back of the casino, off the kitchen. Come on we’ll take the stairs down. I have a friend on staff, just give me a minute hon.” Nodding he just followed her as she started down the three flights, all the while on her phone arranging their departure.

By the time they’d returned to The Wynn he had regained his composure. 

Throwing his leather jacket and wig on the closest chair he got himself a glass pouring a shot of whiskey. Dina was watching him, realizing this wasn’t good, not only was he pissed and distraught; he was going to have to talk to Cameron, they both were. 

There was no doubt in either of their minds that something would have to be said, she was certain that the press had gotten wind of the whole debacle and their innocent little foyer would more than likely hit the morning papers. 

It had been an unrealistic dream that he could have had this just for himself and Dina. 

“Hey guys – did you see what hit Facebook and Twitter. I thought Boss man was going to go for a quiet dinner after the show, with some other magic dudes.” Jordan, on his phone, looked up in the middle of his on-running discourse. He stopped with something like a dawning of understanding crossing his face. “Oh…it was you. Wow, like wow man, what were you thinking?”

Jonathan placed his glass on the counter with a thud. “I guess we weren’t thinking Jordan. Drop it… now.” He wasn’t trying to be mean, Dina understood this.

“Jordan dear, we’re just having a bit of a scare, can you just wait for a moment hon. Once Cameron gets home, we’ll discuss it okay?” It was hard for the boy, he looked at Dina as a second mom and the twins were his guardians, what was he going to say? She patted his back soothingly as he took a seat near the closest window.

Silence ensued and Dina took the time to change into something more appropriate, normally not a jean/t-shirt type of gal. It made her feel young and not at all the confident woman she was. Doing it as a nod to Jonathan’s feelings in the matter. Laughing inwardly as the thought crossed her mind that didn’t work now did it. 

Her braids fell free as she untied the scarf and shook them out of their confines. 

“You knew what to do, that was…. great D.”

“I know how to deal with the press, that’s my job Johnny to protect you and Cameron. I’ll always make sure you’re safe, if I can.”

When he returned to the casino, he didn’t expect the throng of paparazzi and fans camped out in front of the Wynn. Yes, it was becoming more than obvious there were more and more fans, but this was odd considering the hour. 

The late-night get together of some of the top illusionists was great. He’d come a long way from the Disappearing Boy of his father’s magical show. Demand for his services was at an all-time high and he was enjoying the notoriety if not so much the press.

After making his way into the Wynn, on his own, travelling up to the penthouse and basically slamming into the room he was in no mood at all for what was coming. “What the hell?” 

Jonathan and Dina were staring at the floor, hands clasped in their laps, Gunter was in a corner keeping watch and Jordan was jumping up and down, trying not to explode. Something was up.

Rather than saying anything Jonathan flipped on the TV. It was a new story with the caption “Cameron Black, Illusionist Extraordinaire and Producer out on a romantic interlude in Sin City. Are there wedding bells in the offing?” 

His eyes bulged at the story as he listened to the reporter outlining the night’s sighting. The pictures were grainy, but he recognized the leather jacket and scruffy looking wig. As for Dina, he’d never seen her in jeans, but it was his Producer, definitely.

“Turn it off, we got things to discuss bro.” He wasn’t mad exactly, not understanding what had gone on but, this was a problem. It just reaffirmed his dislike for the press. “Okay, you guys went out. What’s with the hand holding? Wedding bells….am I missing something?”

He didn’t want to tell his brother; Dina would be embarrassed at a minimum. They’d kept this private for months, but he resigned himself to the fact it was going to be common knowledge for the group and would have to mitigate the damage to the public image.

“Well, I guess…D and I…we…well…”

“Oh for Pete’s sake, we’re a couple Cam and have been for a few months. We just wanted to get out of the casino for a little while, we tried to do it without fanfare. I mean it’s so late and we did disguise ourselves. How were we supposed to know that would happen?” Jonathan was thankful, after all she did understand the situation, maybe better than he and Cameron would. 

Shoving his hands deep into his pockets he was searching his memory of the past few months. Were there signs of this? Was he so involved with the show he didn’t see it? He could understand Johnny’s desire for something of his own, he spent most of his time pretending to be him. He couldn’t really go out on his own, as himself. But Dina? She was older than them and she worked for them, at least technically – she was the rock that held them together, especially since the death of their father. 

They had both been a bit of a loss deciding to continue as they had with Dina along for the ride. It had been successful, and Jordan was a pleasant discovery, not only giving them a purpose other than their profession but they had come to consider him like a son. Gunter of course still kept a careful eye on them all, making sure they didn’t do anything too rash.

Dina was fantastic, keeping them on track, the glue that held the small group together. Producing, directing the financial aspects of their enterprise and mothering them all. Would this ‘relationship’ cause a rift? Probably not if what they said was the truth, they’d been together for several months.

It didn’t appear to those watching that it took him more than a few minutes before making his decision. But that was Cameron, his mind just worked like that, it was a good trait for his chosen profession, making him almost unparalleled in the field.  
Jonathan saw it when the resolution had cemented itself. 

“Fine. Now we must deal with the fallout, Dina – after this and a few close calls I want security of some kind when I go out, Johnny too – yes, yes, when you must be me. Also, no more press releases. Other than my charitable benefits no more conventions. I want a press blackout from now on. Not only does it create problems, most of what they report is skewed at best.” She’d expected something like this, but it was even more overkill than she had thought. “I have a private life, so does Johnny.” He received a snort for that comment. “You do, even if you don’t think so. Let’s keep it that way.” 

It was the beginning of a complete lock down on the twins’ private life. There were no more interviews, no public appearances other than the shows and Cameron absolutely refused to watch network news of any type. He withdrew into himself forcing Johnny to do the same. 

Dina wasn’t sure this was a positive, but she was the Producer, the mother and she would protect them in the only way she knew how. Directing the plan, ensuring anonymity of the Amazing Cameron Black.

The overall proposal was outrageous.

“What? I don’t know Cam, Jon – do you really want me to try and do this?” The idea at first had been a bit of a daydream until the twins had hunkered down and really discussed it. They had enough money to do it, if they could get the City on board with it. 

“Scope it out D. Find out what permits we need; we’ll get the money.” She’d seen the design, the diagram of the bunker. It was a bunker, they wanted somewhere to hide. Professing it was just a place they could come up with new and fantastic illusions was a crock and she knew it. 

Six months later she had the construction crew hired and all the non-disclosure agreements were filed with the lawyers. She suspected the money came from the ‘trust fund’ that seemed to have a non-existent limit. Keeping the copies of all the expenditures, she forwarded the originals to the twins’ lawyer. 

When the project was completed in an unheard of four months, Dina had assumed that the entire group would go to inspect it. That was not to be the case, both brothers insisting it was to be kept as secret as possible. It was their place and no one else would be allowed access.

They knew where it was but that was all. Most of the finalized designs had been kept from the group – the only ones to ever set foot in the space would be Cameron and Jonathan Black, a refuge from the world.


	13. Chapter 13

“Come on Johnny, do this one last illusion and then we’ll make the announcement. I don’t want you to go but if it’s what you want, we can discuss it after Times Square.” The sigh was from the absolute bottom of his soul, he didn’t want to do this.

Jonathan had been becoming increasingly depressed with what he saw was an inescapable cage. He loved Cam beyond anything else, but he wanted something more, restless and tired of pretending to be the other half of his brother.

The magic was fun to a point. He didn’t do much more than be the disappearing boy, granted in different illusions but still stuck in the same position he’d always been in.

This was a recurring event, a new production, new show, different venue, same illusion. A littler showier, more danger but basically the same and Johnny coming out at the end of the grand trick in some unexpected place – making it all amazing. 

Signing autographs, taking pictures and then making a quick exit to return to the room or putting on a disguise to go get a drink to wallow in his anxieties. 

It was well-known within the group that Jonathan had a predisposition, more than likely genetic in its nucleus, for anxiety and depression. Dina tried desperately to assist him with it but there were times nothing would help other than him taking off by himself and having a few drinks.

Today had been yet another one with the constant needling. He gave in, as he always did. “Okay…but we really have to talk about this Cam. This time, we have to sit down and have a long discussion.” 

“Sure, sure, we’ll talk after the big reveal, once you get back to Las Vegas.” It was going to spectacular, the escape going wrong, the thrill and then he would re-appear, unscathed in Times Square. Jonathan would leave the following week, after they ran through the set-up and worked out any possible bugs. He would set up the stage and anything else that had been unaccounted for in the initial work-up.

“Remember Cam, we have to talk. It’s important.” Cameron was already on his way to the stage to do some last-minute mark ups for the evening’s show.

“I’m sure he heard you Johnny. You know what he’s like, he’s so focused on tonight; he’ll understand.” Dina was trying to calm the older twin, understanding of what he was thinking and feeling.

They were close and had been since embarking on this relationship almost a year previously. Over that time, she’d seen the spiral downward into a painful sorrow. He wanted his own life and was torn between wanting that and being there for his brother.

It couldn’t be easy for either of them if she thought about it. Between the pressure of keeping the secret and the necessity of maintaining the deception in all other matters, with a very few within the inner circle; it didn’t take a rocket scientist to see where it would lead. 

The hug he returned at her comment was half-hearted and lacked anything more than acknowledgment. “Do you want to have an afternoon delight hon?” Well why not, sex was always welcomed and the joy that brought them for that instance would give him positivity.

Shaking his head, turning towards the entrance to the lobby. “No, I think I’m going to head over to the club, hang out with the guys for a few.” Disappointment and concern washed over her. “Don’t worry I’m Cameron, got it.” The door closed behind him, leaving her fretting over her magician.

“Don’t worry D. They’ll work it out.” The gruff baritone startled her. 

“Gunter, I didn’t know you were there.” He patted her back.

“I’m always around, again don’t fret, both those boys will be just fine.”

“I hope so Gunter, I really hope so.”

Gunter was apprehensive, seeing the direction the brothers’ lives were taking. He’d been talking to James more frequently keeping him apprised of the degradation in the older one’s outlook and the seemingly uncharacteristic carelessness of the younger.

James wasn’t exactly worried but took note of the changes in his grandsons. He would have to keep tabs on it, just in case the genetic manipulation was evolving. 

The girl in the Ukraine had also shown troubling signs, even more than what had originally been predicted. Her criminal enterprise didn’t help matters and it was difficult to put anything in place to assist. There were reports she had developed a vendetta towards Cameron, a slight of some kind. He wasn’t sure and was trying in desperation to discover the root cause. It would do no one any good if she continue down the path she was on.

They were in the third month of the latest six-month residency when they announced the newest special, to be filmed at the Wynn. Cameron was on top of the world, Johnny was reconciled to the inevitable.

“Take care and we’ll see you in Vegas in about a week.” He hugged his brother as he boarded the private plane in at undisclosed airstrip just outside of Pahrump. 

Watching out the window of the plane as they taxied down the strip Jonathan had an undeniable feeling of unease and strangely of change. It must be because it was going to be the last time, the final days he would have to be his brother. He let out a deep breath and settled in for the five-hour trip.

The special was fantastic, going just as planned. Dina was busy making sure everyone hit their marks and the show would complete on time. The networks weren’t forgiving if you ran over on a live broadcast. In constant contact with her counterpart at the Times Square venue ensured all was ready for the finale. “Cameron five minutes. Are you ready?” 

Taking a few deep intakes of cleansing breaths, shaking out his arms and legs, she slipped the sparkling vest over his white shirt. “How are your ankles?”

“Okay, they’ve been better, but I can do this.” Jordan came up straightening his collar and giving him a thumbs up. He didn’t even process the derogatory statements coming from Gunter and the frenzied ‘what, he’s going to die’ from Dina. His team were always joking around, especially before a crucial performance and this was one of the biggest. He was looking forward to having a few quiet months after the end of this residency, the tiredness of constantly performing was starting to make its presence known in his body.

“THE AMAZING CAMERON BLACK AND THE ESCAPE ORIGINALLY PERFORMED BY THE GREAT HARRY HOUDINI IN NEW YORK.” 

The straight-jacket and chains were secured as he quipped to the audience and welcomed the audience in New York. The joke about if something would go wrong, they would have a great story to tell their grandchildren was a bit cheesy but went over well with the crowd.

Jonathan was listening and watching the feed from Las Vegas, dressed identically. “I really hate that joke Cam.” 

“You know he only does it for the response Jon.” Her soft voice came into his earphone. A small smile tugged at his mouth Dina always knew what to say.

“I’m okay and I know that but I really have to get him to understand, I can’t do this any longer.” Obviously, he’d made his decision, the last few nights had been a lot of soul searching on his part. She had let him talk, all he wanted, waffling back and forth, not wanting to hurt his twin but needing to find himself and something he truly wanted.

Finding out that magic was not it was a surprise for Dina. He’d always excelled with his brother, designing and engineering the intricate workings of the complicated machinery to ensure a successful outcome. After discussing it the discovery of where his true passion lay was photography. The stars also held a special place in his heart, he would be happier if he followed that path. Her hope was he would follow through this time. It looked like he would, this was the first time in years his determination was winning against his feelings towards his brother.

It was timed perfectly, the chain ‘breaking’ in mid-air, Cameron somersaulting as he crashed through the panel, shattering glass showering the front few rows of the theatre.

In New York the crowd stood in stunned silence as all the marquees along the Broadway strip went dark. 

The sounds of step falls and the figure walking closer to the black screen, as the figure stepping through the screen saying a bit about always wanting to say this word “ta-da” enlisted a roar from the assembled mass of fans.

Jonathan plastered his patented “Cameron Black” smile on and took the bows in stride. He had to sign some autographs for the many fans before he could sneak away. That was until he caught sight of the woman on the side staring intently at him with a smile promising something intangible.

Making his way over to her he asked if she wanted a signature. 

“Oh no, I was thinking of something a little more intimate if you’re willing.” 

What made him say yes eluded him, he never did that. There was something almost familiar to this woman, it was more than intriguing. Jonathan would be stunned and unprepared for what was to follow.


	14. Chapter 14

Charles was looking over the latest reports on the Nazi contingent trying to decipher the end game when his new assistant Percy Gray appeared at the door of his office. 

“Sir, I’m sorry to intrude but there has been a rather troubling development.” He was wondering just what the troublesome cabal had done now, getting tired of putting out the fires and near catastrophes of the past few years.

“What has Harold done now?” Percy’s eyes widened and the brows slowly inched their way up to his hairline.

He was a young man eager to please his mentor, this position was quite the coup. Just out of the academy run by the Corvus Vale organization, it had been a welcome shock having been handed the appointment as clerk to the Chairman.

It wasn’t un-noticed by most, especially the many other recruits who had been dismissed from the running, which most had no idea there had been a competition for the placement in the first place. 

Percy was well-aware after talking to Charles he had been hand-picked. Scoring high in all his subjects and after the initial interview screening shown he was loyal above all else. He was going to make sure he did that in spades.

Finding the report among the many that came across his desk, at first disturbing felt it should be brought to his mentor’s attention post haste. He knew that Charles had two nephews, one of which was the famous magician Cameron Black. 

His first few days had been eye-opening to say the least, expounding on the importance that the two boys lead perfectly normal lives, even though they were the descendants and were destined to eventually lead the organization.

As to perfectly normal must have meant something totally different than what he himself thought, illusionists were not normal, hiding one of them from the public prevue was yet another abnormality. Regardless of his own feelings on the matter, he devoured ever last piece of information on them so he would be totally aware of what was going in their lives.

It was all good till this morning when the surveillance team had come back with the report that the older of the two, Jonathan, was arrested and in custody for manslaughter in New York.

“Well it’s not Mr. Harold sir.” That had Charles raise his head from his endless paperwork.

“Out with it…another contingent?” 

Clearing his throat. “No sir…. it’s your nephew.”

It had been a few years since he’d had time to look in how the boys were doing. Nothing seemed to be amiss and he decided to leave well enough alone. Eventually he would have to approach them and tell them of the destiny of the Black legacy, guide them and have them take over, as was proper.

“What about my nephew…. which one?”

“Jonathan, he’s been arrested in New York, vehicular manslaughter I believe.” Jumping up he inadvertently slammed his hands down on the desk, scattering a pile of papers.

“Manslaughter? I need the report.” Percy handed him the communique.

Reading quickly through the basics of the events of the previous night, his mind was furiously trying to decide what the best course of action would be. Could he get things going to eliminate the entire proceeding? No, it was already too late, Jonathan was booked and awaiting arraignment.

“Find out where and when the hearing is to take place. Get Legal on the phone, let’s see if we can do something before this gets any more problematic.”

Jonathan was upset, trying to figure how he’d managed to mess up so thoroughly. Thinking about it all it, he wasn’t looking forward to speaking with his twin.

Their secret was out in the open for the world to see and the scathing news stories didn’t help much. What Dina would think was too painful to even consider. He wondered just what she thought.

The door opened allowing his brother to enter, the expression on his face wasn’t one he could read immediately. His posture was a different story, concern, bewilderment and something approaching anger. Having to have this talk with plexiglass between them didn’t help; both wanting to give each other a hug.

“What happened Johnny?” Cam started to pace in the small space running his hands obsessively through his hair.

“I don’t know, the woman in the car wasn’t…wasn’t the woman that was dead. I did what I was supposed to do, I checked, she wasn’t the right woman.”

“What do you mean Johnny?”

“The woman that was with me in the car had two different colored eyes. Someone set this up – set you up Cam, I don’t exist, remember? At least I didn’t until now.” His brother stopped and looked at him, he looked like crap, a lot of bruising and cuts. The look was one of desperation. He was right, no one knew he existed, and it seemed like someone had set this up to get to him. But why? What did he do to deserve this kind of deception?

“Don’t worry, we’ll find some way to get you out of this. I don’t know why someone would want to do this but, I will find out.” Managing to control himself he stopped the endless pacing and took the seat opposite his twin and placed his hand on the glass that separated them. 

Trying a smile Jonathan mirrored his brother. “There is something else Jon…I have to ask.” He knew what was coming.

Sighing he put his hands on either side of his head and waited.

“Did you even think about Dina when you decided to cheat on her? I mean you two have been an item for almost two years. You told me it would be fine you wouldn’t hurt her. Yet, here you are, and it is because you went behind her back and cheated. We aren’t made for those kinds of relationships, we talked about this.” It wasn’t anything he hadn’t already spent hours looking at and he couldn’t explain it to himself, how was he to explain it to his twin? “Johnny?”

Another grimace followed by a deep heartfelt sigh. “I’m not sure why, maybe because I needed to feel something new. I need a life Cam, not yours. I told you, or at least I tried too. But that’s on me.” 

He didn’t know how to respond to that. 

“Time’s up Black.” The guard on Johnny’s side waited with handcuffs. 

“I’ll call you later, I think I’m allowed one call from the City lock up, other than those of the lawyer.” Cam nodded and watched as his brother was led away.

Charles was disappointed at the report he received from Legal, there wasn’t much that could be done. The New York City Police had closed-circuit pictures showing Jonathan Black beside the body of the deceased woman. The car was registered in Cameron Black’s name although it was interesting to note that Black was not normally driving. 

It was a well-known fact since the rise of his celebrity status in the past few years he had relinquished driving duties to his security.

The problem was what could he do? The advice was to wait and see what transpired during the trial that had been set early next month. Apparently, the defense was adamant that it was a set-up, Jonathan was going to take the stand, tell his side of the story. There was nothing else, just the stills from the traffic cam, the surveillance video portion, which would show the moments before the captured pictures had mysteriously gone missing. A glitch or malfunction no one was sure but all that was left were the facts already in evidence.

“Sir, what would you like to do?” Percy was awaiting his orders. 

“I want you to have a team put on both of the boys for the time being. Please arrange to be in the gallery when court convenes. Report back to me. After the verdict I’ll see what we can do.”

“Very good sir.” He watched as his clerk left his office. Much of this was his fault. He should have been more hands on with his nephews. The decision to leave them with their abusive father, as it turned out, may not have been the best solution.

What had gone on that one would be accused of manslaughter and the other? He didn’t understand what would have made Cameron convince his brother to keep up with the charade.

Yes, he’d discovered that little bit of strangeness while investigating the reports. Of course, that was another of his failings, when it happened in 2007, he should have dealt with it immediately. Instead he’d been complicit in allowing it to continue due to apathy. Well maybe not apathy but he’d been too entrenched in his own problems with the Vale his thought was to let well enough alone.

Now he had to act. 

James Black, likewise, was livid. He saw the threads of something sinister taking hold of his grandsons’ lives. In hiding he couldn’t do much but gather intel. Needing information of what exactly had happened to Jonathan and how the brother was handling it all. “Kevin, go to New York, the trial begins next week. I’ll let Gunter know you’re coming.” 

It was all he could think of to do, the only support he could offer.

The trial opened to a monstrous crowd of fans and dissidents. Kevin and Percy, both arrived early to ensure seats in the gallery. 

After the first day it was more than obvious the prosecution were sure of a slam-dunk case. 

Dina had the hardest time when Jonathan took the stand, expounding on the events of the night in question. The prosecutor seemed to take delight in pulling out every sordid detail of the encounter to illicit sympathy for the dead woman.

The defense tried his best to do the same for Jonathan, outlining a life lived in the shadows, an abusive upbringing and the fact there was no indication that it was pre-meditated, and it was just an accident, a tragic event.

Cameron saw the writing on the wall before the closing statements were even given. His brother was going to jail. He had to do something. Seeing the faces of the jury didn’t instill confidence that anything they did would change the outcome.

Before the date of sentencing Cameron disappeared. Dina, Gunter and Jordan were worried he’d gone off on another tangent along the lines of the Lexi incident. 

Jonathan received a letter when he arrived at Rockland. The cell smelled musty, it was small, and everything was an off-colored beige. 

He’d been quiet through the entire thing, when they said guilty. Maybe he’d blacked out, all he remembered was the sentence of ten years… ten years for manslaughter. 

The bus ride up was just as solitary and quiet, with the three others being transported a fair distance from him. What did they think any of them were going to do, being handcuffed and chained at the ankles? 

Being processed was a blur and now he was sitting in his cold little space with cement walls. The guard came to the bars and indicated he had a letter, pushing it through to him.

Cameron was on a quest, searching for an illusionist with a criminal bent. He’d made some inquiries and apologized for not being there with him at the sentencing. It was just like his brother to take it upon himself to fix everything. Jonathan didn’t think this could be fixed. He’d have to break out and run. He would wait to see his brother first; he could do that. 

It wouldn’t really matter in the long run he was good at hiding. That was one thing his whole life had accomplished.

The small group also received a letter from Cameron letting them know where he was. It didn’t do much to assist with the overwhelming feeling of loss but at least he wasn’t wallowing in self-destructive leanings.

“He’s done what?!” Charles couldn’t fathom what had possessed his nephew to go off on his own, trying to find the person who had framed his brother. If he’d kept the security team on each of them a bit longer, he may have been able to hinder that response. As it was, his hands were tied waiting his return.

James laughed as Kevin reported on the happenings since the trial. “I’m not at all surprised Cameron would do that, partially because of the gene manipulation but anyone who knows my grandson would know the bond that exists between those two. He’ll search and do whatever he can to help him, maybe to the determent of his own safety.” He stood and looked out on the cold ground of his isolation. “Keep an eye on that, let me know when he comes back home.” 

No one expected the length of time Cameron was away. Countless flights encompassing the entire world and back again. 

It was almost a year from the date of his twin’s incarceration when a disheveled Cam returned to the Archive.

“Oh, dear Cam…we’ve been so worried about you!” Dina was holding on like a bear, all the while laughing and crying at the same time. He wasn’t ready for this…not yet. He’d been gone for a year and what did he have to show for it? Nothing, absolutely nothing. A few clues here and there about a beautiful woman with two-toned eyes but nothing else. Despondent and on the verge of collapse for the lack of sleep, all he wanted was a shower and his clean bed.

Wrenching out of her iron-clad grip he patted her arm with a small smile. “I…need to have a shower, change of clothes and a bed. Then I must go see Johnny. We’ll leave everything else until after that…. okay?” 

Dina stepped aside with a patient concerned look. Gunter and Jordan had just waited, while the reunion took place. “I’ll call him, let him know that Cam is back.” The big set designer pulled out his cell to give the other twin a head’s up. After that a quick call to James, even though he was more than certain the man already knew. 

Jordan was confused, shouldn’t everyone be happy Cameron was back? They were all acting like it was something bad. He looked at Dina hoping she would explain things to him but found no enlightenment from that source. Frustrated he stomped off to his room, this last year was hard for the young man. There was no show, no illusions to study and his help wasn’t needed. 

Gunter had given him busy work, refining already established illusions but, other than that it was almost as boring as school had been. Now with Cameron back maybe things would change.

Dina was shocked to find Cameron not in his room when she knocked holding a sandwich, assuming he hadn’t anything to eat since arriving back home. “Now where has he gone? Gunter… has he gone to the prison?” 

She got a shake of his balding pate and shrug. The only other place she reasoned he may have gone was to the local bar. The owner Nick was someone Cam confided in on occasion; she took a chance and walked over to the establishment. It was still quite early in the morning and it surprised her to find him, deck of cards spread out in front of him and a cup of coffee. It was obvious he’d been there most of the previous night, probably wallowing.

“Cameron – you just got back, what are you doing?” The sheepish expression said it all. “You have got to get a hold of yourself, you need to get back to work. The boys need something – I need work, it’s been a year for Christ’s sake. I know you want to help Johnny; we all do.”

“Do you - even after what he did?” She had long since come to a decision about all of that. Whatever had made him stray was his problem not hers. She may not be completely over him, but she had to move on. That didn’t mean she wouldn’t do everything in her power to help him.

Sitting at a table with Cameron facing the TV above the bar, she didn’t expect him to jump onto the bar, turning up the volume and pointing. It was something to do with an explosion at a private air strip. Dina mis-understood when he was jabbering on about being called out, it was the illusionist that framed his twin; she thought he was saying they should do another special.

That would be a problem, he’d been out of circulation for a year; she was busy trying to figure out the mechanics of doing that, when he was sprinting out of the door.


	15. Chapter 15

“It’s the illusionist, I’m sure of this Johnny. He’s calling me out. I’m going to go down and check that scene out for myself. I’ll bet you anything I can find how he hid it. There is no way an explosion that big wouldn’t have had casualties. It’s all smoke and mirrors.” 

When he heard from Gunter that his brother had returned, he didn’t know what to think, weather to be hopeful or more depressed. He held back from his original plan of escape just in case Cam found something. Now he was here spouting off about a supposed illusion of a plane exploding and in his twin’s mind it was the person who had condemned him to this awful existence.

He could barely keep up with the excitement that was pouring forth. Not being the guiding hand, to temper the spontaneity of his brother had allowed Cameron to run unchecked.

“Cam hold on for a second. If what you say is true you can’t do anything on your own. Think about that, you have to have a plan.” 

“I know, I know but… never mind I’ll find some help. I’m sure I’m right. You’ll see Johnny. I’ll get you out of here.” Jonathan raised his eyebrows and rolled his eyes.

“Sure bro, whatever you say. However, just in case I want you to look at my plan.” He shoved his leather-bound notebook, the one that was a match to Cam’s own, under his brother’s face.

“No, you can’t do this Jon. We’re going to get you out. A life living on the run isn’t a life. We’ll do this the legal way.” He knew that was what Cam would say but he’d been in this hell hole for almost a year and a half and he wanted out. He didn’t do what they say he’d done, and Cameron wasn’t any closer to finding out who, how and why. “Promise me Jon. You’ll not try and escape… at least not yet.”

Jonathan knew he would give in to his twin but, he was close to just throwing caution to the wind; it had been eighteen months of just trying to stay alive. Prison was a hard place, especially for someone like Jonathan.

It was true he could fight, both could. Sebastian was exceptional where the tutelage of his sons ran towards the physical. Although it appeared the magic was paramount and it seemed he pushed them beyond their limits, before they were aware of that; their father had schooled them in how to fight, to ward off the ne’re-do-well and petty thieves they encountered in their travels. 

The many bruises, cuts and broken fingers were a testament of how often he had to make a point, keep his food for himself or protect his body. It wasn’t a life he wanted, and he was going half-crazy without a purpose, he’d traded one prison for a harsher one where everyone was out for themselves.

He spent hours in the Library of the prison, it being the safest place he could find. But the forced hours in the yard each day made it almost impossible for him to be invisible that, and the knowledge of who he was. Coercion by other inmates started almost the day he set foot in the institution. 

Jonathan wasn’t sure how much longer he would be able to deal with it before he took the matter into his own hands regardless of what Cameron said.

“Promise me Jon.” The nod was imperceptible, but it was there.

“Just keep your head down a little longer, we’ll work this out. You know we’ll find a solution.”

“Not so sure about that this time bro. Yes, I’ll wait a bit longer.” 

The hanger was a mess when Cameron showed up, alerting the FBI agents on site. It took some clever manipulation and fast-talking to get the woman agent to let him explain. The Latino agent was gorgeous if he were to comment any way whatsoever. Her deep brown eyes and luxurious chestnut colored hair enamored him.

The male agent, a Mike something was a fanboy if ever there was one. He was almost drooling over the chance to interact with him. It was a hard-fought victory. After he cleverly found the tricks of his craft and showed the agents, without a doubt, that their suspect had escaped and he was positive it was the same person who had framed his brother, they went full-on lockdown mode. 

“But I must help you, let me help you. I need this for Johnny.” He saw the indecision in her eyes and then he got the okay, he was in.”

Returning to the Archive he had to do the whole song and dance yet again; Dina was disappointed, Jordan and Gunter seemed to be packing up?

It took some doing but he got them on board, he apologized, and they created a small deception group to help track down this drug dealer. He even managed to get the Director, who he thought was absolutely the toughest woman he’d ever met, to allow Jonathan to assist.

The entire enterprise went off as planned, no bloodshed and he got some confirmation and hard evidence. The sorceress with the magic eyes – that’s what the drug dealer had told him. 

At the wrap up party of sorts it was discovered that something was missed revealing a hidden cell phone. He talked to the woman, the person who turned their lives upside down. Kay, the FBI agent said she would help him, now that they had something to go on.

It gladdened his heart; this could help Johnny. He couldn’t wait to tell him.

“We’re going to offer the FBI our services.” The three of them looked at Cameron like he’d lost his mind. “I’m an official observer – we can assist them with some of their stranger cases and in return they’ll help us, to help Johnny.” He’d spent the previous night coming up with the plan – it was worth a shot if he could get the others to go along with him. 

“I don’t know Cam, it’s a stretch. Why would they care?” 

“That’s the best part, they don’t have too. We’ll be helping them, they need us. That drug dealer thing was a perfect set up – showing them how it could be a benefit.”

Jonathan was less than enthused at his twin’s supposed arrangement with the FBI. Why would they even want to help? He wasn’t the only one proclaiming their innocence. 

Cameron would not be dissuaded, eventually getting them all on board if not enthusiastically.

Deakins, the Agent in Charge was another story. No matter what Cameron said he got the impression that she wasn’t convinced, even with the successful apprehension of one Felix Ruiz. They would have to prove themselves, again.

A mob hit of sorts in Times Square was the most obvious choice. Overhearing where the hit went down Cameron wheedled his way onto the scene, causing himself some things he hadn’t been prepared for. Never seeing a dead body before had his stomach rolling and his head spinning.

Kay took pity on him and allowed him to follow her after he explained the idea of a ‘forced perspective’. The kid said he’d been hired to play a game, win prize money; Cam saw the tears when he was arrested, interrogated and was going to be charged with murder. It was Johnny all over again, he had to make them understand it was a set up; he could prove it.

The deception team as they started to refer themselves as, engineered a complicated illusion to force the antidote from the suspect. All would have gone marvelously if they’d been more careful causing Dina a bit of a scare. Thank god Mike, the male agent was faster and smarter. 

Back at the Archive Dina let Cameron have it with both barrels.

“I don’t like being in that kind of situation, for anyone Cameron. If we’re going to continue to do this, we – you must be more careful. I heard what Kay told you – we do this completely by the book. No more on the fly or, I’m out.” She saw the look of remorse but also a bit of relief.

Seeing the scalpel held under her throat had been a wake-up call for the magician. He wasn’t a stranger to danger but never where it concerned anyone other than himself or his twin. This was the real deal.

Kay had warned him, at the beginning of this case when he carelessly had gotten himself into a sticky situation. Granted he got his guy’s cell which gave the FBI the inside scoop in order to run the op but, he was shaking after having a loaded gun aimed at his head.

When he related what had happened to Johnny it was more of the same. “Cam – what are you thinking? That’s the second time you’ve been in the direct line of fire and now you’re telling me Dina was threatened? I’m not worth any of you getting hurt.” 

“No, we’re going to be more careful…I promised Johnny. This is the best thing for us. For you.” The eyebrows gave away what his brother thought but Cam decided to ignore the signs if Jonathan wasn’t going to verbalize it. Kay, Mike and the FBI were their best shot at getting Johnny out of prison.

It took a few weeks of assisting with some simple cases, giving Kay and Mike a few tips to fool a suspect here and there before the FBI agreed to make it official. 

Spending a night with one of the girls from his latest show Cameron was surprised to receive an early morning call. The surprise was even greater when Kay assured him that the FBI knew exactly where he was and to get his ass down to the museum asap. A car was waiting downstairs for him and there was a time limit.

The docent wasn’t really trapped, being a part of the whole sordid affair. Rich people were entitled and bored Cameron silly. He did his thing; however, it put Johnny in a precarious situation when he had to ask for a favor from another inmate. Getting the information had ended up having Johnny get involved with an escape, which he denied of course. 

Cameron knew better and emphasized the importance of keeping his head down. The annoyance from his brother seethed under the ‘I’m in prison Cam’ and ‘don’t worry about it’. It had been crucial in catching the disenchanted son of the owner of the painting, along with the docent and a security guard who had unfortunately not survived his part of the heist. Cameron wondered if his brother would survive this. He vowed to himself he would not ask him for anything else that would put him in the sites of unscrupulous individuals.

“You’re magic adjacent.” 

“What?!”

“Fortune Tellers, Seances, Illusion, magic adjacent.” The huff was audible, but he followed the agent into the parlor. It didn’t take long to figure out she had a partner, saw the entire thing. 

Vivian was running as it turned out from an international arms dealer, certain her only out was suicide. Cam couldn’t have that even if he thought the whole thing was a crock. 

While waiting it out at the Archive, at his insistence, she ‘read’ his future. Purposefully he gave her Johnny’s information. Why, he wasn’t exactly sure but was probably because he was worried, and it was confirmed with her reading. That made him stop and really think about it. ‘Look for a flicker in his focus’ the little physic had advised.

While his visits were continuing on a regular basis, he started to ask for more and more input from Jonathan who seemed to be getting more bruises and cuts each time he saw him. 

Putting Bishop’s book of drawings with hidden codes within on the table in front of him, he asked him right out. “Johnny you didn’t help with the escape, you’re keeping your head down right?” The ever-present coin that had been travelling his knuckles fell to the floor. “Are you sure?” Johnny looked at his hand, his brother and then picked up the coin and put in his pocket. 

“I’m fine. Don’t worry about it. So, these pictures, are in code just like the last group – they mean something.” 

Johnny was a puzzle solver and always had been. Cameron convinced the FBI to set aside one of the visitation rooms for his use, to assist in the effort to find the woman with the two-toned eyes. It had been hard fought literally.

Pretending to be a twenty something tagger to smoke out Bishop had ended up in a full-on fight and securing the book full of codes for what was coming next. Along with some of the stained-glass window from the church and drawings of the woman’s eyes, it gave the agency more to add to their ever-growing file on the mystery woman.

Cam saw the glimmer of hope form behind Jon’s eyes. At least it would give him some focus.


	16. Chapter 16

No one had suspected it, especially Cameron. Lexi.

Jordan tried to scrub all the media from his phone, Dina got rid of the newspapers in the loft and Gunter tried to side-track him with breakfast. But what could they do, first the billboard plastered across the wall of the building facing his room and then Kay arriving with news she would be following up regarding a robbery at Lexi’s condo?

Dina saw the signs and held her head; hope was he wouldn’t go down that rabbit hole again.

He knew he was fishing and a bit jealous, but she was with a tech guru now and he could help with her kidnapping. That’s what the FBI hired him for. They could arrange a demonstration and get the girl back, no problem.

Cameron was, to say the least, mortified at the discovery of who was behind it all. Izzy was getting payback, when they found him hidden in the small storage shed, locking them out he didn’t think what he was doing, jumping onto the hood of the driverless car. Try as he might there was no way he could stop the vehicle as it sped towards the gas truck.

He wanted to be her hero but there wasn’t anything he could do as he stared straight ahead, towards the inevitable cash.

Then the car just stopped. The tech guy did what he did best and saved them both. He could have lied, shaded the truth but he kept his word, making sure she knew her boyfriend Rafe was the one who saved them.

The kiss was a gentle one, of friendship. It made it easier to finally make a complete break from that part of his life.

Reiterating the story to Jonathan was harder than he’d imagined. Realizing for the first time, in a long time, that his brother was indeed the only one who really understood him, for what it was worth, it was good to know that. It had been a rough upbringing, but his twin was always there, he had to get him out of this prison, back to everyone he loved. Of course, he’d promised his brother that from the beginning but, this last case had brought it clearer to his mind. He really wasn’t anything without his twin.

The wheels started turning faster, he would have to come up with something just in case Kay and the FBI couldn’t help them. He knew she was trying her best, but it was slow going, giving hope and then bringing them back to reality with Jonathan still stuck in this untenable situation.

“Well, what can we do?” James was pacing around the room. Kevin had just informed him of the contents of the most recent report. It wasn’t good. 

Since the trial James had been searching for some way to get his grandson free, without revealing himself, the plan or anything else that could stymie the overall outcome. Still not being able to pinpoint the whereabouts of the woman, getting frequent urgent calls from the different contingents in both Australia and Japan, as well as his own concerns, it was a first for him not to be in complete control of the situation.

He’d always been able to shield the two of them, throughout the abuse, physical and mental; ensuring they developed into competent young men. And then this fiasco. Too late to step in at the right moment this time and now his oldest, Jonathan was in dire straits, incarcerated in one the most notorious prisons on the east coast; and he was basically unable to assist.

“Can Carlson do anything? What about Chimon?” It was a faint hope which was unceremoniously squashed with the pained look from his aide.

“No sir, non-interference - remember?” Ah yes, the unwavering mandate but this was his heart, the boys were his only family and he had sworn to their mother he would protect them.

His only avenue would be to find that girl, the one who started this whole thing. If he could shut her down, find out what she was thinking and why, maybe he could rectify these untenable events. Of course, there was also the matter of Cameron.

That caused him great sorrow; he had given up – at least in the sense the magic had taken a back seat. The last year his grandson had travelled the globe searching for the entity that had taken his brother; no other thought had consumed him more; not even attending the sentencing. 

And now he’d returned home and if what was indicated in the latest report from Gunter had been grasping at the most insane straws in the attempt to free his twin. The absurdity of working with the FBI had brought James to the brink of near panic. He couldn’t believe under any given circumstance the boy would have turned to a government agency.

Granted he knew how those types of organizations worked and were tainted at the very core with the tendrils of nefarious cabals that now controlled a lot of what Corvus Vale did. It was possible the Black brothers would be in even more danger with that association.

It was unfortunate that both boys had not been informed and educated in those aspects of their true Legacy – it would have done them some good to the know real inner workings and sidestep that dark hole.

If what Cameron was doing was indication there may be a way he could assist; an idea was forming. It depended solely on Gunter stepping in, even more so than he had been. Risky, yes but it could go a long way to further the development and possibly end this whole thing earlier than he anticipated.

“Kevin make a call; I need to speak with Gunter – there may be a way we can short circuit all of this.” The young man looked up at his employer – to involve the big man was something he was surprised would be brought forward now – the plan had always been a secretive pawn. He was there for protection up until the end, when it was close to completion – this was not now.

“Sir?” 

“Yes, I’ll use Gunter – we’ll make it possible for Jonathan to escape, then we take him into our keeping until this is concluded. I don’t want him in that place any longer. I’m sure he’s already thought of this but, without Cameron he’s going to need some extra help, just a little push.” 

Chancy, that’s what Gunter thought when asked to provide the means for the twin to escape his imprisonment. 

“You know that his brother has already convinced him not to do that – when he hooked up with Kay, he had him promise he’d wait and see it through – Cam is absolutely sure the FBI is going to come through for them!”

“You know as well as I do my friend that may not be the case. It’s all well and good but Jonathan must be free. From what I understand he’s been coerced and forced to defend himself at almost every turn. That will just not do – he’s volatile if pushed – you know this. Cameron is leading with his heart not his head. Do as I ask, offer him the chance – see where it goes; you don’t have to say much.” James was positive that if given the means Jonathan would take it, he could deal with the aftermath better with him under his protection.

“Well I’ll give him the tools, not sure how yet – I haven’t been up to see him since he went in. We’ve all stayed away – his choice.” That was another thing that had bothered James; why his grandson had refused all but Cameron. He knew there was a deeply ingrained bond between them but not seeing any of the others for a year made it even more likely that the boy was spiraling and without Dina’s calming presence it would not end well.

Granted that caused even more doubt in the old man. He knew of the alliance and relationship – it had taken him by surprise at what had happened on that front. Still, it appeared that Dina had, in some way managed to put it in the past. The girl was amazing, to have all their dirty laundry aired in open court and then turn around and publicly stand in solidarity with the group. Maybe Jonathan couldn’t come to grips with his infidelity but why refuse to see the others?

“Don’t worry James, I’ll make sure he gets the assistance. I’ll call when it’s done.”

It was not to be, after a case had wrapped up it appeared that the woman had shown up and abducted Cameron. They didn’t know where he was and there was absolutely no clue.

“What!” Charles was on a conference call when his clerk arrived with the news that Cameron Black had disappeared. In all intents and purposes abducted in an alleyway on his way back to the Archive. “How and by whom?”

“Charlotte, we believe. We don’t exactly know where yet. The team following Cameron lost him when he turned into the alleyway – next thing they knew he was gone.” This was not good, not good at all. It was bad enough that Jonathan was locked up now, with Cameron out of the picture it was a hard thing to decide what to do. “Keep looking, I’ll advise the board of the developments. Oh, and Percy – try to phrase it in such a way as to mitigate fall out; will you? I don’t want Harold to put himself into this mess.” The young man gave a quick nod and prepared to do his usual cover-up job to ensure the safety of the twins at all cost.

“I’m sorry James but things have gone awry. Cam has been lost to us – taken right off the street by that maniac woman. We haven’t told Johnny… yet.” 

He was shaky. How this could have all gone so wrong so quickly. Everything had been smashed. Now both grandsons were in serious trouble with nowhere to turn. 

“Percy get a security team out to the prison; I want to make sure of Jonathan’s safety. Whatever that woman is up to it, it’s dealing with both twins. I don’t want there to be anyway she can get to him as well.” Charles had to get something in place to ensure the safety of the imprisoned twin – Charlotte had to be corralled as soon as it was conceivable. The initiative was at stake; that would cause the organization to go into overdrive. His nephews wouldn’t stand a chance.

Jonathan was pacing his cell. After deciphering the clues in Bishop’s notebook he’d had to call, warn his brother. This woman with the eyes had her sights on Cameron. That still alluded him, the reasons behind all of this. He’d almost forgotten his desire to get out of prison now with his twin in mortal danger. The pilfered cell phone had him calling Kay against his better judgment.

What the FBI agent would think was beyond him; however, he saw the way she looked at his brother. It was worth a shot. After talking to her he felt a bit better. At least she’d be able to get him, keep him safe right? 

Cameron had come to, naked and in bed – a huge bed, chained. His fuzzy thoughts were trying to figure out what had gone on. He’d walked down the alley and came face-to-face with his nemesis, MW. She’d sprayed something in his face and now he was where? The bright sunshine was coming through the glass, the room was decorated in a European motif – had she taken him somewhere.

“Cameron, you should come have a swim, the water is glorious.” Her hair was wet, a towel wrapped around her body. Gorgeous yet deadly. The smile was a bit creepy for the circumstances.

Pulling his chained hands up as far as they would allow, he titled his head sideways with a concentrated expression. “Not that I haven’t woken up naked and chained in a beautiful woman’s bed before, but considering what has gone on these past few months I want to know why?” Another smile.

“Why what? You? Your brother Jonathan? Or me?” The tilt of his head indicated that she should go on.

“Well why? That’s complicated. As for your brother, old news, out of the picture for now. Me, that’s another story for maybe another time. As for you, what would you do to save your brother?”

“Anything!” She sat down on the bed next to him, leaning in close.

“Are you sure about that?” A giggle and then she was walking towards what he could only assume was the bathroom. “I’m going to take a shower, think about what I said.”

Looking around he spied the pen and notepad on the table. Stretching with his toes, with a tingling from his protesting ankles. They still pained him after all these years. The accidents had caused some permanent damage. It couldn’t be helped, he pushed down the pain, grasping the implement with his toes and in seconds he was out of the chains. His clothes, he found, folded neatly on a table in the corner. Carefully making his way past the bathroom, where the sounds of a shower came to his ears, going out the door into an ornate hallway. The security guard was taken unawares as he disabled him and took his gun, regardless of his adverse reaction to the weapon. 

Pressing the button for the elevator he came to the realization it was a deception. He took the scene in with a horrible feeling come from his stomach. She’d been watching, assessing him. Telling him she didn’t play games everything was as she said it was, he raised the gun. “Go ahead, it’s loaded.” He couldn’t do it, no matter the cost, even for his brother he just couldn’t pull the trigger.

What happened after that turned into a muddle and something Cameron had a hard time coming to terms with.

His brother on the other hand had been released on a furlough out with Kay and Mike to assist with finding Cameron. They wanted another magician, with the same skill set to help. He knew Kay Daniels didn’t trust him, thought very little of him, that was his belief. 

Freedom, no matter how short-lived was better than Rockland. He was cocky, or tried to pretend he was the “bad guy” but internally he was torn between running, it would be so very easy, even with the ankle bracelet they’d put on him, to disappear and the love, the bond with his only family, the other half of him.

He talked a good game wanting out but not with Cam’s life in the balance. The only thing he desired was a life of his own, be himself, not the shadow, the invisible boy. Hanging his head in capitulation, he shoved his hands in his jeans and puzzled out what was going on. 

The realization that it all led to the old mansion of the Rockefellers, the puzzles to be solved and MW who was behind it, hit him hard.

Gunter had approached him while he was being prepared for the auction, after he’d talked to Dina, memories of a better time. “Here Johnny….” The big set designer handed him a small belt buckle. 

Opening it revealed a complete lock set. He looked up at the big man.

“Anytime Johnny…anytime.” Then he just walked away. He didn’t know what to do about that – he was lost. Jordan came bouncing by, as always with the ever-present phone in his hands.

He was glad he’d been in constant contact with the boy’s family. Trying to make sure everything remained the same for the young man. It looked to him like none of what was happening was really affecting the boy. It was a good thing, that would only cause more heartache for everyone.

It had been a disagreement in the beginning to keep the secret of his age from the others. In hindsight it was the right call, Dina would have had an absolute panic attack if she’d any idea. Cameron didn’t need the stress right now. But he couldn’t run, not till they found him and got him back. The team needed their captain. 

The sigh was lost in the flurry of activity. The auction was starting soon, and he would have to pretend yet again to be Cameron for the public image.

Kay was an absolute knockout, taking his breath away in the tight, form-fitting blue dress. Her eyes quirked up at his stunned silence. “You clean up really well Jonathan – remember you’re here to help figure out what’s going on.”


	17. Chapter 17

“They did what now?” James was incredulous at the audacity of the two brothers.

“Auction, in Queens, Cameron switched the diamond she was after, tackled his brother…. almost died.” Apparently, the whole thing was a set up to steal the Lynx Diamond under the scrutiny of everyone at the auction house. 

She had him disguised as some French drug dealer, collector or something of the kind. Attended the auction with MW who knocked out the guards and Mike Alvarez. He was supposed to obtain the diamond with no one the wiser. Of course, with the Black twins nothing is as it seems. Cameron had pulled a switch and then had been knocked out by his brother who was under the assumption he was this Henri dude.

It had been a mad rush to try and remove the guards and Henri out of the closing vault. Jonathan hadn’t the time or strength to do it, leaving Henri on the floor of the vault with the air being sucked out. Kay had discovered the truth too late that it was Cameron in disguise – 

After an agonizing time watching in horror as Cam lost consciousness, Jonathan had managed somehow to rouse his brother, urging him to the door. His last few minutes had him engage the locks releasing the door.

“Is he alright?” James was hopeful that the genes coursing through his grandson’s veins had managed the impossible.

“Yes sir, he’s a bit winded and has been taken to hospital, just to make sure. Jonathan is being returned to Rockland at this moment…. I’m sorry it isn’t better news.” His heart started to return to his normal state – he was getting too old for all of this. But he had to hang in there until they understood their purpose. He had to get Jonathan out of prison, and soon, their purpose in life had to be attained. A lot of everything depended on it.

Percy was in the Chairman’s office, watching and waiting. The news hadn’t been ideal, and the problem still existed.

Charles cleared his throat. “My that is quite the story. Those two are going give me more grey hair at this point. What is the outcome of this…this event?” 

This wasn’t going to be easy; Cameron was again in the position of not being trusted with the Head of the field office, Ms. Deakins – she had temporarily removed her agents, Mike and Kay from any active case, which effectively excluded Cameron from the agency as a general rule. If they were to allow this to play out until they could come up with a better solution, something would have to be done to ensure the continued assistance, no matter how insignificant it was, so that Cameron would not get involved in anything else that could put this whole mess into the ditch. 

“Can we help someway, give them something to focus on – even in the short term?” 

Cameron sorted it out all on his own, solving a case of a missing murder victim. He had his resources back on track. Jonathan was still in prison but at least Kay was still able to assist. 

Then all hell broke loose.

MW somehow broke into the prison and accosted Jonathan, goading him into telling him his brother he wouldn’t do everything in his power to get him out. She had the proof he was innocent and had shown it only to have Cameron not betray Kay’s trust. She meant more than he did to his twin.

Jonathan didn’t know what to think, he knew there was something going on between Kay and her feelings towards his brother, but would he really betray him for a woman? MW promised a lot – wanting him to help her.

Meanwhile Cameron had just returned from a group outing. Touting the sorrows that had all been dealing with and drinking to “bastards that were fathers” and the like. He had a massive headache and was content to sleep in the chair he’d collapsed into. It had been a stressful, few weeks – MW just out of their grasps, always one step ahead of him. He even tried is skills at opening that lock box only to find the safe deposit box had already been removed through a hole that had been cut from the other side.

Forgetting that Gunter and Jordan and arranged an electrical deterrent on the doors leading into the bank, he grabbed ahold and received an electrical shock which ensured yet another trip to emergency.

His dexterity was shot which had him more than willing to drink his problems away with his team.

“Cameron time to wake up.” God he must really be drunk – too much, too quickly. I could swear I heard her voice – in his home.

Cracking an eye open he saw the barrel of a handgun shoved into his face. Bringing him to full consciousness but still quite intoxicated, he shook his head. “What do you want now? Think you’ve done pretty much everything to screw with my life and Jonathan’s.” He had a smile directed at him and then he heard his brother’s voice through the earpiece she’d handed him.

He grabbed the bottle of aspirin from the table, swallowing three without water. The rambling was saying something that didn’t make sense to his pickled brain. Until a phrase he remembered, his brother was talking to him in code. Hiding the fact from his tormentor ‘way to go Johnny’.

After a considerable amount of ‘arguing’ Johnny had him open their family trunk that stood in the most inappropriate and troublesome spot in the Library. It always had been there since they were boys, Jonathan had the code to open it – to what he didn’t really know, neither did his twin. It was connected to the old clock on the shelf above the trunk, turn the hands to a certain time and pop the lock.

The staircase had been a revelation, yet another secret of the old building. Thirteen steps down, a dark, dingy corridor lit with turn of the century gas lamps led to a small ornate office, filled with books, paintings and it appeared spaces for the five items MW had been stealing over the past six months or so. In the center of the room was a wall with the picture that Cameron had found in the warehouse when he had been abducted. If you looked closely all the pieces fit, one for each of the individuals save one in the picture and, of course, Alistair Black.

All this was percolating through his alcohol impaired mind. “Cam, what’s happening?” Jonathan’s voice in his ear – he tried to explain it but was at a loss as he saw the automaton, one of his great grandfather’s creations no doubt, stand slowly. The minute MW stepped on the floor it started throwing knives.

Between Jonathan’s assistance and Cameron’s quickly clearing mind he deciphered the patterns on the floor. Barefoot and maybe not steady, but competent he trans versed the short distance to the desk, deftly removing the map which the robot had drawn. 

MW was caught off guard with the coin being thrown on the floor at the precise moment to render her gun-less, allowing the magician to disappear through the open panel just behind the desk. It led out into the old abandoned subway tracks.

She was smart and was rushing behind him quickly, catching up to him within minutes. “Not so fast Cameron.” The gun was at his temple when he saw the others of his team, accompanied by Kay, coming towards them from the opposite direction. Deducing that Dina must have told them about his plans to make an illusion with disappearing tram cars.

“Let him go.” Kay was pointing her handgun directly at him. 

“Now Kay you know you aren’t going to shoot your boy here.” MW was caressing his face with the pistol one minute and then there was a searing pain in his shoulder.

“You shot me!”

“Only a little bit….I shot her more.”

The pain of the bullet grazing his shoulder was much less than the shot he’d taken when he was battling to save both Kay and Isaac from the spy last month. It was worth it; they’d caught her finally. Jonathan was going to be free.

That is until she traded information for a deal with Justice. Cameron was livid and Jonathan was returned to Rockland, the thumb drive was not given up, even after Jonathan had spent time with her in interrogation, working with the team to rescue the ambassador. 

It wasn’t fair…. just not reasonable, they had played by the rules, done everything that was possible to do and yet, here they were in the same predicament they were a year and half ago. 

Something had to be done, in any way it could be accomplished.  



	18. Chapter 18

Charles was working diligently, trying to sort out the last mess his nephews had found themselves in. After everything, nothing at all had been accomplished and the woman, Charlotte, had slipped away from her Wit Sec detail and was again in the wind.

Jonathan was in Rockland, trying to stay alive. His assistance with the FBI had caused difficulty with the general population. It would become necessary to put him into protective custody which would mean solitary confinement soon. He didn’t relish doing that to the young man but if what had been happening since he returned, there would be no choice – otherwise it would be a death sentence.

He’d already been almost shanked, with his own ingenuity saving him that time. False accusations and tormenting were now a daily and common part of his existence.

Cameron was beside himself with wallowing guilt – not wanting to deal with anything or anyone. 

The others in the group were no better off. Dina was close to a nervous breakdown and the young Jordan was spending most of his time out, away from the Archive and his team, friends. Gunter apparently was the stoic one, still trying to provide a steadying presence, which now was the only normal thing in the whole place.

“Percy get the warden at Rockland on the phone – I must have a discussion. Something has to be done soon – before everything dissolves into chaos.” The young man went to do as bidden being accosted by Hamilton Havers, who was growing even more large as the days went by. He was also getting much more demanding of the Chairman’s time and wanting to know more about the inner workings of the board. 

He’d been promoted to the board at the last meeting and was in fine feather literally throwing his weight around. Each demand more ludicrous than the last. It was unfortunate that he had discovered information about the twins. This was going to cause friction if the truth were to be made known, not only for Harold but the board in general. No one yet knew that Charles had found the Legacy, the Initiative could proceed with that information. Other matters would have to be kept at all costs, The Chairman could not be compromised at this crucial stage; Percy knew that and would do what he could.

“Good afternoon Mr. Harold; how may I assist?” The cigar, a permanent fixture in the man’s hand shook as he tried to clear his throat and take a deep breath.

“Want to see the Chairman…. I have urgent matters to discuss.”

“I can put you down in the schedule sir; but, at the moment he is dealing with other Vale business and can’t be disturbed.” Harold was not impressed but he would bide his time, things were going to change and soon. Nodding he put the cigar back into his mouth and continued down the corridor with Percy sighing in relief. 

He picked up the phone and dialed the correctional institution.

Cameron had his own idea and made the journey up to the prison to discuss it with Jonathan. He was going to make sure that his twin would be free, even if it meant him taking his place… for a little while. He could do that, for his brother he could and would do anything.

His plan was a simple one with far reaching possibilities if they could pull it off. 

“Do you really think we could do it? I mean soon, there is something in the works here Cam… overheard one of the guards. I think they’re planning on putting me in solitary for my own protection.”

“That came out of nowhere….” Cam stopped in mid thought looking closely at his twin. Another black eye, more cuts and bruises – what the hell? “What’s been going on Jonny? You look like a truck hit you….” The concern was there, it was more than obvious he’d been in a fight, probably more than few. 

Jonathan shrugged it off. “In prison Cam….it’s to be expected.”

He wasn’t stupid, he knew the other inmates were out to get him. Calling him traitor, rat and the like – it was worse than it ever was. More than once, wandering in the yard, he’d been ambushed. He couldn’t get any of the guards to see it or want to see was more like it. If he could spend more time in his private cell, or in the workroom they’d set up before for the search, he may be able to hold out for a while longer. The last beating had him in the medical wing for a week with broken ribs and a punctured lung.

Cameron pulled out his journal, turning the pages until he got to the one where he’d sketched out his idea. Jonathan stared at it … everything was accounted for … it could work. Relaxing a little, sitting back fully he took out his coin. “We’ll have to have some way to communicate, if we go ahead with this.” The smile was a small one for the ever-optimistic illusionist. It wasn’t much but it was a start – now that Jonathan was onboard.

Cam had spent the past few sleepless nights coming to terms with their current situation. He wasn’t a bad person, but neither was Jonathan. All of it just seemed wrong, in every sense of the word. He’s played by the rules, towed the line and still when MW was in custody it had all slipped through their fingers.

Anger, unreasonable rage, threatened to take him over. Even Kay made his blood boil in frustration. He knew that was unfair, she couldn’t do anything about what Deakins, and Justice had worked out. But now he found out that MW managed to slip her Wit Sec detail and there wasn’t anything anyone could do.

Jonathan often thought he wasn’t strong enough to take a stand for anything. He didn’t stand up for himself against their father, that had been Jonathan. Never questioned something he was sure wouldn’t be safe and would never fully commit to a relationship – ‘Cam you just aren’t made that way’. He was going to prove every one of them wrong, the promise was to get his brother released and he would damn well do it.

He had always tried to look on the bright side of things, let the bad stuff slide off his back. Jonathan had kept him safe from his own lack of action and safe from their father, that was worth something.

A germ of an idea had started as he went over the layout of the prison. It took a long look at the blueprints before he realized there wasn’t a way out – that way. 

The guards were confident that the Black brothers were on the up and up, no chance of an escape, at least, that was the belief. He had been going up to the prison frequently since he returned from his latest round of searching across the globe. Lulled into a lax attitude and if they kept up the pretense for the near future, the plan would succeed.

After getting as much of an agreement as he could from Jonathan, he started making plans, gathering the needed equipment. He also practiced acting like his streetwise twin. He didn’t like hair gel, nor leather and it was difficult to keep that sullen look about him as he watched himself in the of mirror – he would have to master it. He wasn’t worried about Jonathan; he’d been playing at being Cameron for most of his life – that part would be easy.

It would take some time; he would have to fool not only the guards but his own team to make it believable.

The outside help he got was from this strange organization he’d come to know. It started quite by accident; he was on a case with Kay when this group came to light. There were a few notes slipped under a door, a call once and awhile and then a manila envelope arrived addressed to Master Cameron Black. 

No return address but once opened he found a cache of information about his great grandfather. Strange stuff as far as he could tell, that is, until he searched the old house. Finding secret hiding places, journals and notebooks full of what he could only assume were musings of an old crazy man. But the information was correct – still not aware of what exactly the package was intended for or from whom.

Finally, after what seemed like an exhaustive search locating and mapping out what exactly was in the Archive, another envelope arrived offering help with his plan.

This caused him a great deal of worry; how’d they known about anything? Or, did they just assume something? There was no mention but, it did give him the last piece he needed.

He couldn’t very well ask his team to create the device he wanted – this organization might have exactly what he required.

Charles had made sure no one person met Cameron in person and the offer of help was to try and find Charlotte. The boy was desperate for any kind of assistance in getting his brother released. The organization had been working all along in the background with cryptic notes, a push here, a push there; giving Cameron a little bit of help. 

When the report came in about what the Black twins had done Charles was beside himself. He had no inkling that Cameron would set up this crazy scheme to change places with his twin. That was an act of absolute desperation. What exactly were the twins planning?

“Percy, try and find out how we missed this! We have to make sure he survives.” The young assistant had just received an urgent call from the team watching in the shadows. His mentor would be devastated.

“Sir, I hate to bring you more bad news but, this action has had some unforeseen consequences.” Charles was wary and dreading the next words, knowing that it was something he again had not seen coming.

“Out with it.” The deep breath in and then it came out in almost a whisper.

“Cameron has been taken to St. Barnabas Hospital under the guise of his brother. Something to do with a brain injury.” Charles just held his head in his trembling hands. 

“Get one of ours to the hospital, have them keep watch. I’m going to see what I can do about getting our medical team involved. These quacks don’t know the first thing about what to do with that kind of injury. We must find out also what they’re planning. Find Jonathan – where is he?” Percy rushed out to get the security in place all the while on the phone having another team put in place to find the running brother.

“He just stared right through me Mike. I tried to tell him ….” Mike had a suspicion of what exactly his partner was going to say but she pulled herself back as soon as the first words started. They had a pool in the bullpen going about when the two of them would stop tiptoeing around and get on with it. Blatantly obvious to any in the squad, Kay the hard-nosed, no nonsense, strong, independent woman had fallen bad for the charming illusionist. 

If the circumstances had been different, a different setting Mike was sure they would have already been in a relationship. But things were, what they were and neither seemed to be able to get past it. Especially Cameron, fully entrenched in the problem of his brother.

Deakins and most of the other agents thought he was chasing ghosts. The evidence, in their minds, was clear – Jonathan had caused the death of the woman that night. Cameras had stills of it, yet they both still believed someone had been after the magician; for whatever reason there wasn’t any clear reason they could discern.

His partner on the other hand had been won over and grudgingly got permission from Deakins to assist. The mountain of leads, research and legwork wasn’t exactly doing much to rectify the whole thing.

Then to top it all off they had gotten the woman, MW – who still hadn’t revealed her name. They had her on attempted murder, the rest was going to be hard to prove. The bombshell of her having ‘information’ vital to the FBI and Justice was the last straw. They never got the proof of what the twins had been saying. 

Jonathan went back into lock up.

“Mike I just don’t understand. I said I would still help, and he yelled at me – said he was through with promises and stormed out.” Sitting in the chair opposite her desk he tried to reassure his distraught partner.

“He’ll come around Kay. He’s just hurting right now. Give it some time.” The phone rang, it was Dina Clark.


	19. Chapter 19

James hung up from the frantic phone call he received from Gunter. His grandsons were in crisis. Kevin waited patiently for his boss to enlighten him. Realization that the two twins were in much more trouble then he’d ever guessed.

All the years he’d been working for James Orwell Black he’d discovered the man was adept at keeping the two of them alive, creating a safe place for them and tried to assist them in their development. He didn’t quite understand the underlying cause of why he had faked his own demise, nor why he would not show himself to the two grandsons he purported to love as life itself.

He knew a bit about Corvus Vale and the problems on that front and a little bit about the old man himself; his estrangement from his father and the love he’d had for his daughter-in-law. It really wasn’t his place to ask too much; however, the past couple of years had been difficult for the man, he was getting on in years and was still trying to keep his plans, all of them, running without very much help.

“Sir, I know it’s not my place, but I think it’s time you tell me exactly what’s going on. Maybe I could be of more service if I understand the whole story.” The man turned from the window, leaning heavily on his maple and ebony cane. A slight shrug and then he indicated to take a seat.

“I guess you could well help in this time of need. I trust you and always have but, things aren’t always easily explained – I will try.”

Kevin settled in the old overstuffed chair. It took him a bit, obvious to him that the man was trying to come to terms with himself.

“You know about me faking my death years ago – we’ve talked about that before I believe.” A nod. “I did that to protect my own. If I’d stayed, I think the Vale would have taken me out, probably before I could ensure Marie, my daughter-in-law’s safety. I was, unfortunately, naïve and her husband managed to kill her anyway. 

My reasoning had been sound. If they thought I was out of the picture, she would capitulate to her husband’s wishes – they were wrong. 

She continued with what we had planned, the papers giving full inheritance to the two boys were secreted away, with copies filed to make sure neither Alistair nor Sebastian could change them. I didn’t think Sebastian would have committed murder, there was a small hope he had some decency left but I was wrong.

As for the twins they are immensely important. I know what I’m about to tell you sounds like science fiction, but it is the truth – an awful truth – and it’s one that I had hoped would not cause this much turmoil and chaos.

The Vale was originally something from a long past off-shoot of the Knights Templar. When they set up in the States about hundred years or so ago, the founding fathers so to speak were the family Black. The Legacy. Originally the organization was a grand design to the betterment of humankind. It became a very healthy, well-run association. All manner of developments in art, engineering, medicine and the like were shared, quietly without fanfare. 

There was a young man, Alistair, my father who took the mandates to heart and rose within the ranks quickly. Then there was the war, Hitler, Mengele.

Alistair became something of a megalomaniac, indoctrinated in the ways of the Nazis. It was a complete loss of a good man. 

Of course, when I discovered this, I would not have anything to do with him or the organization. I realized early on that he was crazy and deceitful. All manner of thievery, experimentation – there was no way I would be a part of that. I moved away as soon as I was old enough.

I’m sorry to say my son had a lot of his grandfather in him. I was just too late to discover just how much. I will not bore you with his misdeeds – suffice it to say he did nothing to alleviate the damage that was done.

When Marie contacted me and told me what was going on, I decided I had no choice but to step in.”

“What did you have to step into, I still don’t understand. It sounds terrible but….” James put up his hand to quiet his aide.

“Alistair convinced Sebastian to experiment on the twins. In vitro.” The gulp from the chair was audible. “We had an idea of when it happened, but I contacted some of my contacts, Chimon and Carswell, to see what if anything could be done. I didn’t really understand what exactly had occurred, but I was going to try and find out. 

They gave me as much information as they could, without arising suspicion. As far as we could figure out it was some type of gene manipulation. I think you may have read some of the history books about the Nazis trying to create human super soldiers?” Kevin nodded.

“That’s what he did to my grandsons. The problem as far as I could see was, no one realized they were twins. Weren’t sure how the genes would react, what it would do to them. It was a caveat that if the procedure took and they survived to puberty they would be alright. 

The boys have suffered abuse their entire lives from their father. I believe it was to have them die in a magical accident, to get the Archive and whatever money there was from Alistair’s inheritance.”

“That was the purpose of Gunter?” James smiled.

“Yes, I wanted to make sure the twins would make it – to collect the entire thing when they reached the age of twenty-five. It was terribly unfortunate, the problems started after their father died on stage.” The look he got from his aide didn’t surprise him.

“I know, I made sure those wires were frayed….I thought the boys had gone through enough. It was then there were signs not all was right with both. Cameron was more than fast, stronger and sharp witted. I noticed once he was being touted as the next Houdini and beyond. Realistically a man shouldn’t be able to sustain as many accidents as he’s had – there have been several anyone else would have died. And Jonathan he’s a walking talking computer. Puzzles are child play for him – he’s adept at seeing patterns in anything. The two of them are good together – but that is also the conundrum. They are co-dependent on each other – it’s like they are two halves of the whole. I believe that’s what’s driving them right now – they can’t help themselves.”

“So, you think the reasons behind what’s happening are the genes?”

“Some of it – yes. But, not entirely, another problem is the fact the Vale will soon know about them. Up till this point they were invisible to that association. From what Chimon and Carswell have said, the different cabals within the organization are at odds with each other. They have discovered the journal, or at least the existence of this diary of Alistair. It holds way too much information that could destroy countries or worse, the infrastructure of the world itself. To make it worse, there is treasure, more than even the Vale knows, hidden somewhere on the continent.” Kevin wasn’t sure where this was going.

“I’m not sure I understand where this connects to the twins, sir.”

“They are the Legacy; they are the key.”

“The key to what?”

“All of it.”

“But you said they don’t know about any of this.”

“That is true, it is one of the reasons I have not revealed myself yet. They must come to it for themselves. I can guide them, but I can’t present it to them.”

“Why? I’m still not following you.”

“Because of the genes, and who they are, they are basically responsible for the course history will take. Would you believe that story if I came to you with it?”

“Well no….”

“Of course not, you wouldn’t, and neither would Cameron and Jonathan. They must discover all of this in their own time, their own way. When they do, they’ll have a big decision to make, one that they have to make – I can’t make it for them and no one else can either.”

Kevin was at a loss for words. It sounded all too fantastically bizarre, something out of a horror story. 

It took him a few minutes before he looked up at James. “I’m not sure I believe all of this sir, but it sounds like you could use some help. I’m more than willing to do whatever it is I can to protect your grandsons.”

James smiled at that. He would never have believed that he could have someone as loyal as Kevin – it was satisfying to know there were still good people left in the world.

“The next steps will have to be to make sure, Cameron is protected in hospital. I’m almost positive that the Vale has security in place but, I don’t believe they’ll interfere yet – neither of the brothers know their place yet. I’m sure the Vale knows that too.

“What about the woman?”

“Ah yes, the woman – well, that is yet another concern. I don’t know what to do about that yet.”

“Meaning sir?”

“She’s another product of Sebastian’s bad genes.” Understanding showed on the young man’s face. “Yes, a dalliance about a year before the boys’ birth, I think. They’re calling her MW.”

“What?”

“Short for mystery woman as I understand it. She’s their half-sister.”

“Then why torment them?” He shrugged.

“I don’t know. You could make some inquiries, see what you can find out. I may need that information eventually.”

“Have you tried Japan? Australia?”

“They don’t know either, which is odd for those two branches.” 

“I’ll see what I can dig up – there has to be some reason.”

“You would think so, wouldn’t you?” James wasn’t so sure. He had an underlying suspicion but didn’t want to go down that hole yet. Right now, this moment, the priority was protecting his injured grandson and finding the one that was running, before anything else could go wrong.


	20. Chapter 20

Receiving the device Cameron took a deep breath, they would be ready as soon as he got up his nerve.

It had been his idea, but as the days had passed, he was having second thoughts. Could he really do this? The endless nights where he had lay staring at the ceiling wondering what his twin was doing at that very moment, then putting himself in that scenario – scared him.

Yes, he was committed when he came up with this idea – it was the only solution. Maybe Jonathan could do what he couldn’t. 

The others had been watching him closely, he was quiet, too quiet. Cameron had never been one of those types, always with a joke, comment – and totally absorbed in magic. Since the day Jonathan went back to Rockland and the mystery woman had disappeared into the ether as it were, he’d withdrawn.

Dina saw the signs like she always had. Trying to employ her solutions as she had since day one when they were having so much trouble with their father, she was dismayed with Cameron’s response of removing himself from her presence, spending most of his time in his room.

This was the same way it was when he’d gone off the deep end after the breakup with Lexi. She was fearful of where the young man was heading. Her thoughts then turned to the other brother – what had this latest backstep affected him? Was he stuttering, pushed beyond his breaking point?

She had tried to call him, to get him to allow her to come up to see him but the growing relationship with Mike had made him even more determined not to engage with her. She cried and implored without success. The latest attempt had ended in a gruff ‘don’t call me again Dina’ and then the invariable slamming of the phone from the other end.

She was at the end of her rope, calling on the one person she found solace with… Mike.

Jordan was not oblivious of what was going around him, but he just didn’t know what he could do about it. Gunter was being great and all, trying to keep him busy, trying to give him structure but, he’d started to act out. Leaving the Archive on his own – without the twins, his proverbial guardians, he could do whatever he wanted.

He had a good handle on things, for someone his age but, experimenting with girls and drinking wasn’t probably the best of things to do. He tried to call his parents, but they were just in awe of the fact he was still doing engineering and learning with celebrities. They seemed to be fine with everything that was going on. How that was possible he didn’t understand, they knew about the trial didn’t they? Knew about Jonathan being in prison, right? And, still they told him not worry everything was fine.

It was a good thing he found a place at the magic club where he could be with others in the craft. They didn’t know his age, knew of the Black twin’s situation – some of the older members took him under their wing, trying to give him stability. And, he could drink – the twins never really allowed that… and some of the show girls, assistants would make time for him – it made him happier. Whatever the twins, Gunter and Dina didn’t know the better.

Gunter was keeping a very close eye on the twins, not noticing the others much at all. His business had to do with the two magicians, it was what he was meant to do. He gave Jonathan the tools as requested but, yet, the young man had not done anything. 

Cameron was another problem and he told James that. “The boy has withdrawn into himself no one seems to be able to get through to him. He hasn’t even offered to help the FBI with anything – and they’ve asked!” It was just a huge mess with no clear direction for any of them.

The old house, The Archive, had always been a place of comfort, home – for the Black brothers and their small little sudo-family group. Now it was an empty, cold place. There was no joy, no laughter just a palatable sorrow descending on the inhabitants.

Cameron was across from his brother; both were just looking at each. They didn’t have to say much of anything. The plans were complete, Cameron apparently had obtained the last piece, a device to put onto the cameras – fool the guards into seeing what they wanted them to see and not what would be happening right under their noses.

The communication problem would be a slight problem as their private little code was only a minimal way to provide information. Jonathan wrote in his journal and passed the book over this his twin. 

“Something else…. minimal, how?” It wasn’t much but Cameron nodded, he understood. He shrugged and smiled taking out his cards. Three cards, yes. A nod and a raised eyebrow. Jonathan took that to mean he had it covered. 

He tapped out okay with his coin. “N-O-W?” Cameron shook his head and waved to mean tomorrow. He would be ready.

Returning to the Archive Cameron was going over his preparations yet again. Finding Dina sitting at the nook with her cup of Earl Grey, made his stomach clench. This would hurt her when she found out what they were going to do. It couldn’t be helped but maybe he could try and re-assure his friend that it would all work out. Make her a little less sad.

“Hey D, how are you? Sorry I’ve been a bit out of it as of late. You know how it’s been with us – right.” Turning her eyes towards Cameron a small sad smile showed, it had been a longer than normal time for him to talk with her.

“I’m okay, just worried about you and, and…Johnny. You’ve been so quiet I’ve hardly noticed you. It’s sad you know; how bad everything has gotten these past months.” He grabbed her hands in his, they were ice cold. He started to rub them, to get the circulation going. 

“Dina none of this has been good for any of us but we’ll get through it – like we always do. Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine – really.” That got a bit of a rise from his producer, the conversation was strange – it wasn’t exactly what he was saying, it was how he was saying it.

“You aren’t going to do something crazy are you Cam? I mean the last time you had a problem…. with Lex…” He stopped her before she could continue.

“No….no, don’t go their D, I told you I’m okay – I won’t go running off like last time, you have my word on that!” At least it was the truth from a certain perspective, he wouldn’t be running away. She smiled at that. Maybe he was just coming out of his funk – that was it, he’d worked through it.

“What about… Kay?” The surprise was there, he hadn’t really thought much about that since the fiasco with Justice. He still wasn’t sure what his feelings were regarding the exotic looking Kay Daniels. 

From the beginning he’d be drawn to the female agent. She was gorgeous, had a mind of her own, smart and funny but there had been the Jonathan problem, he couldn’t act on any of the emotions he was experiencing. And then with the betrayal he felt about the woman escaping without the needed proof for his twin’s release, he’d blamed not only the Agency, Justice and any and all associated with it but also Kay.

He’d refused to answer any of her calls and put her entirely into a place in the back of his mind to fester away on its own.

“Cameron…. what about Kay?” He shrugged.

“I don’t know D…. I’m not sure about anything...about that.”

“You like her, I know you do; and don’t profess any denials – remember I’ve been with you for years – I KNOW YOU.” She squeezed his hands.

“Maybe but it can’t be anything, not with Johnny rotting away in that awful place!” 

It got quiet again, his thoughts had now turned to the agent in question. Truth was a hard thing for Cameron, at the best of times. Even Jonathan had told him he had it bad for the woman – that he was jealous. At the time it had been news to him. Now, if you looked at it, they were right – if the circumstances were different, if Jonathan was free, he could have ventured down that road. 

He shook his head, this was not the time for these types of thoughts, he still had to prepare himself – tomorrow he would change places with his brother. 

“I’m going to go to my room for a while, why don’t we get Thai for dinner tonight? Make sure Jordan and Gunter are here too, we should have a regular family dinner, yes?” Well it was a start towards the normal.

“Should we invite Mike and Kay?” He shook his head.

“No, just family tonight – maybe tomorrow.” Of course, that would never be, but he desired to have a good meal with his family. He didn’t know how long it would be before they could do it again.

Spending another couple of hours re-evaluating how it was going to go down he paced around his room. Thoughts of what it would be like in prison in the forethought of his brain. He’d never gone over much with Jonathan about what it was like. The most he could discern there would be no freedom, you must do what you’re told to. He saw the bruises and cuts on the face and arms of his brother, who had never actually told him what happened. 

Maybe he would have to get a quick rundown on that score from Jonathan tomorrow, he had no intention of getting involved in anything of the sort. He’d keep his head down and be as invisible as he could. He was hoping this stay would not be a long one.

Jonathan had always told him he wasn’t streetwise enough and it was a good thing it was him that was in lock up and not Cameron. ‘You wouldn’t last a day in here bro.’ He could do this; he was just as strong as his brother and this would prove it.

“I hope you have plan big brother – we have to get that woman and put a stop to all of this shit.”

Dinner at first was awkward, not any of them wanting to broach anything that would open up past wounds. It took Cameron accidentally spilling the wine to break the impasse.

The food was good, the talk pleasant. He had a hard time keeping up appearances, this would be the last meal he would have with these people for the foreseeable future.

The night passed so quickly that none of them had noticed the time. Jordan yawning finally brought the evening to a close. “Good night all, see you in the morning.” He smiled as they all filed off towards their respective rooms.

Under his breath he added ‘hope to see you sooner rather than later’.

The morning was a grey one. He dressed in his known look, jeans, black tee-shirt with his favorite hoodie crammed under the deep purple suit jacket. Rummaging around his closet he found his well-worn canvas deck shoes, the ones that Jonathan could wear. Considering they were mostly the same size they’d always found it hilarious Jonathan had bigger feet than he did, an anomaly. They had agreed to leave the scruff so they could pass as each other and Cameron took time to slick his hair back with the sticky hair gel his brother preferred. One last look and he was ready, or as ready as he was going to be.

He called an Uber to get to the prison. Leaving a pre-paid credit card with a healthy balance in his wallet, ID and where Justice had lost track of the mystery woman completed this initial part of the plan.

“Black you have a visitor.” The guards barely registered his appearance when he entered the workroom. 

Jonathan suppressed a smirk, Cameron had done his best to look like him – it was De Ja Vue in reverse; remembering the countless times he’d done the same thing to look like his brother – it was, after all, the nucleus of their present circumstances.


	21. Chapter 21

It was the beginning and the end.

Jonathan was out looking down the road, towards what – not sure. The plan had gone off without a hitch except for hitting his brother way too hard. He had hope that it would work out okay but that sickening ‘thunk’ when he hit the table had him almost backing out.

No, he had to follow through, it was their lives after all. He found the wallet with Cam’s ID and a pre-paid credit card and there was a note. It had the last know whereabouts of the mystery woman – he wouldn’t need that.

It had been his secret, never breathing a word to any of the others, including Cameron. In the interrogation room she’s slipped him a card – a phone number and whispered that her offer was still on the table.

He’d remembered the information and tossed the paper, it hadn’t been important then, they’d caught her but then it turned upside down. 

Thank god for his eidetic memory – he could do this; a plan had started forming for what he would do after Cameron outlined what he was going to do. He could control the situation, she wanted him – he would give her what she wanted. He would find out what the hell was going down and why.

The Uber had been waiting outside the gates. Thank you, Cameron, for thinking ahead. The only thing he needed now was a telephone – he directed the Uber to the Archive. A small bag of essentials was going to be needed, he could be in and out in minutes.

The house was empty when he arrived. Blowing out a relieved breath he mounted the stairs and without thinking went to his room. Halfway through packing realizing his mistake and went instead into his brother’s room. It would have to appear as Cameron had returned and packed. 

The noise wasn’t all that loud, but he heard step falls on the staircase.

“Cameron….are you here?” It was Kay; how should he handle this? “Cam…”

He turned to find her staring at him, he tried to put the right expression on his face. What had Cameron said? He was through with the agency, the FBI and….Kay. Jonathan wasn’t sold on that idea, but it would give him a good thing to base what he was going to do. 

“What do you want Kay?” The words were tinged with anger. Kay stuttered a bit but put her backbone in firm place and stepped closer to the illusionist.

“I know you’re hurting Cameron but….I want to be something more in your life.” Well shit….

“No….no Kay I’m done with broken promises. Jonathan is still in prison – you didn’t come through for us.” She noticed the bag.

“Don’t run, I can give you time….”

“Time for what exactly?”

“Whatever you need Cam, I…I can be here for you – just give me a chance.” This was going to be harder than he had anticipated. He turned and stared towards the window. No matter how this played out, he had to go with his plan, he had to find mystery woman and get it done. Cam could fix whatever the problem was with this thing he had with Kay himself, once this was done.

Shaking his head, he pushed by her and stormed off. Kay was devastated, she had borne her soul to him. Could he be so angry that he wasn’t seeing and thinking straight.

Not knowing what to do she sniffed back threatening tears and left the Archive, trying to put the encounter behind her, somewhere it would plague her. He would have to come to his truth before he would be willing to talk to her. She could wait – she would have to wait.

It was hard. The whole thing with the agent had unnerved him. He knew she had some feeling for his brother, and he was confident Cameron was holding back his feelings as well. But this couldn’t sway his resolve.

He brought out the cell phone he’d taken from Cam’s room – it was time to get this thing on the road.

The call was picked up on the third ring. “Okay, I’m out, Cameron’s taking my place for the time being. I’m ready to talk business – meet me at the bar on sixth across from the hotel. I’ll be there until 9, if you don’t show I’m in the wind.” The light laughter from the end was something between a purr and a growl.

“I’ll see you soon Jonathan --- bring the map and maybe we can come to an arrangement, a mutual benefit. See you soon.”

The map wouldn’t be a problem, he could re-create it in his sleep. 

Well Jonathan let’s see where we go from here. Cameron, I hope this will work – good luck brother.


	22. Chapter 22

The room was silent as a tomb, Chimon slowly closed the book and placed his hands over the book. 

Robert, David and their younger cousins Kay-lin and Jessie stared unblinking at the old gatekeeper. Thoughts of what their parents would say had briefly crossed their minds but this trip had been a revelation.

It had been years and it took a lot of planning to get here. And now, having discovered the truth it was inconceivable and enlightening.

The journey to Japan and the temple had been a dream of the two Black twins for years, after the inadvertent slip of a loose tongue from Jordan one evening.

Robert and David had also believed there was something sinister, hidden in their past. It didn’t take long before they had convinced their twin cousins to join them. Of course, both sets of parents had put off all of their questions just causing them to further investigate.

Over the years both boys had seen the differences in their fathers – things that couldn’t be explained away. Uncle Cameron still performed, every week and didn’t seem to age at all. Jonathan still exuded the abilities of a much younger men – both not at all like their mothers who exhibited the disabilities of growing old.

When they had broached the subject with their parents nothing was resolved, just platitudes saying things happen for a reason. 

Robert was the first to look deeper, finding references to a grandfather and great-grandfather fueling even more curiosity towards their combined histories. 

The younger Black siblings had no interest in their older relatives’ questions.

They were twenty-one when the boys had saved enough to launch an all-out search for records. The DNA search itself held promise, leading to the knowledge of their grandparents Sebastian and Marie Black. It didn’t take much else before they found the thread that led them to the Temple of Peace in Japan and Chimon, the Gatekeeper. It took another five years before their cousins were old enough too.

The old Japanese keeper of the Eastern Cabal of the Vale wasn’t at all surprised when the Legacy showed up at the gates of the temple. He’d been expecting it, as had Jonathan and Cameron Black.

The twins had contacted him early on with the knowledge that their sons had started the quest. It had been inevitable; it was who they were and always would be. The mothers were consigned to the eventual outcome, even if it wasn’t what that had hoped for.

Even though the scrolls had been purged and both Jonathan and Cameron had relinquished any claim, it was the right of the children that they would have the right and ability to take up the mantle or discard it if they so chose.

So, it was with trepidation and hope Chimon had opened the journal and read the story of their parents. It was their choice after all. 

It was a story, a myth of the origins of the Vale.

Robert looked at his brother – this was fiction wasn’t it? David wasn’t sure – his father definitely didn’t age, and his uncle didn’t either. But, what about their mother? They had also known she existed and was damaged – but could any of this be true?

“Robert, David you can’t seriously be thinking this is true – right?” Kay-lin was worried, always aware something was off about their family. All she got in return was a shrug. 

Grabbing her sister’s hand, she pulled her towards the rooms they had been assigned. “Come on Jess, let’s go let the boys talk this out.”

Robert, the older turned to the old Japanese man, staring “is this true?”

“I do not say untruths. What is written is what was and what is.” 

“This is awfully hard to swallow – you must understand that, right?” Chimon bowed his head in acknowledgement. 

“Maybe someone who was there to witness all that I have said, would alleviate your missivings?” A small movement, barely noticeable, resulted in the curtain behind him parting revealing a middle-aged man, graying hair with intense green eyes.

Bowing he took the seat on the right side of his mentor. 

Percy Gray determined to complete his part; he had been there through it all, saw things he’d rather not have. After the years of trying to keep the Legacy safe from those whose mission was to gain control, putting the Black twins in constant peril and finally having to do the unthinkable – run, hide instilling in him the burning need to make amends. It had brought him here to his foreign land to heal and learn. Now was the time he could repair some of the damage. 

It was a small thing but necessary. He looked at the four young people sitting in the peace room, Chimon had told him what Cameron and Jonathan had requested. They wanted their children to know it all, couldn’t do it themselves, wounds of past wrongs and hurt still embedded in their combined psyche. 

At first Percy was surprised, it had been years since the twins had been a concern. The Vale had returned to their original mandates, the brothers had given them no choice after eliminating all of the elements with bad intent in the explosion in the desert all those years ago. 

Signing over their claim on the Legacy itself the organization struggled with how to lead, make sure what had transpired would not happen again. With Charles gone, no one of the Black line was available; it had never been a concern – Corvus Vale had to change. 

In hindsight the twins had fulfilled their destiny, not in the way any of the members believed but their own way – the way they had always done things since the day they came into this world. Now they wanted their own twins to know, understand and come to terms on their own. The choice was theirs – something Jonathan and Cameron had never had, being forced without the information and knowledge of who and what they were.

As far as the Order was concerned, the two Black twins still remained the Legacy, even if at a distance. Chimon had tried his best to shield them from the inner workings, being the voice of the Legacy in absentia. It had worked well these past twenty years.

Things had been calm, the charities the Black brothers had been supporting throughout the years were still doing the good works, the treasure had facilitated. Cameron still performed to sold out shows across the globe. The group did not travel as much but still, on occasion would do a special somewhere it was not the norm. Most were ticketed only by what the populace could spare, none of them needed any more money.

Jonathan and Cameron had made sure that their family which included Mike, Dina and the assorted Alvarez children were well taken care of. The Archive was still home to all of them, including Jordan and Vivian who had finally realized something the others had known for years – they didn’t need or want anyone else. 

Jordan had delayed, always an excuse as to why he wouldn’t marry her. It had taken a long heartfelt discussion with Gunter of all people to have the young man to see the ‘error’ of his ways. 

The wedding was going to happen the next summer – in Niagara Falls, bordering the two homes of the couple. As a result, the old building had to go under another renovation, opening up the underground space to make room for the growing clan – it was all fine and good wanting to keep everyone together but there is only so much you can accommodate without a realistic living space.

Thus, the present situation with the two sets of Black twins. It was a good time for them to find themselves and how it related to their shared history.

“This is Percy Gray; he is a close friend of your fathers – he can attest to everything I have told you.” The four young adults still trying to process what amounted to a fantasy in their minds. It just couldn’t be as this old man said.

Robert and David especially were having a hard time with all of it. Beginning with them stumbling upon some papers in their parents’ study. It started the long list of questions they peppered everyone with at every possible moment. Then the night Jordan, with a slip, a tidbit about some kind of mystery surrounding a diary.

The two girls followed soon after with their own questions.

A meeting was called with the original group, it had to be discussed – the children were now young adults and it was obvious things were developing.

“We knew this day would come – right?” Jonathan had started, sitting hands clasped tightly together, with Jessalyn slowly massaging his shoulders. It always helped when he had to face something he associated with that period of his life. Memories of prison and the events surrounding his half-sister still permeated his dreams, he didn’t think he’d ever fully recover from it. It had been twenty years and still seemed like yesterday.

“I don’t understand why now? Did something happen? Or was it something it was said?” Dina had her suspicions about Jordan, he was still hard pressed to keep things under wraps. He’d learned how to edit himself but there were still times, his better judgement just got lost. 

“Probably but Cam and I think it’s best we expedite it.”

“What? Why? Wouldn’t it be better to see if it just fades like other things have over the years, maybe it’s just a phase.” Mike lovingly looked at his wife with tolerance. No matter how she tried it was impossible for her to let the twins run their own lives, make their own decisions. It was well meaning and both Jonathan and Cameron had accepted it as part of their lives, Dina was, after all, their ‘mom’. Times had changed but that relationship had not.

“No. We don’t want them finding out like we did. They deserve a chance to come to terms with it all, without having it shoved down their throats. No good can come of keeping it a secret any longer.” Cameron blew out his breath, concentrated on controlling his fear. “The other kids don’t have the problem, it’s just the two sets of twins. You all know what the problems are and the side effects, if you could call them that. If they haven’t already figured some of it out yet they will soon.” He looked at his family, friends – all of them looking a bit older, more tired. Kay’s hair had started to show threads of silver as did Jessalyn. Dina, as she’d aged, had shed her trademark braids for a more conventional cut, along with sensible tennis shoes replacing the stilettos of years gone by.

Mike was almost completely bald and had put on a few pounds around his middle and now sported a conservative pair of dark rimmed glasses. Everyone had started showing the signs of old age, that is everyone other than Cameron and Jonathan. Their appearance still showed as viral young men in the prime of life. 

Their fiftieth birthday brought the obviousness of the situation out in the open. No gray hair, no extra lines – neither of them appeared to be aging.

Kay was the first to verbalize it. “You have to find out what’s going on guys. At least if you know you can be prepared.”

Jonathan and Cameron had noticed but wanted to deny the plainly noticeable absence of the passage of time. What could be done was just as inevitable. The call to the Japanese temple was unwanted but necessary. The resulting trip to a Vale medical center was just as necessary. 

“As you all well know the Order ran the tests and found we are aging – just at a slower rate. Not sure exactly how much longer we would live – it will be extended beyond what is normal. We’re the first – and had hoped the only ones – so no one is really sure of the actual outcome. The twins should be tested – the team suggests they have come a long way since … well since we found out; at least they’ll know what to expect. More than what we have I guess.” A lull in the conversation gave everyone a chance to catch up, process what was to come next.

“Jonathan and I have discussed all of this with Chimon. Neither of us can talk about all of it with the kids. It’s better if it comes from someone else. We thought about it a lot, and it’s not fair to put this on any of your shoulders. You’ve supported us all along, it’s enough.” The invariable denials and reassurances from the entire group were hushed by the look both men gave the team. “No – it’s enough.” Cameron pushed himself off the leather couch and went to the coffee machine, trying not to pace, keeping himself in check.

Returning with a cup of steaming hot liquid he cleared his throat.

“So, what we’ve decided is the twins will be going to Japan – to the temple. Gunter will go them, to make sure of their safety.” A few grunts, a couple of nods and then total acceptance. “We realize it will sort of be sending them straight into the lion’s den so to speak but, it’s the right thing to do.” 

“They’ll be okay right?” Kay and Jessalyn had already come to the conclusion once the brothers had decided to do something, nothing would stand in their way. Neither liked the idea of having their offspring anywhere near that organization, even if what their husbands had done had changed it – couldn’t quite get the whole world dominance mandate out of their minds.

“When is this happening Jon?” His smile was a half-hearted one.

“It’s already in motion.” Of course, it was, they were ensuring it would go the way they wanted, when they wanted. This had just been a courtesy.

“That’s why Gunter isn’t here – he's already gone.” It was a statement. 

“We’ll be leaving shortly as well.” That was news to the women.

“I thought you said you couldn’t or wouldn’t talk about this.” 

“Yes; but there are other considerations and part of the agreement was we had to appear as the Legacy.” The dead silence was a given. They had vowed never to associate themselves with the Vale since they signed away their heritage.

Cameron patted his brother’s back in solidarity. “It has to happen – I thought we were through with it all but, apparently it’s not so easy. Chimon has been shielding us, letting us live a normal life. Now we have to show up. The man is old, the Vale is under the impression we are still at the head – to do what must be done requires both of us.”


	23. Chapter 23

“What do you think Jon? Can we do this, I mean it’s been years, I think I’ve come to terms with most of it. But, what about you – I remember what you said, never again.” He had said that years ago – still angry, trying desperately to get to himself. The whole mess had done a big number on his mind, his heart, his very soul – who he was inside.

It had been a long road to get to this point. Jesslyn had been a godsend for his brother and the resulting children, born from that committed love was the best healing balm for his torment.

The two boys, Robert and David still reminded him of that horrendous year and what he had to do to survive. He loved them with all his heart but still the resemblance, no matter how slight, of Charlotte reminded him daily, causing him great pain. This was just going to make it that much harder.

It wasn’t quite as difficult for Cameron, he considered himself lucky. There was no outward sign his twin girls were different, only that last couple of years did he see it, the unwavering focus, inhuman abilities to do the impossible – and if that hadn’t been enough to confirm it, the accident. Both those girls should have died along with the other teammates on the bus. Incredibly they emerged with only a couple of broken bones and some bruises. The tour bus was totaled and had been engulfed in a raging fire fueled by gas and a tinder dry landscape. The news story had claimed it a miracle – Cameron and Jonathan knew better.

“Yeah…I think so. I guess it can’t be any other way – I just don’t want the kids to hurt. We’ve raised them to be strong individuals, they just have to see it and believe in it and themselves. We can be there, support them the entire way – we’ve done it before. I don’t like the whole idea of still being the Legacy but I guess time has given me a different outlook on things.” He got a laugh out of that.

“You’re sounding an awful lot like a certain Japanese individual of our acquaintance – better watch out Jon, could be you’re a prime candidate of indoctrination.” The punch was playful, the same one he had gotten frequently over the years. He loved being able to pull the younger Jonathan from the confines of the serious, no nonsense engineer façade he projected to the outside world.

“Back at you – still performing those crazy stunts at your age – you’ll be collecting your old age pension soon – what will people think?”

“Forgot to ask – how is that last illusion idea I gave you coming?” A shrug and slight ‘mmm’ was his answer. “Just hoping it’ll be ready for the show in July, that’s all I’m saying….”

The car slowed as they approached the gates of the Temple of Peace, Tokyo, Japan. Straightening their suits, smoothing their hair, they walked up the small incline to the bell.

Before they could pull the chain, the gates opened to a mass of devotees kneeling. 

“Oh, for Christ’s sake, really?” Cameron tried not to face palm – this was ludicrous. 

Making their way to the entrance, they tried to navigate away from all the men and women who wanted to touch their shoes of all things. Chimon looked ancient and that was being kind. The gatekeeper was leaning heavily on a walking stick and had the assistance of an older Percy Gray.

“Gentlemen, please accept my humble greeting in warmth and acceptance as is due to the Legacy.” He had told them what the Vale believed but this was even more than they could have imagined. Bowing in greeting they bent and whispered.

“What the hell is all of this? Don’t want it, don’t need it.” Chimon just smiled.

“It is what it is, please come this way – we must have time to discuss things.”

The peace room was quiet and relaxing, the tea a refreshing ambrosia for reflection. 

“Please accept my apologies for the greeting – once the Vale found the Legacy was returning, nothing would do but a full contingent, to welcome you home.” Two sets of eyebrows climbed to their respective hairlines.

“You know we don’t want any of this – only here because of the agreement. You said something about passing the mantle to someone worthy. We thought that had already been done when we signed years ago.”

“Again, I must apologize for the subterfuge; it was the only way we could bring the Vale full circle. With both sets of your children now of age, we must change things so you may continue with your lives and they with theirs.”

“We don’t quite understand.”

“You can change the mandates – we are running as we have for generations – back to the old ways. There are no dissidents, no quarrels within our ranks. There is a passage giving you the authority to do so. Or, if one of the young people want to take it on, you can do that – and the Vale will continue as always.” Both jaws dropped.

“O…okay, what did the kids say?”

“Nothing….yet, Percy talked to them at length; he left them with Gunter earlier this morning. They don’t know you were coming I take it?”

Nodding both looked worried. “No, we thought it best to arrive after they knew the story, what was at stake – all of it. We don’t want to sway them in any way; it’s their choice.” 

“That is wise. You are right to withhold your own views from them.”

Jonathan took another sip of his tea. There was still another matter that should be addressed. It was what always wedged itself in his decisions, his life and how he viewed things. Charlotte.

“Is she still here….at this temple?” It was long while before Chimon answered.

“Yes.”

“Does she know we’re here?” Cameron cleared his throat as Jonathan tried to swallow his tea, ending up coughing.

“Yes.” The next question was going to be the one he wasn’t relishing the answer to.

“And the boys?”

“Yes.” All the old fears came rushing back full force, his hands trembled and it seemed like the light was fading. Cameron grabbed a hold of his arm.

“Keep it together Jonathan – it’s been years; don’t worry – they’ll be fine, we’ll be fine. Right?” He was looking at Chimon. 

He understood the reaction, how could they not react, she had been the catalyst for most the turmoil in their lives, other than what was caused by their father Sebastian. It was a normal outcome of those events that still caused Jonathan his mental instabilities.

Other than that matter, their lives had evened out, they enjoyed their work and loved their families. Jonathan was no longer a disappearing boy; he had the life he had craved. He deserved it but still held onto the guilt of his time with Charlotte.

“She has requested to speak with you, both – if you would allow it.”

“Why? I’m not sure I should go down that road again. I’ve tried to put it in the past. I understand she’s my sister but I can’t forgive her for what she did regardless of the fact it wasn’t her fault initially.”

“Well for one thing, she is the mother of your twins is she not? She has stayed quiet – never requesting anything of you or the boys. I know she desires to see them, speak to them but would not propose that, understanding it would hurt you. I believe she has atoned as much as anyone person can for the pain she has inflicted. It would be a small comfort to grant her a small concession.”

“Maybe, let’s leave it for now. I have to think about this.” Cameron would go along with whatever his brother wanted to do. He had long ago come to a decision as to his feelings towards his half-sister, letting go of all the pain, Kay having had a good deal with that process.

A grunt from the doorway announced the arrival of Gunter, just as stoic as always. His tattoos had faded with age and had long ago got rid of the gold earring. Jonathan and Cameron had watched as he lost some of his gruffness over the years. Still grampa Gunty to their children, a dear friend and confident.

After James had passed Gunter felt a bit lost, the man being the only connection he had to his past. It was a good thing he was family in the best sense of the word and the twins let him grieve until he was ready to resume his normal life with the deception group.

“You made it….’bout time, your kids are probably gonna need their daddies. That whole bloomin’ story gave ‘em the willies but good. Percy done the best he could but, not a one of them believed it.” Both men looked perplexed. “Until old grampa Gunty stepped up to the plate – they believe it now. Girls are a cryin’ somethin’ fierce like. The boys are swearin’ and a pacin’ around that room old Chimon gave ‘em.”

“Well that about sums it up doesn’t it. You think it’s about time we made an appearance?” Jonathan nodded took off his suit jacket and rolled up his shirt sleeves. Cameron had already removed his jacket and slouched into his purple hoodie. The eye roll he got confirmed the rightness of it all. “I like it – and, it’s me.”

“Right, come on let’s go and do some hand holding.”

The door Percy led them to was closed tight. 

It had been a fantastic story. Robert thought it was a crock, David was sure the old Japanese dude was pulling their leg. The girls just thought it was another myth to keep them in line.

But then Gunter had talked tp them, scared them. It was true, Grampa Gunty never lied, told it like it was – and always had done that since they were little. They could get an answer, even if it wasn’t the one they wanted from the big designer.

“What are we supposed to do with all of this guys?” At an absolute loss they had sworn, paced and cried. A quiet knock stopped the commotion instantly. “Did you hear that?” The knock came again and the door opened to their fathers.

Kay-lin and Jessie threw themselves at Cameron sobbing and hanging on as if he’d been gone for years. The two young men went to their father and just hugged Jonathan. The Black brothers understood what their kids were going through to some extent. It was a huge amount to take in, in such a short time. 

The good thing was Kay and Jessalyn had prepared the children the best they could. Giving them constant validation and confidence in themselves.

Cameron smoothed back his daughters’ hair and wiped away the tears. “Now don’t let it worry you so much – we’re here, like we always will be, no matter what. Why do you think we came all this way?”

“But dad what Chimon told us, it can’t really be that way – things don’t happen like that. Mom says there was some trouble when you first started doing your show, she never said you and uncle Cameron almost… almost died.”

“That is true from a certain point of view but, we didn’t die now did we?” By this time both girls had stopped crying and were sitting together with Cam between them. Robert and David putting on brave exteriors stood leaning against the wall, letting Jonathan sit on the edge of the nearest bed.

“Dad, there’s something else…isn’t there? I mean that’s part of the reason you guys are here.” Well they couldn’t fault their kids for not being dumb. “Gunter said it’s all true, everything that’s written in that book. You’re some kind of big shots in this place.”

“Guess you could say that.” Jon sighed.

“But in name only, on paper.” Cameron was quick to deflect from the actuality of the situation. Unfortunately, he was almost positive the older twins suspected he was shading the truth.

“Come on Uncle Cam, we really aren’t children anymore; whatever is going on must be more serious than what it seems on the surface. If it was otherwise, you would have told us before now and you certainly wouldn’t have come all this way to tell us.”

“That’s right dad…if it wasn’t important, you’d still be in New York preparing for your special and Uncle Jon would be busy with a photoshoot or one of your designs. So come on, what’s really going on?” Cameron had been stalling, it was hard enough to face this all the first time around, now it just seemed wrong, opening up old wounds.

They explained it all now that their kids had the history, their heritage. Questions were asked and answered; it seemed to take forever until there was only one thing left, Charlotte.

“Finally, this is up to you Robert and David, Charlotte is here at the temple. We haven’t yet spoken to her and haven’t in many, many years. She is your birth mother, it’s up to you weather you want to see her or not. My advice is to take your time to decide. Let us do what we have to and then we’ll deal with what it is…” He never finished the thought; he wasn’t sure how to. Smiling at his boys, his young men Jonathan tried to corral raging doubts. “We’re going to leave you guys alone for a time. Let Percy or Chimon know when you’ve decided.” 

Leaving the two sets of twins the older Black brothers went to the rooms that had been set aside for their visit. “Well I guess that’s that…all we have to do is the ceremonial thing, proclamation or whatnot – to satisfy the Board. Shouldn’t take too long, don’t you think?” Jonathan didn’t realize how wrong he was.

The twins decided they would regret not seeing their mother at least once in their lives. The girls wanted to see the woman who had caused so much trouble for their father. When they told Percy, he wasn’t at all surprised and disappeared for a short time, returning accompanied by a beautiful woman, dressed in the simple garments of the Temple of Peace. Her eyes were deep depths of brown as was her long, silky hair that was tied back in a simple tail. She, like her half siblings did not age, giving the outward appearance of youth.

Moving with a quiet grace she approached the two sets of twins. “It gladdens my heart to see you again. Many years have gone by, not one day did I not think of you two.” She was directing her comments to the two young men. “So much like your father and yet I see myself in your faces. Is there anything at all I can tell you, that you don’t already know?” The voice was soft and almost a whisper but it held a promise of truth.

“Only, are you well…. Mother?” A small laugh.

“Very well indeed, the Temple of Peace is good place to find forgiveness for the unforgiveable. I hope in time your father and your uncle can find it somewhere in their hearts to forgive my transgressions of the past; and not only for myself but to heal themselves as well.” Turning she looked to the girls. “You look like your mother – Cameron did well marrying Kay. I’m certain her influence has made you strong women in your own right.” 

David stepped forward. “I do have one question.” She turned looking at her son, indicating that he continue. “Why?”

It was a good question and she had thought long and hard about it, for years. Talking and bearing her soul with the various therapists and the priests had allowed a coming to the truth – the real truth. The drugs and manipulation of Beau Smith had just exacerbated the original mental defect, causing the eventual breakdown.

“I have a mental condition. It may not be a viable excuse, but it is the reason. The brain tinkering of my great grandfather caused a cerebral hemorrhage resulting in a form of dementia. My hallucinations became truth polluting my memory. I believed I was ravaged and abused by Sebastian, your grandfather. I took my pain out on my half-brothers, your fathers. I cannot atone enough for that event and to this day still grieve for the pain I have inflicted on you and my brothers.”

A call to a meeting rang through the temple, a chime each five seconds. “We must go now, attend the Legacy at the great hall.” With that Percy and Charlotte bowed, following other members assembling in the hall. 

The four young people were stunned, not knowing what to do with that information.

Although not expressly forbidden or invited the four Black descendants followed suit joining the population in a massive hall at the center of the Temple. If they could have been more shocked would be an understatement. 

Glittering banners and standards encircled the podium where a small group of five men stood waiting.

“Kaylin look, isn’t that dad…and Uncle Cam?” The girls noticed first, followed closely by the boys. “What are they doing and why the shindig?”

Chimon called the meeting to order. “Thank you for your attendance my friends. We have great news; the Legacy have returned to our company.” A cheer went up as Jonathan and Cameron stepped forward.

“I thought that old guy said they stepped down from all that shit…isn’t that what you guys heard?” David was confused. “Look at dad’s face he isn’t happy…at all!”

“Neither is uncle Cam. Wait…what are they doing?” The group tried to get closer, catch their father’s eyes but the crowd was large and unmoving.

Cameron took center stage and waited for silence. Clearing his throat, he removed the strange looking cape that had been placed on his shoulders. Jonathan removed his at the same time. “Greetings. My brother and I have come as requested by the Gatekeeper, to this…ah, meeting. We are honored by your presence and with the high regard you hold towards us.” This just elicited even more cheering and applause. 

Jonathan moved closer so they stood side by side, supporting each other. “These past twenty years have proved beyond any doubt that this Order has the foundation…a good foundation to thrive.” More cheers. The kids looked from their fathers to each other, knowing that move. Whenever their fathers didn’t want something or were going to refuse some kind of offer, it always began this way…. with praise. Even when they were being reprimanded for a misdeed as they were growing up, they learned quickly to be wary of praise, followed closely by consequences and/or punishment.

“With this in mind we have decided that this office, our leadership is no longer required nor needed.” The applause was non-existent, just a collective intake of breath. “This mandate will go into force immediately. Jonathan and I will remain to ensure the proper paperwork is completed, notarized and filed with the correct authorities.” A few calls of dissent, a scattering of why washed throughout the congregation. “I know this is not welcomed to many of you and not what you expected but, times have changed. We have changed and it’s time to turn the page towards a brighter future.” Jonathan took over.

“The charities and organizations that are supported through our efforts, aiding in the Vale’s overall mission will be intact and continue as they always have done. Our involvement will remain in anonymity as is the protocols and true principals of our organization.” Another slight acknowledgement and they left the lectern disappearing through the large gate in the far corner.

The audience was still in stunned silence as Chimon again asked for quiet. “My friends do not concern yourselves all will be well. The Legacy has the right and duty to do as they see fit. It is time to work as a team, serve mankind in charity and goodness.” He too left the stand leaning heavily on Percy’s arm.

The twins met up with their fathers in the Peace room. Cameron and Jonathan had just waited for them to appear, they saw them in the crowd and felt the confusion and realization. “Well, did we do okay? I mean you guys were in the crowd; how was the overall impression?”

“You want us to critique the crowd?” 

“Sure, we were believable, sincere?”

“I guess, what else could they do dad? You are the Legacy.” Robert put air quotes around the Legacy part and rolled his eyes. Everyone broke out laughing.

“We had to do something; these guys are seriously deluded. We haven’t had much to do with any of this for twenty years. It’s been a fiction that we’re in charge. Now, it really will be a non-starter.

“One thing’s been bothering me dad. I get all this …. Stuff, the Vale and whatnot. I can even give you the benefit of the doubt about not being able to tell us any of it but, I don’t understand why here and why now?” Cameron got up and walked to the window.  
“Because all of this will and is going to effect you four.”

“What? How?” Robert still couldn’t fathom what it would do to him or his brother and cousins.

“First, because we’re stepping aside, the next thing the Board will try is to get one of you to take on the Legacy, you are – all of you, are true Black descendants.” A lot of shaking heads and no they wouldn’t do it. “You won’t have to do it, it’s your choice.” An instant sigh of relief.

“And…what else?” Jonathan nodded to Cameron.

“You are a product of the two of us, you have the genes, the ones that your great-great-grandad screwed around with. You must be tested.”

“Tested for what dad?” 

“Don’t you think it odd that your Uncle Cam and myself look the same as when you were kids? What about what Cam does, how he does it? And what about me? You’ve seen me do puzzles how long does it take me?” The minute it took for the young people to understand what Jonathan was getting at, things fell into place.

“We’re like you and dad right?” Jessie said it so quietly it was barely audible.

“You are much more than just like us sweetie, you have mom in you too.”

“But what about me and Robert? Mom isn’t really our mom – what does that mean?” Jonathan couldn’t answer that, he just shrugged.

“That’s why you should be tested, find out.” Too many questions and not enough answers.

“When do we have to do this? I don’t feel any different….do you guys feel special?” The laugh was a real one, leave it to their kids to ask the most obvious thing.

“Well no, we never knew until were in our thirties that anything at all was different about us. We felt normal…at least what we thought was normal. We were raised by a bastard of a man who tormented us into becoming the best illusionists on the planet. Until the whole frame up we thought we were like everyone else.”

“Yeah but didn’t you notice you weren’t getting older like mom and aunt Jessalyn were. Something should have made you look at it.” It was a valid point, they had been so wrapped in the surviving the next hurdle, neither had even guessed at the oddity.

Shoving his hands deep in his pockets Cam started pacing.

“Cam…watch it, you’re pacing.” Stopped in mid step he looked around then focused on the floor for a moment.

“Right. Okay, we’ve got most of what you need to know. The doctors here at the temple are willing to run the tests for you while you’re here – then we head home. We’ll discuss the money with everyone else.” Eyes all around shot open as wide as owls.

“What…money?” 

“We’ll spell it out in minute detail but at the Archive not before.” 

The testing was going to be a lengthy procedure lasting more than a few hours. Jonathan and Cameron had come to a decision to speak to Charlotte before they left.


	24. Chapter 24

The meeting with their half-sister was short. Finding no malice and only the hope for a better future for her kids relieved the mounting fear that everything they’d put in the past was going to repeat itself.

The relationship was never going to be a good one but at least it wasn’t a destructive one. She would continue to live at the Temple under the supervision of the members.

Cameron was good with the status quo while Jonathan had given in to a point with the allowing of the occasional call to check in on the boys; only if they themselves were willing.

Waiting for the car to take them to the private airstrip the Black twins were feeling free at last. The remnants of the past fading away put in a place where they could finally have total peace.

The report from the medical staff indicated the children all had the manipulated genes. The boys especially would find more exceptional traits as they aged, if they even noticed the aging process. Having the combined genes from two direct Black relatives with the altered genes made more likely they would share all of what both Cam and Jon had. 

The girls on the other hand were less likely to show as much. Fortunate they had the strength enhancements after learning of their surviving a fatal-bus-crash years prior. 

The consensus being they were all in excellent health and it would appear would be for the future.

The Archive was festooned with balloons and streamers on their arrival. Everyone was in attendance, waiting to hear about all that had transpired. The party was every bit as fun as one of Cameron’s wrap up get togethers; with all the gang and close friends.

Owen, Tony and their families showed up late due to some kind of homework mishap. When everyone was gathered around the huge coffee table on the Persian green rug Cameron stood “I’m calling a team family meeting.” That ensued with a lot of cat calls and the like.

“Come on Uncle Cam you can’t be serious.”

“I am, and I call this meeting to order. You all know about the Vale stuff and we’ve dealt with Charlotte and the medical issues. So, we’re all on the same page and up to speed.”

“Get on with it, Cam.”

“Jonathan hold your horses will you, give me a break. It’s about the money, treasure whatever you want to call it. Viv, you and Jordan have been keeping tabs on all of that?”

“Yep, all doing well.”

“Dina, financial?”

“It’s at a point now guys, the interest is paying out the donations on a monthly basis. More than enough to go around.” 

At this point the two sets of younger twins realized they had missed something big. “Dad, what money are you talking about – from the shows?”

“No, we mentioned it in Japan – it’s something….”

“That your fathers took from the bad eggs that were hounding us years ago. Huge massive trove of God only knows how much, treasure, gold, silver, gems, priceless artwork.” 

“Close your mouth Jessie, flies can take up residence.” Kay patted her daughter’s shoulder.

“Yes, well it’s now set up so none of us really have to do anything but you guys should know about it.”

“Robert you’re the accountant of the family, you should take over from Dina, she’s more than earned her retirement. David you can help Viv and Jordan from now on with the disbursements, keep it on track. Okay?”

“Uh…okay dad.”

“Finally, girls we think you should manage the families’ resources – that way everyone will be included.”

“What family resources?”

“We’ll take you to the lawyers with us tomorrow. It’s easier to show you.” That wasn’t intriguing at all, not at all.

“But why dad….why don’t you guys want to deal with this anymore?”

“Because David we’ve decided we’re going to retire….all of us. We want to travel just because we can. We realized after we turned fifty that Kay, Jessalyn, Mike and Dina, as well as ourselves have not had any time at all just to enjoy life for a change.”

“Yeah, you know all our baggage, our upbringing, all the shit we had to deal with just to make it to the next day for years. Then we raised all of you; we loved doing it, wouldn’t change anything for the world but, it’s time to step away and just be.”

“What about Jeremy? Karen and Lilly? Do they know about all of this?”

It was a good question and all of them had discussed it just after the youngest Black siblings and gone off on their own. None of those children had shown any indication of gene abnormalities. The three of them were well adjusted normal teenagers. 

Jonathan’s Jeremy had little use for magic and had joined the military much to the chagrin of his parents; however, he was at peace with his youngest son’s choice, it was his own life and he would never interfere with his goals and aspirations.

Cameron had watched his other girls with an unbounding love. He was blessed and relieved when they showed absolutely nothing untoward in their makeup. Kay was a good mom and supported the younger girls with the typical concerns of teenagers. He was at a loss to understand the wild mood swings as the twins had been very self-sufficient from a very early time.

Karen was dead set on becoming a police officer just like her mom and Lilly was, from what Kay had told him, a lot like her long dead sister, Caroline leaning towards a career in art. 

All of them would be okay and the older twins had made sure they would forever be taken care of. 

They smiled at their special children it was good to see the love that the group shared with all their siblings.

“They will be fine. No need to burden them with all of this. You guys understand and we believe you can handle it all.”

“But dad you said uncle Cam lived to perform, what about you designing things – is that all gonna stop now?”

“Don’t worry about that we’ll still be around, stepping in where you don’t want us, I’m sure. Cam probably will continue to do the small benefits every now and then. We’re just going to do it on our terms.”

That’s what Jonathan and Cameron had always done, their way, on their terms. 

Nothing is Impossible.

**Author's Note:**

> The past two years I have found joy in writing. This is the last book in the series I have entitled Deception.
> 
> Bringing this particular journey to an end. 
> 
> I will continue to write and create stories to entertain. I'm thankful for the support from my readers and am grateful to be able to further the adventures of Cameron, Jonathan Black and the Deception team as well as their creator Chris Fedek.
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
